Divergence of the Path
by Kazama the shell bullet
Summary: Humanity has always had twists and turns in it's past. The same way is met with it's future as well. Humanity is split in decision to choose their own path of development. Where not everything is simple and clean unification, but cooperation to ensure Humanity is strong and whole. One side we will meet unexpected twists and turns. The other is lead down a path they don't know.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Welcome!_

_First of all this is a warning about the story in general it's a bit AU and actual canon. It's aimed to help fix the inaccuracies that the Mass Effect world has given. It will have things inside the story that never appeared such a Psionics, AIs', and a split in humanity as well. The story will focus around the development of Humanity with and without Mass Effect technology. Due to the fact most people will be skeptical of using alien technology all the way without some edge or twist. 'ProfFartBurger' and a new 'Bombsquad' wrote their own story on humanity and you should check them out. I don't know if I should add Shepard to story, but it's been overdone with Shepard. Or maybe the fact Shepard is complete badass and a paragon of justice. So you can send suggestions on that, but I plan on making a woman OC the lead character of the story. I haven't finalized Shepard's gender and looks as well. _

_In order to set a premise, there will be time skips points and a timeline entries. I will try to make a conscious effort to create a codex of Non-cannon entries in the universe._

_Now, if anyone has suggestions, critiques, complaints of praises, feel free to say it in a review. (I read every comment and check them twice for some inspiration._

_Next I'm not a professional writer by any definition. So if you see anything wrong with my story, any plot-holes, or anything in kind. Please let me know in a review, I'm constantly reading them and I'm constantly using them to improve._

Someone would always look up at the stars and always say. If you ever wonder what is up there? Maybe someone is up there is wondering what it's like here. Will we ever meet so and hope for it. The galaxy that was unexplored by humanity has taken a different stance over the years after the first Moon landing by Neil Armstrong from America and the recent efforts to see that Mars exploration says that it can be colonized and terra formed if the right technology and resources were made. The fact that if we ever met Alien life and we would be forced to adapt to their measures would we ever be called humans. 'Us vs. them' mentality people would try to adopt and unify. As we all know that is not true not everyone will unequal still. Not every country would experience the wonders of this new found technology. Not every religious group would easily accept aliens exist and they would lead humanity. We know that it will be a bumpy ride if ever found a race of aliens especially if it's a society filled with aliens. I know someone would give in to their demands and their democracy. We need to follow our own path and stick to our guns to see how many possibilities we can make on our own. When walking into unexplored places and things. It's best to have a real backup plan… no to follow our own path. To diverge from the path and show what humans are capable of?

-_Edward Teach Representative of England _

_1969: Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an __astronomical object__ other than __Earth__. The talk about having life in space and studying the stars broaden. _

_1975: European Space Agency was formed and its headquarters are in Paris France._

_2012: The possibility to Colonize Mars popped up and several space agencies talk amongst each other of the possibility to colonize Mars and possibly Luna. The possibility of using Helium-3 to replace oil was considered and a future mining resource. Yet they lacked a way to make a reactor to make use of Helium -3. Several experimental technologies are under way in many nations such as USA, Japan, UK, France, Switzerland, and other nations. Several scientists are under way trying to find a way to extract helium -3 and build a fusion reactor to help replace oil. During that year they announced that a Space elevator can be constructed by the Japanese for 8 billion dollars. They would use carbon nano-tube technology to help construct it only taking 38 years. The elevator will built in Mombasa and renamed New Mombasa later on due to its development. NASA and European Agency helps the process along making it a global process. _

_2014- UK proposes Space as the next frontier after seeing the results that Mars can be suitable for life. NASA and European Space Agency first colonization effort will take place on the moon. It will give Earth a foothold to help research helium -3 properly. Armstrong outpost has been conceived and several space exploratory methods have been proposed since humanity can't traverse the stars like in Sci-fi. Scientists are using the Hadron Collider as part of their theory to make a Warp drive yet it remains a theory. _

_2016- A Japanese scientist named Yusuke Miyao finally completes the first basic AI helping create robots that can construct small items. UK seems interested in the idea and helps fund research into more complex AI's. Thinking the idea can help man increase research and production time. Though stating the AI research needs to progress more. To not make an AI revolt against humans they need to understand human emotions and needs. Making them truly understand what life means is the ultimate goal since machines can't feel anything._

_2050- The Space elevator is finally finished thanks to its development of the second generation AI and machines that the Japanese built. As the platform station has the development on the Luna colony for NASA outpost on the moon. It gave a staging plan for the European Space Agency to colonize Mars. The elevator can handle transporting cargo, maintenance cars, and transport._

_2069- July 20: Armstrong Post at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on __Luna__, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing._

_2070- Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official human space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition. In light of this he found two particular young scientists on the Verge of creating a Warp/ hyperspace drive. Doctor Tobias Shaw along with Doctor Wallace Fujikawa who found a way seven different dimensions and to alter three of them allows for faster travel. Though it was on the small scale their funding was running low, yet Manswell funded the cause seeing their initiative on Space flight was actually making progress. _

_2075- The __Manswell Expedition__ successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 300 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after. The Trans-light engine is still in development seeing the slipstream physics rather engineering imperfections._

_2080- The first trans-light engine was made making space travel far more reasonable though most people are skeptic about implanting on a ship. In theory it could act like a bomb which could atomize you to dust. The test ship is being built and finding a brave pilot to test seems to be the only problem. _

_2081-A solution has been found when a woman from the UK wanted to pilot the ship despite the dangers. Eva K. Rogers volunteered for the job using the first space worthy flight ship. The thought of using an A.I. to head the ship would not be great way to publicize the Trans-light engine. The test flight took place on the moon and headed towards Pluto and back. The trip took an initial two hours getting back and forth. Hence the engine was named after the two called Shaw-Fujikawa drive. The plan was to keep the drive top-secret for now until a future operation beyond the Sol system._

_2085- The European Space Agency finally colonizes Mars and the first City's name is Lowell. _

_2090- Trace amounts of unknown element on Mars as scientists called it Element Zero. They are testing what possibilities' this element can do. Teams of scientist scour Mars to find this rare element. _

_2134- The Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates helium-3 extraction from Saturn. Reactors to handle Helium are becoming more efficient to help improve colonization efforts in the near future._

_2143- Construction of Gagarin Station begins beyond Pluto. A strange energy readout coming from Pluto's moon gives scientist pause. Scientists are being stretched out to help with other projects. They sent drones controlled by an AI to investigate Pluto's moons'. _

_2147- During Terra-forming survey an alien structure was found as the South Pole region of Promethei Planum. Officials across the world send the best and brightest scientist. Edward D. Teach decides to send a woman from Japan that made an A.I. expert to the scene to help quell the thoughts about aliens existing and dictating their lives from Earth._

...

It was a cold day with snow blowing in the wind and the snow. At the month of January as woman with blond hair and chocolate brain eyes sat at desk. She wore a white blouse, black skirt, pantyhose, lab coat, and black heels. She had several tools lying down on the table as she worked with several electronic as a floating black box displayed by Holographic projector as another holographic projector showed a human brain. "You worked long and hard trying to convert the human brain into a computer. The tech right now just doesn't match your idea you need to help advance medical technology and computers to handle such a thing. Asami it's time to go to go home and work on it tomorrow." The AI told her as she sighed.

She looked down to see that there receptors sticking onto a model human brain. "I know Black Box, which is why I am making my own receptors. But the real problem is the fact the quality and state of mind have to be stable. For decades since Yusuke Miyao first designed the first and generation AI. He even said that they were not human enough and can't truly understand humans and be human. No offense Black Box, we just want AI's to be less fear. If some fool makes an AI without giving a purpose without restrictions. Just like the movies portray AI's can go berserk since your machines that can break to them. This is my chance to make the first human like AI then share it with other potential AIs'." Asami explained.

"None taken Asami, but working at Oxford University has helped you in many ways. I will be helping you map the human brain, but first we need a human brain to run our tests." Black Box reassured her.

As a knock at her door caught Asami's attention as she saw a well dressed man standing there waving hello. He had dark black hair and brown eyes as he wore a black crisp suit. He was dressed like a diplomat and most likely from the UK.

"You can come in," she announced. The man walked in smiling as he gave a short bow.

"Thank you for letting me in Doctor Asami Mitsu; I am fan of your work. I wish to get your autograph and picture though, I am afraid business comes first though. My name is…" he started.

"Edward D. Teach Ambassador of the United Kingdom." Black Box answered for him as he nodded.

"I see your AI friend knows my name, but yes that is me. But I have a unique once in a lifetime job you do accept Dr. Mitsu." Edward told her.

"Why would I do that or why you let me go on a job? You do realize I'm eighteen still and people don't take me serious until I prove my skills."

"Well truthfully I looked into your background and asked around friends, family, and mentor. Put it shortly you might be the smartest woman of the century. You were smarter than your parents and you were a prodigy. But at age fifteen you already wrote your second Doctoral Thesis, which is quite a milestone. Yet, you're stonewalled due to your idea of Third Generation being unorthodox in its development process. Using a real human brain can be dangerous or very rewarding. The job that I am asking you to go on will take you off planet. I am hoping you to get to the assign team of specialist I have on hand." He explained.

"What is the job you're asking for?" Asami asked him.

"I am afraid it's a top-secret project and it will be revealed on the way there. It's something that changes the fate of humanity. Sooner or later the rest of the world will want in on this. It will cause a lot of confusion to everyone in the world." Edward told her leaving her a bit confused.

"On a scale to one to ten," She asked.

"Ten and I require your expertise for this job so please don't ask any information from me. This job will put in you in the history books and we will pay you quite well if you deliver success to this job." He explained.

"I want a couple of human brains for my project. I want healthy and stable minds for my research. I can make do with making my own technology." She told him.

"Very well, he quickly pulled tapped on data-pad as he made a call." He walked out the room. She heard her phone go off as he went back in. "Please pick it up it's for you."

She picked up her ear piece and placed it on her ear. She pressed the answer button now. "Doctor Mitsu I heard you are looking for some quality brains for research for your project. We have a few on hand with psychological report on them. We will give you access to some cutting-edge technology to make your research possibly." Asami looked flabbergasted as Edward smiled.

"Some of the other scientists wouldn't budge if we didn't throw something in with our sweet deal. Taking time off from work can slow down progress. Please bring your personal tech and not Black Box with you. We need to keep the facility secured for the time being, but I know our American friends will get wind of this. Then, the whole world will know of this discovery." Edward explained.

Asami put the phone as she nodded. "I can bring a spare change of clothes as well." She asked him as he nodded.

"It may take some time to do what is needed at the site. Be sure to bring along some comfortable clothes as well for the trip. We will try to supply quality ingredients' to eat instead that instant food or terrible hospital food you get. You will get all the details on the shuttle ride there and the organizer for the event is Charles Patrick Bar. He will help supervise the event with the group seeing he is scientist back in the day along with being a professor. Your shuttle we will be here tomorrow please be ready to leave at 5:00 A.M. sharp." He explained as he took out a camera and pen. "Since I'm done with business I was hoping to get your autograph now. When you do crack this event open, it will be worth a billion easy."

Asami giggled and shook her head in embarrassment. _"It seems he has a lot of faith in my abilities to perform this task. But the suspense is killing me, I have to leave work now and message my family and my boyfriend I'm leaving on a secret assignment. I best bring something very comfortable; if I have to live in a prefab building I would feel miserable." _Asami thought as she took a picture with him as she signed it.

…

The shuttle was in orbit over Mars, rows of scientists, archeologists', geneticist, and other soldiers sat there as they watched outer space as they headed for the red planet. Patches' of grass could be seen around the colony of Lowell City as a field of towers and a bubble encompassing it. It was undergoing its terra-forming process and it was clear that a recent dust storm has passed.

A man in a military combat EVA suit stood in front of the crowd. He was bald and he had brown eyes. He sat down his helmet on a stand as the lights grew dim. "Ok everyone my name is Marcus Stacker and I'm a Major from the British Army. I'm sorry that we inconvenienced you all seeing you all had some important projects at hand. But today I will explain why the best of the best of their fields are here." Major explained as holographic projector turned on. It showed Mars and zoomed in on the Southern polar cap. "Mateus Silva led a mining team and uncovered alien ruins. We managed to mostly lock down the scene, but someone looted some element zero from the ruins before we got there. Only some information is going out to the United Kingdom as of now. Only military and certain transports are allowed on the planet.

Whispers and murmurs went throughout the transport. A man in his fifties stood up wearing a regular white EVA suit. He has white hair and brown eyes, he coughed getting their attention.

"My name is Charles Patrick Bar and I will help organize the teams' station at the ruins. The military was right in locking down Mars because looters will try to pick it clean before we get there. We might find alien technology to study and learn why they were here on Mars. If this leaked out religions everywhere would take the biggest hit trying to explain how aliens are alive. But fret not I asked for the best of the best to come help figure the mystery. I asked for archeologists, geneticists, and computer/programming experts. We asked only the best around the world to come to this event. We have special teams assigned in translating any data into our language. Dr. Asami Mitsu will be leading into the technology team."

Everyone turned to the doctor as she felt embarrassed to be on the spot. "Me sir," Asami asked him.

He nodded with a smile. "I know quite surprising isn't it you're the best one at tech, computers, programming, decrypting, and well several other things. I will count on you to crack the alien language with your team. You will have people working with you that can manufacture technology to match the aliens hopefully. This data-pad shows your list of responsibilities' so please read over them." He handed to a solider to help pass the data-pad to her as she read them.

"Thank you for giving the position Dr. Bar…" Asami said nervously.

"I didn't decide to just choose you to lead the tech group Dr. Mitsu. We had a poll along with the others to decide who will have the best fit for the job. Now for the archeology team, there might be some great relics of importance there." Bar explained.

As a woman sitting beside Asami giggled. She flicked back her short brown hair to show her golden brown eyes. She looked at Asami with a confident smile seeing the woman was in disbelief. "Congratulations Asami for making group leader for tech department personally there are only three group leaders. Dr. Bar helps organize the groups to see if they are on task. While Major Stacker makes sure no outside influences can damage the ruins or interfere with our work." She explained.

Asami turned towards her. "I'm sorry you have me at a loss, but who are you?" she asked her.

She held out her hand as she shook it. "I'm Catherine Bell; I'm a geneticist they recruited in the sole purpose to most likely collect genetic information on the Aliens in question." Catherine introduced herself.

"Oh you're the geneticist that is trying to make a computer that catches potential diseases' before the fetus has it. You also want to improve humanity's own natural abilities and then give unnatural abilities to them." Asami told her as she nodded.

"People love the first idea quite completely seeing it can help reduce a huge amount of people from dying due to some ill-fated disease. A designer based child will most likely be the rich peoples' idea of how to get their children ahead of everyone else. Ever since the new element we call "Zero" we found on Mars. I wanted to study the effects on the human body using clones. The results look disastrous on infants and fetus seeing it results in terminal cancer to no effect at all."

"You mean you can actually give people psychic powers like your theory explains it." Asami asked with intrigue.

She shook her head no. "Not quite it seems that nodules develop in the body if it's successful. It's a "one of ten" chance for something like that to happen, but apparently it generates dark energy or matter. That sounds a bit dangerous for my taste. Right now I have a colleague working on how mutate its function." Catherine explained.

"I wonder who gave the idea to mess around with Element Zero like that it's really rare." Asami wondered.

"When you make friends in the scientific field you tend to have a little leeway. Seeing the element was unknown to most I asked what type of effects it would have on a normal human being. Hence, that is why I got to mess around with it for my research Asami. The research so far looks quite promising. What happens if the aliens used the very same idea? Give the person to manipulate dark energy, we found out giving it electric field does do something to it. We used the Large Hadron Collider to find out some startling things." She explained as Asami was intrigued.

"Wasn't the element founded in 2090, why wasn't ever released for its properties?" she asked her.

"Simple it was European Space Agency who found it first. Plus the fact no one knew what to do with at first. We found some honest answers to what it can do. With a positive current, mass is increased. With a negative current, mass is decreased. They started to see if they can make hover device using the element zero. Other scientist think about adding it to a ship can help increase fuel efficient for our ships. We might have hover cars in the near future and I might be able to get you one before they come out."

"Tempting, but everyone flying around is bound to have problems. You would probably have a dumb AI to help manage the car. Otherwise, it wouldn't land properly or a person loses control too often most likely to speeding." Asami theorized.

Catherine nodded as they finally noticed the Professor finishing his lengthy instruction on as he turned to Catherine now. "Now I'm placing a Catherine Bell to help gather alien DNA retrieval team and to assist extracting any DNA from fossils if found. No one is to excavate any relics or items until the archeologists' dig it out. For now when we land on the surface of Mars head to temporary buildings. So please check in with your personal effects and get comfortable. We will until the Major does another sweep in the area and plan his security posts properly." Bar explained.

Asami groaned and nodded her head. "Prefab buildings, they are not comfortable and stylish at all." She muttered.

"True, but at least we get our own apartments to live in. Instead of buying frozen ready food we can at least make food that actually tastes good. I heard that Mars terra-forming produce a lot of good crops and the flavor isn't off like most people expected when the first colonized Mars." Catherine informed her.

"Well, that is quite a relief for a moment I thought we were going to eat military and hospital food. But I thought we were going to be away for at least a month or two." Asami replied thankfully.

"Leaving someone behind for the job?" she asked her as Asami nodded.

"Well the very first boyfriend I ever got is well… busy. Shiro Matsumoto, he was being trained to handle colonial affairs for the British Army." She told her.

"Oh so he wanted to help police the new colonies… it is true Mars and the Moon actually needs a real police force or a military presence. So what does he specialize in fighting?"

"He has mastered Karate, Aikido, Ninjutsu; he also learned how to use a sword and knife. It seems he is a scout or a tech person to me. Yet, he can get involved into straight fire fights as well." Asami explained.

"I'm guessing he never lived in the UK, he was most likely called in?" Catherine wondered.

"He was born in Japan unlike me, I was born in Britain. I first met him when I was going to a lecture on AI development. It seems like he was robot enthusiast at first, but he was interested in good amount of new technology. Then, it just took off from there I suppose and then he met my family." Asami explained.

"So what is he doing now right now?"

"Right now he should be at the space port, next to the space elevator most likely practicing Zero-G maneuvers' and repairs in space. He is also fixing up ships on the side for extra money as well most likely during his training for credit to his degree."

As they felt the ship land on the surface of the planet as they saw Prefab buildings around the ruins in the crater. "Now I want the archeologists' out first to help check for any potential relics before the rest of the teams' make their way to the ruins. Major Stacker will survey the area and check out leads to any looters in Lowell City in due time. I have no doubt this information will get out really soon despite, the blackout. Do not rush this project? Between decoding the data here I have no doubt that a language block will prevent us from knowing everything." Bar explained as everyone motioned.

…

Asami walked into the ruins as she noticed leagues of technicians trying to make the facility more habitable. Building tram ways and outside exits for potential EVA operations for the archeologists'. Her new friend Catherine was collecting a DNA from fossils that the archeologists led by Doctor Bar to make sure the digs were correct. Her team followed her past a security gate as they mutter to themselves.

"You think Dr. Mitsu can really translate even a bit of the data here?" someone muttered.

"It's true she is the best at her field, but this might be over all of our heads." Another explained as Asami turned to meet them.

"I can hear all your concerns, but you have to remember what we have seen so far." She got their attention as they waited for the air to be pressurized. "They must have developed along the same path as us so there will be some similarities. They must have research on us in their data banks. We can also relate to the data banks using pictures and using Earth's multiple languages as a cipher. If we learn even a few symbols it will be enough more than enough to decipher the ruins. We also need to find out how to make tech to be compatible with the ones here." Asami explained.

"Well at least you didn't give up hope doctor, but what are our chances that we can decrypt their technology?" the engineer asked her.

"As soon as we get in and assess the problem, we will find out how long it will take. Make sure you all set up to help produce make cables or devices that interact with the computer." She explained as they made their way up the ramps. They passed the final door and in were in awe of the sight. They saw a huge obelisk that green glowing with blue lights. Asami sat there looking to see it had several small pillars. It had a foreign looking console standing in front of it. She wondered what it was for seeing it had nothing attached to it.

"Everyone please set up, while I check out this alien device." Asami explained as everyone went to step up for the operation. She walked over to weird white podium standing there in front of it. She checked around it seeing a small disk port as she next checked the two prongs. She saw a small white bump on the side of it. Asami pressed it to see an orange holographic screen pop up now. It was situated in front of the prongs now as she saw the words across it were more foreign than any human language seen.

"It seems like I found out what passes as a computer for them. I need a disk shaped to fit the slot in the console please. Mr. Archer, can you please create a disk capable of holding all of Earth's languages. There is no doubt there has to be a program that decrypts alien languages." She told him. He walked over to inspect the console as he nodded his head.

"It will be impossible to place each language on a disk this small. But maybe I can swing old languages first like Latin, Old English. Hebrew then work our way to more modern ones." He explained.

"Well, how about we try making a disk that can handle it? I have a unified language program, but I may need some Hebrew, Latin, and many old dead languages to make this work. Can someone get in touch with Major Stacker to see if I can uplink to Black Box my AI? I may have an idea on to make this disk idea work."

"It may take a holographic approach and my third generation AI chip to do this." Asami explained.

"Third generation…" Someone muttered.

"I have to suspect the drive runs off a holographic based version of a disk. It's a small inner ring that projects data in 3D format for the drive to read."

Archer nodded his head. "Oh, that may work, I see the logic, and none of our current technology can fit in such a small slot. They must have improved the crystal matrix inside a holographic display. I will tell Major Stacker about our findings and see if he can ship some things to the ruins." Doctor Archer explained as he went to security station.

"I will be sure to give him the list personally to help make this possible." Asami declared.

"Dr. Mitsu, I'm guessing the moment we ask for resources down below. Everyone will know about the ruins on Mars, right?" someone asked her.

"I have no doubt that either the soldiers or the colonists will leak this information to the rest of Earth. We will have several problems on her hand as other's try coming to the ruins. People try to claim the ruins using force or diplomatic reasons." She theorized as she went over to the table to talk to the technicians. She pulled out a tablet and opened a drawing program on it. She assigned the team with the proper jobs and to scout out the ships in the hangar as well.

…

Three months passed as Asami looked at the number of scientists were up into the hundreds as she saw other people were trying their hand with the data terminal to only be hit with failure. Despite the fact she hasn't tried her approach out as she sat there drinking coffee. She held a small chip that wire's going through it as it made a metal ring. It had a blue glow going off in the middle of it.

Catherine walked up to her with a box of donuts. "Good morning Asami, I see they sent all of Earth's scientists and still can't decipher a thing about it." Catherine noticed Asami was frowning.

"Those fools thought I was too young or I didn't know what I was talking about. Yet, each approach they came up with has failed. I don't know why the UK was playing politics with the rest of the world. We had authority over the whole ruins?" Asami wondered.

"Mr. Teach had everyone banging on his door along with the Pope for answers. People thinking aliens exist and religion might be trumped if they played a part in our development." She told her as elderly gentleman Dr. Bar walked up eating a donut.

"Well seeing we still have authority over the ruins they simply can't take away data or our research samples without permission. This ruin was made about 50,000 years ago right when we are Cro-Magnon stage. I surmise the ruin was a research outpost studying our races." Bar explained.

"I did manage to collect the DNA from fossil and ships in question. They have levo-amino DNA capable of eating our food. I was also running a project with Asami here to make a DNA reconstruction model." Catherine explained.

The three looked at a data tablet to what the alien looked like. There was a digital reconstruction and DNA strand rolling beside it. They were an anthropoidal race. They have two pairs of eyes with each eye possessing dual pupils, and three pairs of nostrils. Their heads are covered in a thick, layered carapace that gives them a distinctive shape. The skin surrounding this carapace is a pale blue-gray color mottled with muted yellow spots. Their hands had three fingers, and their feet have two widely-spaced toes.

"So the Animus project worked out just fine thanks to Black Box." Asami hummed happily.

"Animus project…" Charles muttered.

"Correct, we used the combination of DNA in a digital format. Since we got cloning down to the correct strand and we can give attach cloned limbs to disabled people. Asami and Black Box made a program from the ground up to recreate the alien without destroying our samples. One of the most interesting things about the DNA is the Quad-strand. Their nervous system is so unique I wish I had time to actually study it in the lab." Catherine sighed as Asami nodded.

"Wonderful work, luckily Mr. Teach lined everything up when we got here. It would have taken months to get everything done. But we are using the Mars Colony resources to help speed up our research. Unlike the other scientists who joined almost three months ago, they rushed up here expecting to use our equipment, notes, and staff." Asami chastised.

"It seems the problem on Earth broke out real quick and the internet explains that there have been riots in several countries. Some waiting on the scientists to come up with an answer to why are they here. I didn't think it will be this serious seeing all the religions' in the world were prepared for this." Bar explained.

They saw a man walking up to Asami he was in forties as he sighed. "Dr. Mitsu, our efforts in cracking the data cache is a bust. You can have it back now; we are taking a break for the day." He explained as the other researches went to take a break. She made her way to the console as she imputed the optical disk. The console accepted as she smirked as she saw the console was flickering with a download bar. She saw the computer was formatting a bit into the human languages, but still fragmented. It finally formatted as the keys matched the earth's computer format. She quickly noticed several words on the screen.

_Bio-science Observation _

_Homo sapiens_

_Year 48,000 BCE_

She pulled up charts on human bodies and tech. She smiled to herself as she looked back to Dr. Bar and Catherine. She nodded her head in approval. "This is observation outpost designed to study the human species and it has left numerous values of tech. It even has charts to how to enhance our medical technologies as well." Asami explained as the room went silent.

"Studying humanity…?" someone asked.

Asami looked at the computer to see it was still a mess. "It seems they wanted to be apart with their Empire. It seems that they haven't tampered with us genetically as well." Asami explained. She looked at the files and she pulled a video file. She played it for a bit as the alien language got in the way. She looked at the jumble alien text and some translated. "It seems we were two diverse to be messed with or they ran out of time. It's not clear why they were doing this, but they didn't tamper with our development. Videos show that they have tested on a number of individuals to see if they can be improved. Most of the archives are still a jumble mess, but it seems quite clear that element zero played a part in space travel. Along with a Mass Relay…" she muttered.

She tapped away as it displayed a hologram of a giant long curved metal arms surrounding a set of revolving, gyroscopic rings five-kilometers across. These rings contain a massive, blue-glowing core of element zero.

"What is that?" Catherine asked her.

"A Mass Relay it's apparently our moon Charon, it's been encased in ice. So that's what the weird energy signature came from Pluto. Apparently there are more of them across the galaxy and the Protheans used them extensively."

"Well it seems it solves part of crisis on Earth, but do what type of plans do they have on tech?" Bar asked her.

"Dr. Bar, it seems they have plans on how to build ships and other basic things. But the language barrier prevents me from knowing more about the technology and research."

"Download what you can so we can present this to Summit meetings. I have no doubt our governments will have much to speak for the past year." He told her as she nodded. He turned to everyone else as he nodded his head. "I want to thank you all for coming out and from every worldwide scientific community. As instructed we will pass out each nation same information we extracted to be sent to each government for a correct response. A military detachment will stay and certain personnel will stay at the ruins to help study them." Bar explained as everyone cheered happily.

…

Year 2149

Edward D. Teach sat at his desk as he sighed looking frustrated. A man standing at 6, 4 with black hair and brown eyes with as he sat there wearing a causal black tux. He shook his head seeing the news played on the television.

"I can't damn believe that they managed to get the Earth's eighteen nations together to run with such an idea. Then, wanting every other nation to jump on the bandwagon and get behind them. Within two years they managed to do this behind everyone's back. I can't believe they would do this Shiro!" Edward yelled as he took out a drink under his desk.

"Human Systems Alliance… what a funny name seeing they are making the jump to alien technology that could be outdated. I was quite surprised they didn't want to translate the Mars Archive. Then, they try to halt Colonization and Terra-forming on Mars. So which nations did they choose?" Shiro asked him.

"I couldn't believe Russia, China, and the USA help create the Systems Alliance. Most likely trying to assert power or be ahead of the curve. The technology your wife Asami found helped jumped technology 200 years ahead of our time. I will list the countries on my computer for you to see."

Shiro looked at the screen for a moment.

_Russia  
Canada  
China  
USA  
Brazil  
Australia  
India  
Argentina  
Kazakhstan  
Algeria  
Republic of Congo  
Denmark  
Saudi Arabia  
Mexico  
Indonesia  
Sudan  
Libya  
Iran_

"Wait these are the biggest countries with the largest populations if I'm correct. All these listed don't have financially or the resources to do such a thing?" Shiro asked him.

Edward took a drink of scotch as he put it down. "Of course they don't have Japan, Scandinavia, United Kingdom, France, Switzerland, Germany, Portugal, Spain, and many others with better choices. But it was a simple power play; with Earth's rising population getting people to colonize worlds in space is convenient and lucrative. They finally built a ship and they have a captain named Jon Grissom leading the expedition to this Mass Relay. Those fools have to realize that aliens might be using them to move around as well. In truth we should stick to our guns rather than use some tech that may not give us any edge. In truth I just had a talk with a few other nations about forming our own faction."

"Forming your own faction, what type of believes will it have?" Shiro asked him.

"The Systems Alliance wants to be humanity's military, exploratory, and economic spearhead. They wanted us to help back them and join them in due time. Seeing we have a good economy next Germany as well, but it is insanity on what they are thinking. They want to explore without making any defenses or colonization's plans. We will be wide open to an attack if we do find aliens, without any doubt they will open more Mass relays'. Allied Coalition Force or ACF will be ours to be rallied under. We will focus on quality over quantity to the Systems Alliance."

"I'm guessing I fall under the banner of the ACF?" Shiro asked him.

"Yeah, but the benefit of you already went through Zero-G training puts you ahead of most people. You highly skilled at martial arts, marksmen, and tech. But we have several scientists and including your wife Asami working on reverse engineering Mass Effect tech. We are going to make our own guns, ships, and cities. Though for relations between us we will work together to support each other in times of need." Edward explained.

"So I'm helping test the new tech they are producing along with certain soldiers if I'm correct?" Shiro asked him as Edward nodded.

"That is correct and it gives you time to be with your wife as well. Seeing military life is quite harsh on relationships. But we managed to find extra solar planet worth colonizing. It will be called Demeter after a goddess of agriculture and wheat. Several light years away we found another system 10.5 light years away. The system is called Epsilon Eridani system where we found a system almost like Earth's. It also has a good asteroid belt to mine from as well." Edward explained.

"So what is it going to be named?" Shiro asked him.

"It would be stone throw away from Earth and seeing Eden and other names would be too generic. Some scientists decide to name the planet '_Reach_'. It needed some Terra-forming before we finally colonize. We actually need proof we can terra-from other places as well other than Mars. The Systems Alliance wants us to halt our process; we told them no seeing scans near the ruins show any more artifacts. Despite what the Alliance forming the rest of the people on Earth hasn't taken them seriously yet. With Spain and Portugal helping us with colonizing, it can help the colonists acclimate better to their environments'.

"You are using ideas from the past to help with colonizing foreign planets. We give them water, electricity, shelter, fertile lands, and other things like a manufacturing plant." Shiro thought as Edward nodded.

"That is correct; we managed to mark spots perfect for buildings, mines, and potential food sources. We are building two colony ships to help support the drop of supplies and people on site. We have the equipment built already along with prefabricated buildings as well. We can easily make it possible. With Asami's new generation AI coming along we will need better machines to help easier. The Systems Alliance will use advance alien technology over proven technology which it will be more costly for them. True it did bring some benefits to help Humanity, but I get this inkling feeling that something is missing…" Edward muttered.

"Some of my wife's friends are trying to study this Mass Relay before Jon Grissom makes his run. I wonder if we can make our own Mass Relay and place them between the stars or a trans-light one at least." Shiro told him.

Edward drank some more alcohol as he turned on the TV to Systems Alliance broadcasting Jon Grissom's ship to the Relay. As the Relay lit up the ship disappeared within a blue glowing light. He took another swing of alcohol. "Such a shame, that they don't realize we would be at a disadvantage seeing the technology may be behind there's. If there are more Relay's out there I have no doubt that we will run into someone or thing. Expanding too fast can have its consequences as well and if we are not ready this will come back to Earth. They are rushing everything without getting any answers from the archives or how this Mass Relay was formed. This could be some clever trap someone placed here for someone to use." Edward muttered.

Shiro poured himself a glass of scotch. "Maybe so, but as human beings we tend to push the envelope to get results. I'm scared to see if Humanity will actually be human if we do meet an alien society in space." Shiro told him as Edward pondered on that.

"Scared of us not being humans…" he muttered in confusion. Shiro nodded his head before taking a drink. He sat the glass down on the table.

"Our people sell us out for technology, jobs, money, and position on the Galaxy. If the integration process sacrifices our accomplishments just to fit in with a society that might be stagnant. Pro-human groups rise to take control of humanity as a whole and kill humans not thinking the same way. We are stepping out into the Milky Way and probably the frontier has been explored to a certain degree. With too many unknowns and no real answers given the future will be a scary one for all of Humanity. When we manage the ACF this is for Humanity and its individuality as a species, while trying to remain a part of society." Shiro explained.

Edward nodded. "I see… you are worried if there is a society in deep space like a council with aliens. Humanity will try to integrate into alien society fast as possible to save our hides from total warfare. They will throw away their humanity their individual characteristics' for aliens'. I never really thought about until now until you brought it up. We need to quickly preserve all of history, culture, and things that make us human before we forget them. That we can also be our worst enemy and the fact humanity will always push the envelope does actually scare me. Any suggestions on how the ACF should run?" he asked him.

"I think it's best to leave it to the other nations to make a guideline and one to not hurt humanity. Or sell us and its people out to others. We need to be careful about our technology falling in the wrong hands and alien influences. We will need Intelligence Bureau, military, Development Corps, and new economics ideas. The people should have a say in most of its actions, we don't want some unhappy colony that rebels against us. That is the last thing we need are unhappy people and we don't care about their interests." Shiro told him as Edward nodded.

He pressed the button to a device on the table as he nodded. "Wonderful idea, for our first meeting I will bring up our conversation to the whole group. Along with other concerns for their nations, in the next few years we will be very busy." Edward laughed taking a last swig of his scotch.

…

_2148- After the global research team cracked the archives. Waves of alien technology and medicine hit Earth. In increased Earth's technologies by 200 years so to speak. Catherine Bell starts a Gene therapy or mandatory list on birth to help decrease diseases'. She adopts the ideas, but technology for her goal. Asami starts work on third generation AI though finds problems in the process. Earth is divided as Systems Alliance and Allied Coalition Forces are made the following year. Seeing the two is divided on what path to take with humanity. Adopting too many alien technologies is not the way to go seeing there were too many unknowns._

_Shortly after that the Pre-ACF made two types of ships already. They built already a massive ship called the 'Ark' filled with the things to help build cities and farms. It can hold three thousand people at a time. Another design called the 'Destroyer' is outfitted with advance modern weapons: Rail guns, high caliber cannons, and point defense laser turrets. Efforts to help terra-form Reach and Demeter are already under way and ready to accept the ships._

_2149- Relay has been found and explored by the two factions hoping to learn more about it. Systems Alliance learns how to activate relay and yet have no success on how to use it or recreate it. They send probes through and quickly lose them… they decided a ship must be needed. Jon Grissom was chosen as captain. ACF had other ideas wondering what type of metal it is and how to recreate it using trans-light engine. So that one day even ships without drives can pass through with ease. The idea sounds safe, but any ship passing through needs defenses with a failsafe. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello everyone it's me again!_

_I have a new chapter done and a bit of proof reading done to it as well. I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer than normal around 9,000 words and do a lot of lore with it. So it took quite some time to make sure it was correct for you all. I wanted to clarify in this chapter that teaching has become more streamlined than the past so the children will a bit smarter especially if the gene therapy helps increase their intelligence. This chapter takes place before the First Contact War on Shanxi talking about a certain someone a bit along with a snarky fellow in the future._

_For all of you who read Mass Effect comics you would know the first one easily. Now I have question for you "ALL" so please listen up or read it. I wondered about keeping Shepard in the story as well seeing it did play a massive roll in the games so there will be one poll showing if you want Shepard in the story. Personally there are too many stories about Shepard out there on the site. My brother thought it shouldn't be about Shepard in general though it may be minor or great like the games. There will be another poll up about Shepard's gender as well, but not history seeing I will choose a more unorthodox approaches than a straight war her. I hope you like it and please review it helps gives breath to this story. See you guys later and the next chapter will be more a grown up version of my OC in the future. _

…

**Chapter 1**

**First Contact **

…

_2150- Allied Coalition Forces has designated several countries of their own as part of the doctrine. In hopes to keep infighting down to a minimal, unlike the eighteen nations the Systems Alliance is made up from. Nations are divided in choosing each side. Until one has First Contact with aliens they would not try to choose sides. People still remain skeptical about the two factions the ACF made the first move. _

_Japan _

_Scandinavia_

_United Kingdom_

_France_

_Switzerland_

_Germany_

_Portugal_

_Spain_

_South Africa_

_Korea_

_They developed several Bureaus' to help make a stable command structure. Military known as High Command is running a different program compared to the Systems Alliance. ONI is known as the "Office of Naval Intelligence" which provides the propaganda, information for colonies, and running black operations. They also have internal affairs department to keep people in check. SNRI or the Strategic Development Research Institute focuses on the development on new technologies for civilians and the High Command. Working also with civilian companies to help promote growth and spread safe technologies. The government is based on the parliament based government having colonists, Earth, and even future spacers to have a seat. Process starts slow, to help integrate all governments as well other nations to join in like Rome._

_Further news the colonies for ACF continue to grow, but Alliance is asking assistance to help colonize the new planets seeing they already had a head-start. Vowing to keep their promise to help humanity, but own some of the colony as well. Founding a planet named Terra Nova and the Systems Alliance estimates until 2152 in the nearby system._

_2151- The Alliance lowers priority on the ruins and focuses on developing ships, survey planets, revamp alien technology, and to build colonies. Keeping a small team around to help research and find artifacts. Though low in number do to the global effect. Catherine Bell created flash clones of the DNA found at the ruin to make a breathing living version of a Prothean. She along with another scientist named Irene Alder from Austria who studies Psychic resonance find out they have the ability to control dark matter to manipulate the things around them. Correlating to new element zero in sky cars only in a human body. Dr. Alder alters the element zero exposing it the sun and electromagnetic waves. It changed the dark blue color to a light blue, with Dr. Bell's help they manage to splice it in a flash clone human. It showed minor telekinetic powers and awareness. _

_The event helped open a new field or science called Psionics. Dr. Alder will lead the field of research and hopes to help Dr. Catherine idea of giving humanity an edge. She selected groups of people on death row inmates and gives them a choice. "Agree to the experiment you will either die or live. If you some a results of any powers you will receive a stay of execution and better living style than prison." After that offer dozens of people that ran out of appeals, they take her off on that option. The inmates' had nothing left to lose, those who underwent this process. Three- fourths survive and showed the same results, but in a stronger way. She vows to find a way to increase Psionics ability and make equipment to support their new abilities. She wants to find a proper way to help limit rogue Psionics in the future other than sending electrical shock to their nervous system than the use of fatal implants._

_South African scientist named Andrew Banes makes synthetic diamond and other gems to help mining. He also built semiconductors for various mining equipment. It gave colonial miners' an easier time to dig for raw resources. _

_Arcturus Station was devised to watch over Arcturus relay along with massive fleets. ACF is quickly denied from helping build Arcturus Station. ACF best scientists propose a station on a wider scale using the largest asteroid they can find to make a station. A micro-Dyson sphere that exceeds any other idea and Citadel where even other can join. Along with a trans-light relay to help ships pass into systems the Mass Relay that isn't connected._

_The station will have a metal and crystalline layer on the outside. It will have environment garden world and city inside the station. The size of station will be 44.7km and 25.6 in diameter. Alliance news said it can't be possible by the Alliance standards. Andrew Banes provides a way of doing it with reasonable time and resources. Grab a fairly large asteroid and cut a hole to the core then drop a comet into it before resealing it and heating the whole thing up the volatiles in the comet, (Since it's pretty much ice) it would become gaseous expanding and causing the entire asteroid to expand to a much greater size. The project itself will help build artificial sun to help produce light and day in the station, along with an artificial weather system calling it ambitious. Dr. Mitsu confirms that this idea can be done though they need to improve the technology to match their goals. _

_2152- Demeter looks more like earth each passing year along with Reach. Alliance finally colonizes Eden Prime and Terra Nova properly with ACF's help with their Ark ships._

_2153- After studying Mass Relay technology, scientists noticed several problems that come along with it. An electrical overload can shut down equipment and shields with ease making quite impractical seeing the Omni-tool functions can easily do that. The guns may use effective means of dispersing shards of metal faster than a sniper rifle, but they overheat too quickly. The shielding system only works on catching bullets using Mass Relay Tech any older gun can easily pass through due to the speed not catch up to it. _

_ACF response to this was to use Rail guns or smaller versions of them. The problem with having a portable gun that uses it was the power. Fusion cells have gone a long way and implemented smaller and efficient use of electrical coils to help increase speed. It helped design weapons to be more compact, but folding process for the gun needed to be worked on still. Armor will be composed of ceramics', plastics, and titanium composites'. Different specs will apply to what special class of soldiers' to law enforcement. Shielding on the other hand eludes the scientists at hand thinking of wrapping a laser around the body to make energy shield rather than a kinetic one. Alliance scientists remain skeptical along with the beam weapon development. _

_2154- Yoko Masumoto was born in Kyoto, Japan, but birth complications during Asami's pregnancy stage happened. A crashed alliance ship incident in Japan's port caused element zero dust to affect pregnant woman to have children dying due to brain tumors and physical complications. Catherine Bell's research showed that thirty percent of the children died. Her friend's child was in the thirty percent range. She goes to correct the problem, but Irene Alder suggests that her child goes through augmentation. She wanted to augment her daughter to be a psionic to help give her a free experimental surgery. Asami was hesitant, but agreed seeing Catherine was doing genetic work herself. Shiro was ecstatic about having a psychic child; hundreds of children undergo the process in the ACF's hospitals. Naming their generation the second gen. Psionics as the first branch were volunteer 300 volunteer soldiers' using a combination of drugs to induce psychic powers? The second generation will be better than the first seeing they would work machines and ideas to make them stronger._

_2155- The Systems Alliance occupies completed portion of Arcturus station making it their headquarters. Allied Coalition Force has made great head way with their project called Cocoon their pride of joy. The inside of the station has air and gravity controls to help support the station. Special sections and walls have enhanced bulkhead seals to make the environment doesn't tapper with the city. The extra materials extracted from the inside helps speed the development up. ACF makes its headquarters, hoping to use Trans-light engine outside the Exodus system close to Eden Prime._

_2156- A dreadnought/flagship was developed to be two and half kilometers long. It has though and thick armor designed having titanium/ Palladium with experimental heat coating since shielding process isn't still being developed. It carries MAC gun, missile pods, point defense lasers, several smaller guns. It carries a large crew and several vehicles in it acting like a carrier with ships to help defend it. The energy shield in question was finally finished and tested out in a mock exam with the several destroyers. The shields hold up and prove that ground soldiers' can use this technology with confidence. They soon employed with ground soldiers' who test it out during mock fights or live fire exercise._

…

Year 2157 Shanxi/ Shanxi-Teta system

8:30 A.M.

As a little girl with short blond hair and green eyes who played with an Omni-tool on her wrist as she left the blue rubber ball on the ground. She was tinkering away looking at its design as she played with the scraps of plastic, ceramics, and steel. She was messing with Mini-fabricator forming customize blocks. She was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and white shoes. Asami walked up to her daughter and smiled. Her daughter looked up at her smiling.

"Hey Kaa-san, did you finish your work here? There are no other kids to play with here with me?" Yoko asked her.

Asami sighed looking at her daughter. "I'm sorry, your father and I constantly move around from Earth's countries to colonies leave you lonely my Yoko. I'm still not done with the appropriate calibrations to their tower systems. Do you know why?" Asami asked her daughter.

"There was error in calibration software." Yoko answered as Asami picked up her daughter. She kissed her forehead causing her to giggle.

"You're truly wonderful child and you're so smart. As soon as we finish up here we will go meet Tou-san at Arcturus Station he just finished training some N7 students." Asami promised her as she smiled.

"We are going to see daddy? Will he wear his chameleon suit of his?" Yoko asked him.

Asami giggled seeing her smart child was still a kid. "Of course, but its called SPI armor and it is called Semi-powered infiltration armor. I can't explain the details right now since its top secret still and knowing curious self you would try to thinker with it. So how do you like your Omni-tool?"

"I love it! I wonder we can make robots with me later? I heard you control them with it!" She shouted happily.

She nodded as she bent down picking up her ball. She walked towards the door of the facility. "Of course, we will make one to play with you. We will build one together along with your father since you both enthusiastic robot fans." She giggled as she made it towards a command center. "How do you like my teaching compared to the Day care I send you too when I'm busy?"

Her daughter pouted sadly. "They say I'm freak or some nerd…" she muttered. She waved her hand causing a light blue glow to come around a rock. As it lifted up in front of her and dropped it.

"It's because you're special honey not everyone can do such a thing or learn how to use an Omni-tool. Remember they are just words that don't mean anything, but hold back your true potential. Remember there are grown-ups with this ability as well. Plus every child your age wishes they have an Omni-tool." Asami explained.

Someone clapped their hands catching their attention as a group of people sat outside the door smiling. A woman with blond hair and green eyes walked up to them. She wore purple and white jump suit.

"I think you are special Yoko! Not every human can lift things with their mind with ease." She explained. She clapped her hands and tapped her head. My name is…

"Eva Coré…" Yoko muttered.

The two men behind Eva looked a bit surprised along with her as Asami nodded her head. "I'm sorry my daughter does that from time to time. It seems she can read people's surface thoughts at times. I try to tell her not to do it…" Asami apologized.

Eva waved her hands no. "Oh no, I think it's neat to see an actual psychic in work. So this is Dr. Alder and Catherine's Bell brain child. How good is she compared to other children?"

"Well so far the other children can't lift a thing without straining, but apparently it's due to mental capacity. She is only one that exhibits moving things without training. Soldiers had years to train their powers and they need implants to help them." Asami explained.

"So you're meeting with General Williams again about those faulty towers?" a man asked in the back. He was wearing white and orange suit as he held a shotgun in hand. He had black hair that was slick back as he brown eyes looked Asami.

"I wish he just let me use AI Black Box to fix the problem with ease. General Williams is making me run through each Guardian defense towers looking for any problems with the cables like some engineer. Software problem is because of bad components from the factory along with the fact they are damaged on the way here. Are you three Alliance officers?" Asami asked them.

A man with brown hair shrugged and his brown eyes looking at her. He wore a white shirt, brown jacket, brown pants, and black boots. "No, we are mercenaries Dr. Matsumoto; the Alliance doesn't have the numbers to help patrol this colony. We were hired by General Williams just like you. But obviously you get paid more to come out to fix such a thing. The name is Jack Harper nice to meet one of the brilliant minds of the 22nd century at hand." She shook hands with her as he looked down at Yoko. "So Yoko did you learn anything new about your Omni-tool?"

She waved the Omni-tool as a holographic blade came forward. "I learn there is a blade that comes with it… it's called…" Yoko muttered. She was trying to recall it. She looked back at her Omni-tool. "It uses a disposable Silicon Carbide for flash-forged by the Mini-fabricator. The one you gave uses electromagnetism to hold it together. It's hard as a diamond and it becomes searing hot, but it's safe to hold seeing it's away from my skin." She explained as Asami sighed shaking her head. Yoko disengaged the blade.

"I forgot that it comes with a blade…" Asami muttered.

Ben and Eva laughed it off. "It's okay it's hard to raise a daughter properly when you're moving place to place. It seems like we have another prodigy on our hands. I wonder if we are going to get another you doctor." Ben asked her.

A man came walking out in dress blues with gold trims. He had his black hair slicked back as his piercing brown eyes looked at the scene. The most noticeable thing about his face was a scar going down his right face and eye.

"I see you got up quite early from working all night with the towers doctor." The solider explained.

"General Williams, I didn't expect to see you quite earlier. I thought you will be overseeing the garrison and new recruits?" Eva asked him.

"Well I had the Dr. Matsumoto up all night working on Guardian defense lasers. I thought she would like to hear why I had done such a thing. She doesn't like playing engineer and crawling in machinery." The general explained.

"I don't see why I couldn't handle this problem by using one of my AI's. It was a big software problem that I had to reconfigure the data inputs by hand." Asami told him.

Williams sighed as he motioned her to walk with her. "We tested them out earlier this morning and I know you did an extraordinary job."

"I can't leave my daughter alone for one moment; the next thing she is going to do is play around with some gun a solider left behind."

"Don't worry we will watch over her Asami. You can talk to the general, while we show Yoko to the holographic shooting range." Eva offered.

"Holographic shooting range…" Yoko wondered.

"Yeah it's a game based on accuracy and speed. It's almost like laser tag." Ben told her.

Asami nodded. "Have fun my daughter and please don't pick up a real gun." Asami asked her.

Yoko nodded happily holding Eva's hand as he led her to another part of the facility. Asami walked along with the general. "As I was saying the Alliance seems paranoid about the fact there is another military power vying to represent humanity. But we simply lack the people, money, and resources the ACF has been gathering. You're a head researcher of SNRI, but this a good-will project between the two factions. Plus having a person here that knows what they are doing helps out as well." Williams explained.

Asami was confused at his statement. "I thought the Alliance would know what they are doing? Don't you have the manpower or the researchers to do something?" Asami asked the general.

He nodded his head. "You see the Alliance jumped on the fact of using alien technology without planning for the future properly. The ACF knew what they were doing and got the best researchers and private experiments like the Trans-light engine on your side. Properly setting up colonies and giving them proper support. I'm afraid the Alliance is stretching too far and they do not worry about defenses at all. Hell, they are even sending an exploration team without proper vessels to defend." Williams explained.

"You are worried that the defenses to Alliances colonies are not secured against incoming attacks if aliens were to come. Since you have too many green recruits in Mass Relay technology. You ask me to come for PR stunt between the Alliance and ACF. You are mostly worried about the relays' the Alliance opens will help lead to Earth so easily." Asami surmised as he nodded.

"If this is a large relay system there are bound to someone be out there with one. I wished that we had people to realize that important piece of information. But I'm stationed here on Shanxi to make sure it's protected until new relay is safe. Can you please check out the defense system for me one more time? Then, I will sign off on your payment and you will get of the planet first shuttle you can get. You will head to Arcturus station to receive your payment and then head back to wherever you please."

"I would like that; my husband is helping train N7 graduates. Shiro is ranked 1st lieutenant in the army; he is mostly an infiltrator or engineer in respect. I can get him crawling around ducts for fun my daughter thinks it's fun doing the same." Asami explained.

"So your daughter likes to be a solider? Well she already has some talent with an Omni-tool. I'm guessing the apple doesn't fall off the tree too far. But normally blond haired people and green eyes is a rarity itself like Eva Coré.

"Well she was one of the first to undergo augmentation process to earn Psionics. My friend sweetened the deal with my operation to save her life after that element zero dust exposure. She gained green eyes with a blue type of tint. For a while as a baby she could move pebbles and then now she can throw a kid around her age into the air."

"That is pretty impressive to have such a thing, but are there health risks for having such an ability?" the general asked her.

"Well besides the fact she has to eat more calories in her diet is around 4,000 instead of the normal three-thousand. Our scientists in SNRI are focusing on making military rations far better in taste and keep the calorie count. So far, it has been a success and it seems like processing foods are not the way to go." Asami explained.

"I hope they share their success with us… if they can make military rations like Gourmet food. I have no doubt every solider would be happy. Handing out beef substitutes' isn't really good." Williams explained.

"Well the only thing you have to worry about is the cost. We have increasing farmers' pay rate for good crops and animals each harvest. It will be all up the higher ups in the Alliance to decide where they want to go. So let me see if the alignment and software issues are solved with another test round." Asami offered as he led the way.

…

Yoko looked around to see the environment at hand it was almost like Earth, but with a foreign scene. She took pictures of the city with her Omni-tool. She made it to a shooting range area showing new recruits how to handle their guns. They were hitting holographic targets as some beeping noise given off. Ben was nodding his head as he saw colonists were here giving it a try as well.

"Well angel, here is the shooting range. The most appropriate age to learn how to shoot a gun is seven. But I think you're more than mature than a regular child." Ben told her.

Eva walked up to her patting her head. "Please remember guns aren't toys' Yoko they can hurt someone if you're not careful. When handling any fire-arms you need to know it does take skill and practice to aim correctly. Right now we are going with simulator guns that give you a feel for what the real thing is like." Eva told her. She handed her a collapsed pistol.

"Hahne-kedar…" Yoko muttered.

"Yeah, this is basic Kessler Pistol revamped to shoot laser targets only. It shoots fourteen shots before it overheats the gun. When the beeping sound goes off it requires you to let the gun cool down. In the real gun it shoots tiny shards like bullets. It squashes or breaks on impact rather puncture through leaving no damage at all. I'm guessing your dad doesn't use such a thing." Jack asked her.

She nodded her head. "My daddy says that the guns they use take too long to cool down. My mommy's friends say that the fire rate is too low. If you have a three man squad it would be impossible to beat fifteen soldiers. Numbers will win unless you have better tactics." Yoko announced.

Eva smiled nodding her head. "It seems like mother like daughter. You are really smart for your age do you plan on being a solider or scientists like your mother."

Yoko shrugged as she thought about it. "Why not both, I will always see knew things across the galaxy that way. I can spend time my mother and dad." She smiled.

The three couldn't help, but smile as Jack walked up to her. "Ok, there are things you need to know before you start shooting a gun. Amateurs' use guns' without learning how to use them properly. Stance is the first step to this and don't forget it, the ones produce in movies or shows don't accurately show how. First is the weaver stance something than handles the recoil which is perfect for you. First have you left foot pointing forward down the range or target? Right foot back pointing to the right and make sure you are comfortable." Jack explained.

"O-okay…" Yoko muttered. She got into stance like him as Jack pulled out his gun.

"You will want your right arm locked. Lean slightly into the recoil. This position gives you more twist to your waist and change different targets with ease. Remember to keep your left arm slightly bent as well." Jack told her as she nodded.

"Like this…?" She nodded.

Jack nodded putting his pistol up as Yoko did the same.

"Jack you are forgetting to tell her how to grip the gun." Eva told him.

He waved his hand nodding. "I know… first is the basic stance unless you want to teach her Eva."

She smirked as she nodded. She walked up to her. "It would be best seeing both Ben and you favor submachine guns and heavy weapons. Plus teaching her the over the way you grip will cause complications. Women's hands are smaller than men's and child no less." Eva argued.

"There is a difference in grip?" Yoko asked Eva.

Ben spoke up and nodded. "Depending how big your hands are depends how you hold it. People with bigger hands have to grip around the trigger guard." He explained.

Eva held her gun out and down towards the ground. "Ok, you want to grip right here with three fingers and keep your index finger straight out. Then, you put left around your right pushing your right thumb into the grip." Eva explained as Yoko followed it. She smiled and nodded to her success. She held it out straight in her stance. "Very good you're a quick learner aren't you?"

"The last thing you need to know is shot alignment iron-sights. The front and back of the iron sights needs to be lined up at the target. Now sight picture is another subject to learn for you. When you get the proper alignment focus the front and have the target focus on top of the front sight." Ben explained. He pushed Yoko up to the front line. Holographic balls floated in the air. "Go on give it a try to get a feel for it. Hit the eye for bonus points' maybe you might get a prize."

Yoko nodded as she got into stance as she fired a shot. The shot hits dead on as it caught some people's attention.

"Damn… I thought her first shot will miss…" Someone muttered. She fired away at the targets as the laser finds its target.

"Am I doing good job?" She asked them.

"You are doing well sweetheart you are beating all these other novices who come to the range." Eva assured her.

Ben and Jack watch the score list. Ben took swig of water from his canteen. "I can't believe that she learned how to use the gun so quickly. Hell, even the new recruits have trouble even hitting the target." Ben muttered.

"Well Yoko is an upcoming prodigy." Jack muttered.

A solider that wore a black and blue armor came walking over to the scene. He looked at the scene and nodded his head stood before him. He looked at his new recruits to see they were not hitting the targets properly. "Damn she is actually pretty good first timer. Rookies tend to let the interfaces help them shoot straight." He pointed out as Jack looked closely at the man and recognized him.

"I didn't think you would be here Lieutenant Tadius Ahern." Ben told him. Ahern's red-brown hair showed throughout his helmet. His brown eyes looked at the little girl.

"I have been trying to teach rookies all day to not rely on the interface to help them shoot. Maybe we should teach them to shoot with pistols rather than standard M7 rifles we hand out. Maybe they are bunch of kids trying to go under the deferred education plan." Ahern complained. He walked up to her.

"So young lady are you having a ball at our training facility?" he asked her. She turned nodding her head.

"Thank you sir, for allowing me to be here, it was so easy to learn how to hold a pistol. Do you want to stop?" she asked him.

Ahern shrugged. "If you want to, but it seems like you are enjoying it. You can keep the pistol and I will upload something to your Omni-tool." Ahern tamped on his Omni-tool as hears glow blue. She noticed a program appear up as target practice.

"Thank you, I even see one for something called a drone." She shouted in joy.

"Well this is program can hook remotely for robots of your choosing. As well display an experimental drone the Alliance is using. But knowing your mother the issue of getting one will be no trouble."

"Well that is quite true seeing the next time we meet her father we will make one from scratch." A voice called out. Yoko turned to her mother with a smile. "We are finally going to see your father at Arcturus Station."

She smiled happily running over to her. "Next time, can we meet other kids for me to play with me?"

"Is it all right if we can take a picture of this occasion? She may not remember this in the future if she grows up to fast." Eva suggested.

"Can we take a photo?" Yoko asked her. Asami nodded as the group took a photo together as they noticed the shuttle about to take off. As the two hurried aboard they waved bye to them. The news was playing the Alliance in the shuttle as it took off.

_Researchers and exploratory team heads to new relay to explore new planets to explore. They named the Mass relay "314" in hopes to increase Humanity's known space. Colonization between ACF and the Alliance are quite fruitful. Allied Force Coalition keeps their promise to help the Alliance and keeping humanity strong. Helping with colony development, training soldiers', and help develop new technologies. _

_On other news the ACF has developed a new form of solider saying they are ready to hit the field. The information on their soldiers' and technology still remains a secret. Alliance Intelligence proposes they are developing counters for the technology they are using. In the event that the aliens use the same tech the Protheans use giving them a clear advantage._

The shuttle flied off towards dark space as it head towards the nearest relay.

…

The shuttle was approaching the Arcturus station as Yoko took a picture of the station. It was a 5-kilometer diameter Stanford Torus-type space station. It had two wings like formations from the side acting like some ship. The shuttle made way towards docking bay zone and landed. Several people were sitting there waiting for people. Yoko saw a familiar sight sitting outside as she saw her father wearing a black and grey BDU; it had the logo of ACF and earth on his right shoulder.

She ran out first as he bent down towards her as he picked her up spinning her. He kissed her forehead as she giggled. "I missed you sweetheart! How was your trip?"

"Pretty good, Jack, Eva, and Ben taught me how to use a gun?" She told him with enthusiasm.

Asami giggled showing the gun. "It was Alliance laser tag pistol used for holographic targets. It seems she is growing up too fast to be some regular kid anymore. I don't know what Irene and Catherine did to my baby…" She muttered. Shiro kissed his wife as he motioned them to follow along.

"Well it seems you are growing up to be a big girl soon. When I get a break after N7 graduation I will get time to play with you and spend time with your mother. I hope anything else won't get in the way of my vacation time. So what do you want to do when I get off sweetheart?" He asked her daughter.

"I want to build a robot with you." She laughed as he smiled.

"How about we create an information drone instead? One that will help keep a dairy and records of the things you do. It will be mostly a gravity based and holographic drone. What color do you want it to be?" Shiro asked her.

"Light blue or and pink." She answered.

"Well I know where to get the parts from. I have some spare parts lying around, but right now you will have to rely on VI since the ACF is limiting the number of AI's to certain areas." Asami explained.

"Hey Lieutenant Matsumoto!" someone called out as Shiro turned to see a black African male coming with a bit of dark voice. He noticed a man wearing his combat armor with N7 on the front of it. He blaze of a red stripe going down the right arm of his suit.

"2nd Lieutenant I didn't expect you to be here! Is there a problem?" Shiro asked him.

"Sorry for cutting in on family time, but Jon Grissom is coming to first graduation soon. I was wondering if you are going to ceremony." He asked him as he shook his head. "I'm sorry we haven't met Mrs. Matsumoto, my name is David Anderson."

He shook her hand and nodded. "Asami Matsumoto and this is my daughter Yoko." Asami introduced herself and her daughter.

"Hello Anderson-san." Yoko waved happily.

"Hello to you too as Yoko, I heard from your father that you're actually a psychic. Would like to show me a bit of your powers?" David smiled as Asami nudged him.

"What?" Shiro smiled.

Yoko nodded her head. "Okay, just don't be mad…" she muttered. She waved her hand out. Light blue grabbed the pistol of his waist as it floated in the air. It spun in front of him as he looked surprised and amazed.

"Wow, I didn't think it was real… you can do this all by yourself. Can you lift heavier things?" David asked her. She guided the pistol back to his waist as she sweated a little.

"I can lift thirty pounds so far, but it makes tired if I use it too long? What was my Tou-san teaching you all?" Yoko asked him.

"Well your dad is one of kind man, hand to hand courses, knife training, technical training, Zero-G training, and stealth training. It was quite hard on us as I felt like he almost broke my limbs several times in training."

Shiro shook his head. "Well I didn't think I was hard on you soldiers'." Shiro joked.

David turns towards Asami. "He wakes up at 4:00 in the morning or sometimes force us to stay up until dawn for stealth training. To see if we can remain undetected until morning time. He gave us a hard time and even forcing us to cannibalize broken guns to make an actual working one. Most of our training days were usually twenty hours at times with little sleep and food. He was doing the training with us as well for morale support at least." David told her.

Asami shook her head. "My husband does some crazy things at times, but it's acceptable to me. So do you have a wife as well too 2nd Lieutenant?" Asami asked her.

"Well yes, her name is Cynthia and she lives on Earth. I don't get to see her much as often due to the Alliance training and posting." Anderson admitted.

Asami nodded her head. "Common mistake…" She muttered.

"Well we are going to talk to the engineers for a while to see if we can get some scrap parts for our little project. Come one sweet heart, while your mother is talk to Mr. Anderson." Shiro announced as his daughter skipped along.

David raised an eyebrow to her statement as they walked along. "Common mistake… what do you mean by that…" He asked as he was cut off by her speaking first.

"Just call me Asami, people calling me ma'am or doctor a lot can get on your nerves." She told him.

"What do you mean by that Asami?" he finally got his question out. She saw her husband talking to a few engineers on the side with Yoko. They were getting some scrap parts for their little project.

"What I mean is you distancing yourself away from her David. A relationship like this won't survive the constant moving around and not seeing her for months on end. Take us for example we have jobs and degrees' lining up with our lives. It makes it quite possible to see each other a lot more often. So when it comes down the road you either have to choose your career or her. Most likely she will think it's your problem you don't spend enough time with her. She might see other people that give her attention to her life or give it spice. It's some friendly advice after all. I have already seen it once happened to my husband friend? Do you have any children?" Asami asked her.

"Thanks for the advice, but no, I don't have any children yet. I will keep in mind what you said earlier, but I'm still only twenty years old. I have some time to actual gone back to Earth."

"What happens if you become a hero to the Systems Alliance or veteran in some event? I doubt you will have enough time to go back to Earth. You should always look towards the future and look back on the past to improve your actions. So have you met Jon Grissom before, he seems like bitter man to me? Jon calls my conversations a breath of fresh air?" She told him.

David looked confused by such a thing. "A hero in the Alliance said that, I cannot see why he would he be bitter about being a hero?"

"Well he had the same crisis as you almost, but keep it to yourself David. He hates being elevated to hero status for a simple feat. His relationship with his wife back at Texas it deteriorated and they got a divorce. He hates the press, PR stunts, and people raising him on some platform above them. If you talk to him like a normal man you two will get along together when you do meet each other." Asami explained.

"I see… when did you meet him?" David asked her.

"I was scientist crew studying the Mass Relay and the key person helping activate the Relay as well. I helped translate the Prothean archives for the whole Earth and her few colonies at the time to see. I met him back on the New Delhi when dropped us off at Shanxi. He was talking to General Williams about a new batch of recruits from Earth. That was at least two weeks ago…" Asami muttered.

Shiro walked back holding a basket in hand as his daughter skipped happily. "Well Anderson, I have to catch you later. Yoko wants to try to learn how to build a drone. Unless you need lessons in making one, it can be advantageous learning to make one yourself. Combat drones and scout drones will be up your alley especially walking into unknown situation." Shiro asked him.

"I'm good at basic hacking sir, but you're the pro when it comes to understanding technology. You can spend time with the rest of your family. I will be hanging out with the men doing some drills to keep us sharp and alert. Most likely go over our speeches if we have to address the crowd." Anderson told them as they nodded.

"Luckily I got some rooms for the three of us? I met a civilian contractor that helped designed the room. It's reserved for high clientele and their families." Shiro told her.

"A civilian contractor who is it?" Asami asked him.

"Alicia Moreau, she works here by providing supplies and luxuries to the station. She also works on fixing ships to help pay for her son's operations." Shiro told her.

"There is someone I can actual play with!" Yoko shouted happily.

He patted her head and nodded. "You see the Alliance hasn't jumped on Catherine's idea of curing all diseases' before there born. It's still expensive for most and he has a rare case of disease. Her son Jeff has moderate to severe case of Vrolik Syndrome. He has relied on crutches and braces to get along so throwing a ball would be hard Yoko?" Shiro explained.

"We can play board games and build things right?" She asked her father as he nodded yes.

"So even with two hundred years of science ahead of Earth. We still have some diseases' that give us some trouble. Is she consulting Catherine about his ordeal?" Asami asked her husband.

Shiro nodded yes. "Jeff has to wait until he is fully grown up before he can undergo treatment. If they do it now, Jeff might not be able to She thinks it can be handled by fusing the bone together and place metallic coating over it. Alternative way is to fuse just enough to major bones together before going to the smaller ones." Shiro explained.

"Well I bet he is lonely, but Yoko when you play with him please be honest with him. He is different just like you in his own way. I don't want to be sad for playing around with him for sympathy." Asami asked her.

"Ok, but I wonder what he likes to do." Yoko wondered.

They made their way to their suite as he noticed a brown-haired woman with brown eyes. She wore a contractor uniform that was grey. A young boy stylized wearing an Alliance blue shirt, a ball cap with Alliance logo on it, black pants, white socks and black plastic sandals. He stood next to the glass as he watched ships fly by. He braces over his legs to hold them together as he held a crutch to help guide his body.

"Mr. Matsumoto, so there are I was wondering when I was going to meet your family! Jeff baby there is a girl just a year older than you for you to play with." Alicia told her son.

Jeff would lower his head brushing the brown hair and he peered behind them using the glass surface. "Mom, you know I can't play with normal kids."

"It's okay, I don't mind!" Yoko shouted happily skipping up to him. She noticed he was shocked to see her smile on her face. "My name is Yoko, Matsumoto it's nice to meet."

She gave a quick bow as Jeff tried to not frown. "My name is Jeff… nice to meet you." He muttered.

"So Jeff, what do you like to do for fun?" Yoko asked him.

"Nothing, but play video games and board games with my mother…" he muttered.

"Well, I like messing with technology like my dad and mom." Yoko explained as three adults watched from afar.

"Jeff has a lot of self-esteem problems as other kids usually make fun of his disposition. When I tried getting all of Jeff's genetic problems settled in the womb. The doctors just couldn't fix the problem for me even with all this science." She muttered. "Your husband recommended me to Catherine Bell and she made up some manageable ways for Jeff to be a normal person."

"It's hard raising a kid alone, so where is your husband?" Asami explained.

"Well he is helping with a colony named Tiptree he and I plan on having another kid later. But Jeff's health becomes a priority. But I'm forced to go back Earth to help pick up some supplies for my job." Alicia muttered.

"Don't worry; we can look after him for the time being? The two of us tends to move around the Earth or colonies without giving our daughter a normal life. It will only be a twelve hour trip using the Mass Relay." Shiro announced.

"Could you really do that I will be in your debt?"

Shiro waved it off. "No need, you got us a nice room for free unlike the many guests that come here. Plus we have a world class genius here to help if something comes up wrong." Shiro told her as he looked towards Asami as she shook her head with a smile.

"You always flatter me with your words, but I'm guessing he has a doctor on Arcturus Station if one something comes up." Asami explained.

She nodded pressing her Omni-tool sending information to Shiro's. "I sent you everything you needed to know to your Omni-tool. Thank you! but let me tell what is going to him and grab some of his things."

Alicia strode up hearing the two talking.

"You like ships eh, Jeff? How about my dad and I make a model ship for you to fly with your Omni-tool? A man named Tadius Ahern gave me a drone protocol and I can give you the same protocol as well."

"You will make one for me… okay, but can I design?" Jeff asked her.

She nodded as Jeff noticed his mother. "Hey mom, I didn't think you were right. But she is nice…" he muttered.

"Well Jeff, I have to take off do to my job back to earth. It will only be a day's worth of business and I will have Mr. Matsumoto and his family will be watching over. You will have someone to at least play with you. I am sorry it came up short, but I need to pay the bills for the apartment here and your special treatments."

"I understand…" he muttered.

Shiro and Asami walked up. "It's okay, Jeff it will be for a while. You like ships huh; you wanted to build one your own. What type do you want to build?" Shiro asked him.

"I prefer frigates to those big bulky ships they make." He proclaimed.

"I will be with your things Jeff I will see you in Mr. Matsumoto's apartment. I hope that is okay?" Alicia asked them.

"It's okay, just be sure not to have some sort of accident running." Asami assured her as she took off.

"Would you like to ask some questions Jeff?" Shiro asked her.

"How can she be so tall?" Jeff pointed at her. Yoko stood tall as a five-year old.

"Well just like your mother had problems having you. She was developing small tumors due to element zero dust. She could have died, but Catherine Bell my friend did several experimental procedures to help save her life. Sadly she is still some sort of project to her still. She is a psychic like the ones in the videos you must have heard about." Asami thought.

"Psy…" Jeff muttered.

"Let me show you!" Yoko shouted as she raised her arm up. Light blue glow picked surrounded her arm as her parents looked in shock. Her father grabbed her hand as he nodded no.

"Maybe we should talk about using your powers in front of people darling." Shiro addressed as he pulled her to the side. "You do realize I'm proud and glad that you have this ability right?"

Yoko nodded slowing down as her father stood there. "Yes, I know that Tou-san, you would even tell your friends about me." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Well there is a lesson I want you to learn?"

"A lesson…" Yoko muttered with intrigue.

"You should never let your powers, abilities, or handicaps stop who you want to be. Your psychic powers are not a toy or skill you can exploit. You should work on your natural skills and talents to impress people."

"I need to show off skill like playing with tech just like you have martial arts?" Yoko asked her.

"Correct, one day you may need it to help people in need or to help yourself out of a mess. You should work on impressing people without it. Maybe I should start teaching you how to defend yourself as well. Soon as I get some leave time ok, and a proper school where you can have fun with other kids. We will talk about it more later Yoko. But first let's start on the drone and ship before I have to go to that ceremony." Shiro told her daughter.

She smiled as he patted as her head. "Ok, but let's work on Jeff's ship first. It would take longer than our drone." She suggested as he nodded.

The four proceeded heading into the suite and to wait for Alicia to come back.

…

Days passed as Yoko looked at her floating blue orb that revolved around five pink gyroscopes' circled inside it. She smiled seeing it float easily around her room looking at her drawings. Many photos of the sights around the world such as Japan, America, South America, Demeter, Reach, Shanxi, the group picture at Shanxi, and the new picture with her first friend Jeff.

She was busy trying to sketch out something as she looked at her ink set. She had several hard copy books on how to draw. Her father's personal manga books wrapped in preserved plastic.

"_To draw a manga you must research current books. Then, you practice drawing or doing digital artwork on tablet. Preferably old school art than CGI you normally see. Write a script and plan well, no one likes a regular plot. Now your layouts and how you will present them on paper then draw. Fill in details for realism and do not put speech bubbles in just yet. Scan them in Via Omni-tool to your computer to clean it up. Color and shade unless it's a one shot manga or a short novel. Add speech bubbles into the scene by computer. Upload it to the internet to show other's your results. Yoko at your current age, you will need more practice to get to expert level." _The drone told her.

"Okay! I will keep practicing." Yoko muttered.

As a ringing noise came from her computer as she looked up. "Who is calling me my mother or father?" Yoko asked her drone.

"_Asami Matsumoto,_" it answered. She got up quickly from the ground making way to the computer. _"I will play it now for you?"_

"Hello Kaa-san!" Yoko shouted enthusiastically as she noticed she was a bit worried. "What is wrong Kaa-san you really don't look happy?"

"Yoko, can you please pack up your things? It's really important you help organize your things we are moving to Cocoon ACF's headquarters since I am lead head scientist in one of their departments. It is urgent news and I'm afraid you can't spend any more time with Jeff. But at least you have his contact information…" she explained as Yoko looked confused.

"Is something happening?" She asked her mother.

She nodded yes. "Remember your dad is a solider right?" Asami asked her daughter as she nodded. "Well he is being called to serve against the very thing Humanity feared ever since 2149."

"You mean we are finally meeting aliens! Are they friendly…?" Yoko shouted excitedly as her mother nodded no. Her excitement dropped as she understood why. "Daddy is going to fight them."

"Yes, remember the news of the exploration team opening relay 314 in the Alliance news. Well it seems like opening them we stumbled upon them. One research vessel made it back to warn a retaliatory force to destroy aliens called Turians. Then they sent their fleet to destroy their forces. Alliance apparently sent probes into Turian space. Right now, they don't know about our colonies and Earth yet." Asami explained.

"What is going to happen now?" Yoko asked her mother.

"Your father is coming over to explain something for you and help you pack. But we have to leave within the hour to our debriefing with ONI for the next step. There is no doubt that High Command and Systems Alliance would be working together on this one. So please start packing up for me… I know I have been a bit selfish lately when it comes to my and your happiness. This is going to be bigger than me quite soon. I will be over there soon after I tell Alicia to record the N7 graduation for us since we can't make it." Asami told her as the video shut off.

Yoko looked around to see her backpack and two large blue duffel bags. She sighed as picked them up and sat them on her bed. She wondered what the future will have in store for humanity in general.

…

_**Codec Lore**_

_SPI armor or Semi-powered infiltration armor an idea by Shiro Matsumoto to make armor blending in like a chameleon or be invisible itself. Bending light away or around a person to make it appear they were invisible. At first he didn't take the idea serious, but Rear Admiral ONI named __Margaret O. Parangosky liked the idea. It was design was proposed ever since the rise of ONI and SNRI to his wife as joke about him being a modern day ninja. Admiral Parangosky asked for the technical and engineering side of SNRI to see it was possible. It was more advance than their standard infantry, but not as much ******* in development redacted under ONI protocol 0123-5- Omega under ACF law._

_SPI armor it featured hardened plates and photo-reactive panels. When first made it could take a few blows before it failed. It was rectified, but it had problems of being active than the original time period set out. A full body armor with an enclosed helmet with HUD display. It has EVA capability for space activities. It was also equipped with a cushioning layer of liquid nano-crystals that provided more ballistic protection than three centimeters of __Kevlar__ diamond weave, without the bulk. It had texture buffer issue for blending in at first, but solved a bit later. It has been described as "part legionnaire mail, part tactical body armor, and part chameleon" by many soldiers' and scientists. _

_Another idea by Rear Admiral __Parangosky was the concept of a stealth ship for battle like a submarine in its earlier days meant to do special operations. ACF ships were big and to make them smaller and with more curves would be hard. Scientists worked hard to make ships more efficient and cost effective. Having a stealth corvette would help even the odds out about going into enemy territories. To help collect intelligence, drop off troops unnoticed; avoid scans, and any detection. The prowler was conceived using the advance photo reflective panels. _

_Ablative baffles, counter electronic systems, matte black ablative stealth coating, texture buffers, and stealth Ablative coating was added to its design. It was lighter armored and had a speed that passed normal parameters of current frigates. It had special mines, missiles, and top grade pulse laser target system. With an AI installed they can run drones to help confuse the enemy ships of how many attackers they had or defend the ship with lasers or personal shielding._

_With Admiral Parangosky leading the ship into Turian space hopefully to gain as much Intel about their enemy their plans is to let the Alliance handle Shanxi if ever discovered since it was the closest planet to Relay 314. Have a program that destroy all evidence of Earth and it's colonies on hand for General Williams. He drilled his soldiers' not to say anything about Humanity except this planet. _

_ACF counter strategy was to take over the Turian colonies closet to Relay 314 cutting off any troops from coming back through the relay with 'Special Mines' as well disable communications and shut down Primary and secondary relay's to their homeland. An idea to use slip-space technology to move the relay was proposed. Rockets from their ship would move the relay itself. Making sure the Turians can't use the relay to get into human systems seeing they rely on Mass Relay technology. System Alliance protests about moving the relay, but 'Higher-ups' on both sides it should be considered. High Command assures it can be moved back to allow their ships through to attack._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone it is me again! **

**It's good to be back and I can present another chapter. It was a set up to what is to come ahead in the story and move into the action. I read the Poll which was meager, but the majority says Shepard is in and I am sorry for the others that chosen other categories. I am deciding on what Shepard's gender should be and I have poll for you to dictate which sex this stories Shepard should be. I have decided on his background it will be a Spacer/ Sole survivor background. The Systems Alliance is constantly grabbing territory without properly surveying their planets unlike the ****ACF ****who take the slow approach to things. They do not like the fact the integrating into a society like theirs is filled with too many dangers. In this chapter I did something to cause tension with the two groups as well decrease tensions with Turian Hierarchy. So if you noticed if the Turian Councilor seems tolerant of humanity. One they gained more respect for the ACF seeing they didn't use the Mass Relay's like the Alliance. They are trying to gain more information about them to help their people. Changes in the Government mostly happen after 2165 in the Mass Effect world. Please read, enjoy, and review this new chapter about your thoughts about the story. If you don't like Shepard's background please try to see what is reasonable to make a realistic Shepard. I first thought the Butcher of Torfan was going to be Shepard in my story. See you guys later and thank you for the support! **

…

**Chapter 2**

**Integrating into a Society**

…

_2157- The Alliance sends a lot of espionage probes into Turian space. Scared that aliens will study their technology they placed a demo-nuke- Twenty-kiloton tactical nuke warhead it is equal to the bomb to Hiroshima in the twentieth century. Rear Admiral Parangosky has different ideas to run surveillance into hostile territory and infiltrate Turian colonies for information. The Alliance was stretched thin due to exploration efforts and the Turians defeated the scout and patrol ships with ease._

_Admiral Parangosky seizes the opportunity to hit a Turian frigate with 50 personal aboard. AI Athens shut down their sensors seeing they never had to AI problems and the fact they are outlawed for 300 years. As a boarding team led by Shiro Matsumoto covertly entered the ship with a platoon 10 soldiers. Turians wondered it was a malfunction five Turians were taken down and detained. As the rest fought try fighting and sending out a message it was in vain. AI Athens has shut down all their communication and primary systems. Forty-five Turians ended up dead and they realized all of them were trained to fight and never turned their back on their opponents'. Athens restarted the ship and disabled the tracking features. They quickly took it to the Utopia system for SNRI to study. Shiro was commended for the smooth operation and only some people two were wounded being rookies. _

_SNRI quickly saw their weapons and ships were quite different in nature. Their ships still hand wing like formations. Their CIC was positioned differently and the soldiers' caught were sent to ONI. ONI used their extra food to help feed them while they interrogated them. As they learned soon there was a council with many other races joined. It daunted it didn't dissuade their plan, despite the Alliance wanting to keep them near Human territory. They gained the Codex and learned everything about the galaxy beyond Relay 314. ONI uses it to their advantage to coordinate troops to be effective. Turians were just fighting this war alone with Humanity an idea was proposed. The Comm. Buoys' were the key along with their supply ships seeing they were Dextro-amino instead Levo-amino like humans. _

_The combination of mines around the relays when troops arrive from 314 Relay will soften them up. Then set mines on the opposite side of the relay making sure the ones that returned didn't go back for supplies or more come through. As a jamming device will be placed around the Mass Relay to ensure they picked it up as debris. As well using captured frigates distress beacon to lure ships into the line of fire. _

_After the first month Turians break through to Shanxi, they eventually capture it within two weeks. General Williams was forced to surrender due to the orbital bombardment was wiping out innocent civilians' to kill a few marines since it was too hard to move in with their troops. They suffer logistical problems due to the fact their food has to ship to Shanxi. A fleet of ACF ships catch them off guard and destroys their cruisers preventing them from going back to Shanxi or Palaven. Operation "First Strike" was in effect now._

_First Strike operation was too taken over colonies outside the fridge of space. Sabotage or capture key facilities as well capture key targets before they noticed they were there. _

_First colony Eidsche was captured as well the Macedyn and Nimines. Each cut off from Palaven as part of a staging ground. The population resisted heavily, but troops cut off from their basic resources to put up an effective fight. As well the new Psionics warriors caught them off guard to prepare for it. Using hit and run tactics to dwindle their fighting spirit. _

_During the third month Admiral Kastanie Drescher led the __Second Fleet__ against Shanxi, catching the Turians by surprise and evicting them from the planet. They were trying to gear up for War, ACF operation on Palaven kidnap's Primarch Fedorian before war plans could be discussed with Sparatus. Panicking begins to set in as they left a message in Turian saying "We got your leader." They left behind a video record of them taking the Primarch as Turians try to gear up for war. Citadel Council intervenes in time to stop war between the Turian Hierarchy and Humanity. Not knowing that humanity itself is divided in half on their direction. The negotiation will take place on the Citadel._

_Ambassador Anita Goyle will represent the Systems Alliance as Edward D. Teach representing the Allied Coalition Forces. They transport aboard the flagship 'Revelation' as it helps transport the captured prisoners and the Primarch as well for negotiations. Shiro Matsumoto was promoted to Captain Rank and nicknamed Super ninja, Nyx, and shadow warrior. He gained this rank by kidnapping the Primarch on Palaven before the summit meeting._

…

Edward D. Teach sat in isolated room on the Citadel. There were soldiers' from each faction were here. He sat across from Anita Goyle who wore a black dress. She had black hair turning gray and brown piercing eyes staring at him. He sat there with a frown on his face as he tried to compose himself after looking at the data-pad.

"I have something for your goals Ambassador Goyle. You have to be god damn insane to take a bad deal such as this." Edward explained.

Shiro was in the room looking for bugs and made a sweep for operatives in cloak. David Anderson frown hearing this conversation turning bad. A woman standing at six-three looked towards him. It was his gunnery sergeant Jill Dah standing beside him.

"What seems to be the problem Lieutenant?" Jill asked him.

"The three things that debate usually go by economic, political, and military. Ambassador Teach is appalled of the circumstances that the Alliance is going by." Anderson surmised.

"Calm down Mr. Teach, let's go through this again with the political side of things." Anita told him. "We are outnumbered here to trillions of aliens here in space with their own society. We can increase trade as well protect ourselves to the nearby Terminus Systems that have pirates, slavers, spies, and rogue AI called the Geth. We can increase our territory even more by colonizing Skyllian Verge and the Attican Traverse meaning you will get a fair share of planets as well. We can join the Citadel Council and earn an embassy and then a council seat to ensure we have galactic influences."

Edward composed himself before speaking. "Your pros' doesn't tell of the consequences we will be facing especially undermines our jobs and way of life. You are selling out humanity in hopes to be some help gain money for corporations. You can't decide humanity's future living under someone's ruling it stunts are growth. The Alliance has almost caught with these people technology wise… do you realize what that means?" Edward asked them as he looked around.

Shiro finally spoke up. "Meaning it is stagnant and there is no room to grow here. Several other species' like the Volus who created currency system and trade hasn't got a seat. Our future isn't looking too bright; another example will be the Hanar who helped saved the Drell. Such a feat on that scale is overlooked by three people deciding things based on pride. Then, I look at the history to see they use the Krogan and then sterilize them preventing them from having children. Agents who only answer to the Council and they have the right to break any laws unless the council deems it to excessive. There society is too flawed with several other things you haven't discussed yet." Shiro explained.

Edward nodded in approval. "Then you have to look at the territory they are giving us rights to colonize as well. It's all a ploy to help patrol and control a region of space without lifting finger. When we need help we will be ignored like second class citizens Anita. Then we have to discuss their laws which are flawed. AIs' have been the backbone for us 141 years straight without any problems at all. We would be dogs that owned and never will be taken care of properly." Edward calmly explained. "Now you can discuss economics now."

Anita tried to not frown as she smiled. "This can help increase our golf and silver stores as well give us raw resources to keep us strong. Branch out businesses and have influence over their economy. We gain new technologies and make new ones to help humanity." Anita told him.

"Do you realize the flaw in your argument?" Edward asked her.

"A flaw…" Anita muttered.

"If they haven't developed anything new there isn't something we need to trade around. It will be redundant and easy to get in the Terminus Systems with the right price. They rely on new species' to make new ideas and technologies for them. They can effectively leach off us with ease as a contribution to get an embassy. There economy will dwarf ours easily and we will be forced to increase trade to compete a never ending uphill battle seeing the Asari live for 1000 years. Plus what the rules they place restrict technology that keeps the ACF jobs running as well back on Earth. It is another instance that this going to fail seeing you will spend most of your money on new colonies or military ideas." Teach explained.

Anita saw this was going nowhere. "Military-wise we are outgunned, spies and saboteurs cam strike us at any moment. Truthfully have the stuff they have here is abnormal like biotics that are almost like Psionics soldiers'. If we decrease dreadnoughts and make carriers with fighters it will solve a lot of answers. We can easily defend systems we own within reasonable time limit. We still don't know how the rest of the galaxy still works. We need cooperate to protect our space and interests." Anita pushed.

"You do realize the plan to have carriers filled with aircraft, personal, vehicles, food, and other things will not cut it Anita. Only three percent of people joined the Alliance between your colonies and Earth. ACF give incentives for people going the military route and we have a good recruitment of six to ten percent at times. Everyone learns how to defend themselves and know how to wield a gun that goes side by side with their education. Our AI's can run drone ships' or orbital platforms'. It can decrease soldiers' death and increasing our defensive capabilities. In truth how can you ever defend territory when you keep expanding it's impossible unless you rely on corporations' to solve your needs. They will try to cut corners to maximize profit to make basic colonies. People living on fringe colony worlds perceive the lack of action as an unwillingness to aid them. But we all know it would be due to the lack of people, resources, and money. Look at Shanxi as a reminder of what is to come. Every argument you gave me doesn't outweigh the pros from the cons Ambassador Goyle. This is fool hardy plan and being naïve is one thing I won't stand for." Edward explained.

"Well when he puts it that way he does care more than the average politician." Jill muttered.

"We are not working alone in this endeavor Ambassador Teach you are also helping humanity. We can lessen the workload between these problems. If the Batarians can keep slavery you can argue to keep AI's within our territory and ships. You can also work with Synthetic insights to show that they aren't dangerous. We can make joint task projects to help colonize and protect our colonies."

"You do realize we can't help bail you out whatever you are dealing with in right. We will need incentives to help protect areas of interests or places outside your control. We don't skimp on quality, but only if the AI problem goes exactly the outcome you predicted." Edward explained.

"How many dreadnoughts do you own? Well it would be out of proportion seeing energy requirements?" Anita asked him.

"We have currently one Dreadnought due to size of it, but it also acts as a carrier type vessel. The Frigates are designed to be smaller to match the ones the Alliance have mainly for scouting or patrol. You have cruisers, but we have destroyers that fulfill the same requirements, they are 900-1150 meter range like a dreadnought the Citadel uses. We already have two types of carriers one for colonization named ark and one for aircrafts and drones." Edward explained.

"Damn, those suckers are huge…" Jill muttered.

"Did you make a way to counter Mass Relay tech and bypass their defenses?" Anita asked him.

Edward shrugged. "Why do you think we had such a successful campaign? With AI support we can shut down the enemies' ship functions in mid-battle? I know the council may want to inquire ACF tech, but we don't want any technology falling in mercenary hands or otherwise. We are bumping up Fabrication right management and have ID locks on the gun. I also want to keep our trans-light engine we still want to explore in between the stars."

They heard a knock on the door as soldiers gripped their weapons as Asari peek her head through. "Excuse me ambassadors' the fifteen minute break is up. They are awaiting your decision on the negotiations'." She said as they nodded getting up.

"Thank you we will be leaving now." Anita told her. Edward made sure to look his best before he left out his door.

…

_The negotiation with Salarian councilor Eistan, Asari councilor Tevos, and Turian councilor Talus went smooth on the most point for the two factions. Alliance got their wish to join their community, but had to establish trade and make contributions to their society to gain an Embassy. To keep their trans-light engine and AI's they compromised to keep them in their territory and ships. As well do some business with Synthetic Insights on the Noveria, though don't expose the secrets about how their AI's work. _

_ACF enforced new rules to help protect humanity as a whole. As well prep themselves for the eventually spies or agents wanting to steal secrets. SNRI tries to refine their technologies to be more efficient and cost effective. _

_A__n__anonymous extranet manifesto is published following is followed the end of the First Contact War. The manifesto calls for an army a Cerberus to be established to defend humanity against inevitable alien attacks. The publisher is unknown and Illusive so it's quickly forgotten by the media on Systems Alliance side. ACF gears up knowing people will try to do terrorists acts in the name of Humanity, but still criminals all the same. They gear up against upcoming actions by upping security and defenses around colonies, Earth, and new colonies formed. _

_Shanxi outraged by the Systems Alliance negotiations to join their society and failed to protect the planet. They ask for a change of hands letting the ACF control and finance the colony. Alliance tries to keep their presence on their colony. _

_General Williams was discharged by the Alliance and not charged officially. He was about to work construction at the Colonies and help rebuild Shanxi. ACF officials visit him in hope to be a General under their army. Helping teach proper fighting tactics' against Turian forces and how to eliminate mistakes they made that day to improve their forces. He was reluctant, but he wanted to prove he could do the job to redeem his family name. Admiral Victor Hoffman assures him of that. His first few assignments will be challenging, but first let him get acquainted with the men and technology. Systems Alliance couldn't believe they picked up Adam Williams to be a general the first man to surrender to aliens. ONI recreates the small war using data and testimony from soldiers to vindicate the man publicly. The recreation of the First Contact War shows the Alliance wasn't ready at all. Alliance tries to block the material to save public face. _

_2158- Soon after the war the Alliance learns of Biotics and tries to track down all the kids who survived element zero exposure in the womb. They hope to combat Psionics and other biotics in the field. ACF hearing that they upped up their research to help improve Psionic weapons and equipment. Hoping to improve mental control they research biotics exercises to improve training regime._

_2160- A new type of medical product hits the scene as Catherine Bell helps the South Korean Hwang woo-suk make a bio-foam a self-sealing, space-filling coagulant and also an antibacterial, tissue-regenerative foam polymer. The foam keeps damaged organs in place and helps stop bleeding and hemorrhaging from wounds such as; lacerations, abrasions, contusions, punctures, thermal and/or electric burn wounds. The product was still in trail stage and used as joint doctors program between the Alliance. Sirta Foundation steals a sample of Alliance soldiers' in the program to created Medi-gel. SNRI sue the Sirta Foundation for trying to steal something they had a patent for it, but insist a gel was their idea. SNRI won the case and the rights to Medi-gel due to the fact it was outside Citadel where it was created. Since Sirta Foundation doesn't want to be slammed with penalties. They drop the right and hostility in the science community grows. SNRI shows good will by showing off the product to the Citadel. It passes through due to its beneficial effect. Sirta Foundation buys a license to help sell Medi-gel as one of its products. They pay SNRI a good percentage of sales._

_2161- Gene Therapy laws are enacted seeing gene and therapy modifications being misused. The Alliance makes the law it is not accepted well seeing Psionics are considered illegal. It gives government subsidies for beneficial applications to sneak it in. _

_2162- Arcturus Station is completed at the same time as Cocoon is finally finished. Matriarch Benezia visited the station and calls it a marvel and a gem of humanity. It's a testament to human engineering alien species' all over visit's the station though still having some fear of AIs' since they were helping as guides, docks, and other things. Strict laws go against contraband and possible spies trying to steal technology. Trans-light engine relays are finally in place, there are laws in place to not be tampered or studied. Special drones are attacked to the Relay to make sure it happens._

_2163- Leviathan of Dis was found on Jartar was studied by far by ONI as it moved it out of the system by a Batarian dreadnought. It was claimed to be a genetic starship a billion years old. ONI was interested in the round impacted the starship in hopes to counter other versions in the future. Scientists' quickly found traces of the ship's hull in hopes of replicating in the future into ships along with Mass accelerator round. _

_2164- ONI scientists learned of Quarian suits and procured one for research for SNRI. Learning the suit is actual a marvel itself. It can help save more soldiers' lives along with the invention of medi-gel. The normal way to apply is to use an Omni-tool on the wound. The suit can protect them from disease or infection if they are injured. There suits can be compartmentalized in the event of a tear or similar breach to prevent the spread of contaminants. It can also have mechanical like joints for heavy armor to carry heavy weapons. Seeing the current generation armors the rest of the galaxy made doesn't protect from pressure, extreme temperatures', and toxic agents._

_2165- Humanity's two factions continue to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council. In 2165 CE, the Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community. Humanity is granted an embassy on the __Citadel__, the political and economic heart of the galaxy. Tensions with Batarian rise greatly against Humanity. Claiming they have special privileges' and the conflict over territory in the Skyllian Verge. The council reminds them that 141 years humanity used AI's as a part of the lifestyle. They didn't reprimand them for slavery for this long. Batarians still disgruntled they had to let it go for now._

_The Alliance was caught undergoing secret research station Sidon. Anderson along with a team searched the base to find out the Blue Suns had destroyed the base. They later found out Dr. Shu Qian and Kahlee Sanders were not on site leading to events where __Saren Arterius__. Anita negotiates trade penalties and says that they are vulnerable to ACF AI's if they ever infiltrate the Alliance for information. Since they weren't giving up their secrets on how they make AI's to Synthetic Insights. Saren is supposed to track Dr. Shu Qian and his Batarian supporter Edan Had'dah. Ambassador Anita sends David Anderson for Spectre for humanity since Dr. Shu Qian might have found an artifact that pre-dates the Protheans. Edward D. Teach would like to send Major Matsumoto in as well. He has the infiltration skills to help recover Dr. Shu Qian and assist Anderson and Saren if a possible AI' is on scene._

_Council agrees, but asks Saren to record and study ACF technology seeing they have fabrication right management on their weapons and technology. The possible problem with their guns is the fact ID locks, explosions, and internal components' melting makes it impossible to study even for STG teams. Saren reluctant in taking the two due to his hatred for humanity agrees. Their mission takes place on the planet called Camala. Saren flushes out Edan and his Blue Suns mercenary using Kahlee Sanders. Anderson was outraged by Saren's tactics seeing the whole marine detachment and SSV Iwo Jima. Shiro doesn't like the tactics Saren presented since they were brutal opting that a fake leak would have brought someone out to check. _

_Shiro notices the great dislike for humans coming from Saren. He says throw it out now so this one get out of the way of the mission. Quote to Shiro Matsumoto:_

"_Your species are not ready to join the council or even to be in the Spectre', but I will still evaluate to fulfill the wishes of the council. Your species are not ready to join the Council as well. There are other Citadel Council species' still waiting for a seat on the Council after waiting centuries." _

_Shiro remarks this for him. "I don't care for a society that was stagnant and act like a dictatorship then an actual government. The Alliance pushed to join the community not the ACF. War changes people greatly even the fact family and friends die. Humanity grows on from conflicts and challenges. We all would like to improve ourselves and the fact not to be a second class citizen isn't true respect. There were other races, but they were treated like dirt for their accomplishments. They fear change if ever all the Citadel embassy races got a seat. The fact it will shift power to voting and lessens the priority of their race if ever a crisis befalls them all at the same time. The fact your __speciesism__ came from First Contact is blinding yourself to the truth around you. That you are also alienating other aliens to accomplish your job means you are a hypocrite to what you preach about humanity."_

_Saren pauses for a moment to consider his words… stating the ACF was not the bad side of Humanity. Surprising David Anderson completely wondering why would Saren say such a thing? Saren never provides him with an answer, but Shiro surmised he never once questioned the Council's orders and methods. _

_Shiro scouted out the facility making a map, leaving a back door to the alarms and security. As well keep a number count on civilians and enemy on site during daytime. Saren was pleased to see they have that much access to the base as well the location of Edan and Dr. Qian. Anderson pleads for Saren to give him an hour. Anderson pleads to give him an hour along with Shiro's help. Saren reminds him that the two are being tested for Spectre status. If you can't handle such a simple thing they have no business being a Spectre. Shiro was a bit surprised of the fact he looked over by the council, but he didn't want the position. _

_Saren let's Shiro go first and locate the target for him. Then, rendezvous near the bunker after he clears the traps, camera, doors, and potential body guards near the targets, while Saren covers his six. Anderson has a head start, while Shiro clears the way. He remotely turns off the security system and to make sure he finds his target. Saren follows Shiro after ten minutes after knowing his original goal._

_As an hour passed Shiro finds Dr. Shu Qian inside the bunker. He notices the facility is on fire and exploding. He radios Saren he found his target along with Edan Had'dah. Shiro proceeds to recreate the fragmented drive collecting some pictures and some bits of data. He meets up with Saren was quite pleased to see the mission was running smoothly. Shiro asked what went wrong up top. He told him it might have been accident up top in the refinery core due to Anderson running around fighting the guards. Shiro devises a plan to escape while saving what the remaining civilians. He suggested activating the alarms when they confront the two and the crowd will be the cover to escape. _

_Saren agrees with the idea as Shiro tranquilizes Dr. Shu Qian as Edan Had'dah tries to put a fight up. Saren shoots him ending the conflict as Shiro quickly handcuffs the doctor. Saren tells him to radio Anderson to see what his status is. Shiro nodded and proceeded to call him there was only silence, while Saren pockets the data. Saren tells him to activate the alarms to alert the rest to know it is a fire. He tells Shiro to pick up the doctor, while he covers him just in case someone comes their way._

_The two made the extraction out the refinery as chemical clouds poured out in the air. Fire and explosions engulfed the refinery as people flee. Out of the 500 people living near the camp, half of them live for another day. The two made it to the rover as Anderson and Kahlee make it out the facility wounded and coughing from the smog. _

_Anderson asks what happened with the facility. Shiro asks could it have been an accident that went off during their operations with the Blue Suns. Saren just calls it speculation at this point. The four left using a shuttle to get to the Citadel on a shuttle, Anderson was mad that this didn't go as he planned. Shiro told him he recorded his events on camera for the council to review along with the mission data. Let the analyst worry about what went wrong. Anderson believed he sabotaged the facility he was doing the ground work. Shiro says maybe, but remember the council will believe Saren over them. Since his video equipment didn't catch Saren personally. He would bring it up with Ambassador Edward D. Teach and Ambassador Goyle. The report Saren gave was unique…_

…

Citadel

Council Chambers

Hour 16

The Systems Alliance and Saren were done finishing their report to the council. They took time out for break to review the evidence at hand. Ambassador Edward D. Teach who wore a black tuxedo as Shiro wore his SPI prototype armor that was matte black. He had his SMG, pistol, sniper rifle on his person. As well knife and sword respectively in there sheathes. He held his black helmet that had a visor with a metal plate with a camera in it.

They were sitting down together as they saw Anderson fuming as he left the chambers as Lieutenant Kahlee Sanders follows him in her dress blues She had blond which was still rare in 22nd century with light blue eyes. She looked worried as Anita looked depressed.

"I can't believe the Council will believe Saren's report. He said I blown his cover and wrecked the operations." Anderson muttered.

Shiro looked surprised. "What no alarms went off until I set off the fire alarms personally? I was clearing the way for Saren at the same time you were searching for Kahlee. I had video running the whole time and I didn't see foul play. He must dislike even you even more over his hatred for humanity." Shiro thought as Anderson nodded.

"True, he never liked me at all especially when we first met. He didn't have such hatred for you though…" Anderson told him.

Shiro shrugged. "The Turians remind me of the Romans Anderson. They have a strict believe in duty and have a sense of public service. They tend to be poor at negotiations or true reasoning like the Asari. Just maybe I let him reflect on his actions or maybe I took the correct actions on the mission. I tried telling you it would be faster to just get Dr. Qian to tell us where Kahlee is. The whole of the point of the evaluation was him to watch you. That way this incident would have never happened."

"I respect you went there for the mission Major, but we don't leave anyone behind. I thought I had an hour to retrieve Kahlee?" Anderson asked him.

"He might not have waited for you to get her. He seemed quite interested in learning what Dr. Qian was studying." Shiro explained.

"Did you learn something from Dr. Shu Qian's artifact that predates the Protheans?" Edward asked them.

Kahlee shook her head. "Not much, but it's out beyond the Peruses Veil in Geth territory. He is officially declared insane and he is not fit to stand trial. It seems his nervous system is deteriorating as well making him medically unfit for trail as well. The Alliance has never seen such a thing before; his medical files said he was healthy. They are sending his medical data to SNRI to study along with samples. We think it might be some new drug the Hegemony might have created to kill humans." Kahlee explained.

"I am guessing your shot at being Spectre is over Anderson with this report." Edward asked him with a straight face.

"They didn't like Lieutenant Anderson's performance in the field or his actions." Anita answered. "They were quite impressed by Major Matsumoto's actions. Humanity still could have a Spectre on our hands."

Shiro waved his hands. "No way, it would cause too many problems with the Alliance already. Besides I family man now and the last thing I want to do is run around the galaxy." Shiro told them.

"This may be your chance to be a Spectre to help the ACF and the Alliance. Don't hold back because of your old student." Anderson smiled.

"You do realize Saren or another Spectre might evaluate me or try to study our technology even future. He Ed what is your opinion on with High Command with this one?"

Edward sighed as he shrugged. "We have made any real connections in the galaxy still. Nor we want to give up one of our best infiltrators to the council. He has a life to live it is not important to get a Spectre now. Humanity still looks weak towards the other races and Batarians are competing for territory. We respectively decline the position of letting him join the Spectre's. It doesn't give us respect and they still treat others like second class citizens." Edward explained.

Anita nodded. "Well the council would like to see you two. I will need to talk to David and Kahlee. I hope we can keep the information classified between the two of us."

"What conversation?" Shiro asked them. They nodded leaving them as Shiro grabbed his helmet. The two walked forward from sitting positions as they made their way to the stand. As they saw Councilor Tevos, Eistan, and Talus were reviewing the data. They quickly looked up to see the two.

"Good evening Ambassador Teach and Major Matsumoto, I'm glad you can join us." Tevos welcomed them.

Edward gave a short bow. "Thank you for having us as well councilors. Ambassador Anita said you wanted to see us."

Tevos nodded. "The major did a great job on Camala and help retrieve Doctor Qian. As well bring Intel, video, and a report on the situation. We were quite surprised to see you send any information our way." Tevos explained.

"Reports I gave you give a clear indication on how things go for analyst sake. If Anderson was blamed for blowing our cover or the fact the Batarian Hegemony blames us for the refinery destruction. Or the people's lives I saved need answers you can give it to them to quell any animosity. Truthfully, I would think that candidates can be evaluated better if they have cameras or recorded devices on their armor. It gives more insight to the person you are trying to put as Spectre." Shiro explained as Eistan nodded.

"True, it would make evaluation easier, but if they get caught or killed. People would want answers to why they were here. But I surmised and the event if it does occur, you can transfer data and self-destruct on scene. The refinery incident was accident, but it could have been avoidable one if David Anderson stuck to the mission. He put his feelings above the mission or for the sake of comrade in arms. Major Matsumoto knows how to get the job done in efficient matter. A unique commando as well, I need to ask you why bring a sword to battle if you are proficient with using a knife?" Eistan asked him.

"Everyone can defend with a knife with training or experience. A sword has a greater reach and cutting power than a knife. You are not likely to cut your hand open if it slips from your hand. Plus the benefit or cutting through shields with an electrical charge. It's a high frequency blade made to cut things with greater level as well. It helps cut down doors or objects if you are in a hurry." Shiro explained.

Talus nodded. "You proved you have the skill to handle the mission as well Saren's support to pursue Spectre training. If you wish to accept you will be placed under a Spectre of our choice." Talus explained.

Edward held his hand up. "Sorry to interrupt, but what was the report Saren gave about the Major Matsumoto. We never got to see it personally." Edward asked them.

Tevos helped forward the data to their Omni-tools.

"We have been evaluating him ever since First Contact War. You see the process to get a Spectre to join is quite rigorous. You have to have years of military and law service to be entered into the candidate list. The screening consists of background checks, psychological evaluation, and a long period of field training under an experienced mentor. Saren was one of our top agents and his approval carries great weight to the evaluation as you go undergo a mentor." Tevos explained.

"How did they get this information usually ONI is always looking out spies or terrorists?" Edward asked them.

"I think ONI gave this information to them as well let their council sends their agents in for their own personal evaluation." Shiro surmised as Eistan nodded.

"Quite correct, as they also declassified some information to ease our people. Like your artificial intelligences are completely different than usual data found in a blue box." Eistan explained.

"I'm guessing this deal to quell uncertainty was made through Admiral Parangosky. I can't complain, but I wish I was left in the loop." Edward told them.

_Spectre Candidate Evaluation_

_Major Shiro Matsumoto of the ACF army_

_Psychological status: Sound mind and resourceful by nature. He doesn't hate aliens or scared of aliens in general. Despite his wife being a genius he does have his own moments. He has weird enthusiasm for the strange things in live. He is often found as kind and loving to others as well strict and to the point. His morality in handling things is to lessen conflict, but uses armed intervention if they situation go crazy on the ground. _

_In doubt a truly flexible person and can decide things on the fly for the good of all over the need of one. If he can save a life without endangering the mission he will do so. _

_Training: From a young age he was trained in martial arts, knives, and the sword by his father. He has profound love for technology and often inspired the SPI armor which Turian Hierarchy in First Contact War. He is a stealth master even not relying on the armors features to help especially when it is still in the prototype stages. He is excellent sniper as well and marksmen with other weapons. _

_He is physically fit to undertake demanding tasks if need be. He has known to use other weapons and tech to complete his mission. He tried out Turian assault rifles if his weapons like the firepower for upfront fight._

_Saren's report: When I first met Nyx, I thought he was a bigot or xenophobe. I was quite wrong in that case. He didn't care who he was working showing he doesn't have the hate for my people like David Anderson. At first he infiltrated the factory in the middle of the day and even with stealth armor someone is bound to notice him. He comes back successful retrieving critical information for the mission. It shows he can take an initiative and solve problem. _

_We used the data collected to navigate the refinery without any qualms. Anderson wanted to search for Kahlee Sanders and he asked for an hour head start to go get her. I tell the Major to head onto the facility to find Dr. Shu Qian, while I waited. I would follow his IFF tag to his position. I waited and when I went into facility, I find out he does a good job hiding the bodies and disposing enemy unit. He even managed to find Edan and Dr. Qian together. He took the necessary step neutralizing the target as Edan put up a fight. I was forced to gun him down._

_He then tried to call Anderson, but to no avail as explosions were going off above us, while were in the bunker. He devised a way to escape unnoticed by activating the fire alarms. Hopefully that idiot David Anderson would hear it as well and make his escape. We made it with a few skirmishes and made it back to rover in good time. Half the civilians living there made it as well not turning it to a bloodbath." _

_Saren_

"I didn't my report with be positive since Spectres have their own way and method doing things." Shiro explained not trying to be shocked.

"_It seems Saren knows how to strike a nerve within a society… he did this on purpose to divide humanity. Maybe he was more impressed with me, but that is a long shot. There is no doubt that the Alliance will be made if the ACF put me in as a Spectre. We will get a say over what humanity should do, which wouldn't be a bad idea. Letting Ambassadors to have a say what goes is not enticing at all. Anita has no experience of picking out a soldiers', but she chose one of the best for the job. I'm afraid her successor wouldn't care too much about Humanity like she does or Teach. Should I accept or decline, accepting will destroy my goal to be with my family. Declining would alienate me from the rest of population of Humanity. Saying we could have had a seat."_ He thought as Teach gripped his shoulder.

"Don't over think it Shiro there is a reason why I am here." Edward muttered.

"Saren's recommendation into the Spectre's carries great weight along with results of the mission on Camala. We would like you to undergo Spectre training with a mentor to evaluate more field missions."Tevos explained.

"Spectre training… we weren't given the full details on how Spectres are finally finalized after they pass background checks, psychological evaluation, and a recommendation?" Teach asked them.

"True, Spectre training is unique process designed around mentor teaching overseeing their methods in the field. Shiro Matsumoto has shown that he has self-reliance and exceptional ability. He can create his own weapons and inventions as well giving ideas to your military. It takes six months to evaluate a person under going training." Eistan explained.

"Teach, does High Command knows about this? I didn't ask to be a Spectre nor do I want to be." Shiro muttered.

"Sorry councilors, but Shiro Matsumoto wants to decline the offer to being a Spectre. As well High Command doesn't want to give up their one of their best soldiers'. Thank you for the offer, but we rather not have more conflicts with the System Alliance at this point. We may need his services later for the conflicts during the Skyllian Verge and Terminus System threats." Teach explained surprising the councilors.

The Turian councilor speaks first. "It strikes me quite odd… it is a great honor to becoming a Spectre. As well it is a way to get a seat on the council. The Systems Alliance pushes the issue, but you don't. Quite strange, but we are dealing with two different factions." Talus spoke as Tevos nodded.

"Quite true, you do have valid reasons to keep him. But can you explain why you choose this?"

Teach nodded. "Quite simple, we already have problems with Batarian people thinking we are special or more privileged. When I first came here talking to Anita Goyle as she talked about letting humanity show their place in the galaxy. They were playing it aggressive and not actual thinking about our actions. Eight years ago First Contact War began and we are still seen as aggressors. When we joined and complied to be a community we thought it would be one of voice as well respect. We reviewed history to see the Hanar, and Volus achieve so much it was known we are getting respect. Meaning our authority is zero to the whole galactic community. We may have donated ships, supplies, and even given technologies. We know for a fact that you are too political to touch sudden things. An example would be the Batarian Hegemony complaining about our expansion in the Attican Traverse. You declined not giving a real reason." Teach explained.

"True, but if they are competing for territory, they have to have their resources, planetary rights, and the money to pull off colonization. They had centuries to do so, but never did anything truly to colonize those planets." Eistan explained.

"So when an incident pops up from the Alliance what will you say? That you knew the risks of setting up colonies in the Attican Travers and Skyllian Verge." Teach told them as they were quiet. "Go ahead I will not penalize for saying the honest truth. When you lie about it and you have the potential to do causes problems."

Tevos sighed. "It seems you're a man that thinks outside the box Ambassador Teach. But yes we can commit resources to hostile regions space unless it has a form of stability. Since the Hegemony is extremely made as well growing tensions it makes impossible to choose sides." Tevos explained.

Teach nodded. "That is why we can't join at this time… to have a seat on the council would seem unfair. You need to have a military presence, donate ships to defense, technologies, establish trade, and abide the law. Right now we haven't proven anything to anyone at this point than our rapid growth and integration." Teach explained.

"You gain something to realize it was a meaningless task." Eistan replied.

"Correct Councilor Eistan, without show of force or the potential problem of maintaining our borders. It would be meaningless at this point." Teach told them.

"Are you not going to reconsider the offer? This is once in a life time offer that most don't pass up?" Tevos asked him.

"Well I propose idea then?" Teach offered. "The major will go on Spectre training to get a feel on how we operate. As well cross-species training to get a feel how war or battle is waged?"

Talus nodded. "I agree, with that notion I want to see the two different tactics and technologies work on the battlefield." Talus agreed.

"Then it is agreed Major Matsumoto will undergo Spectre training. As well we can open up cross-species training with Turian Hierarchy. We will let the Hierarchy choose willing soldiers' as well we will send ours." Edward agreed.

"Since we are all in agreement, we will assign a Spectre to the task of training him. If this works out well he can turn down the offer or go for the status. This meeting is adjourned, please look at your Omni-tools for updates from Turian Hierarchy as well from the council in a week's time." Tevos explained.

The two walked away with a short bow as they walked away from the stand. "Are you sure that was wise Teach?" Shiro asked him.

"I do talk to High Command Shiro; I know what I am doing. To ease tensions around the Council we will have to give a bit more information and trade information. Most Turians are angry about how First Contact War ran, politicians are no different from the ones back on Earth. They think it will give insight how our army works as well technology. I didn't know that ONI allowed investigation and background checks with you. Talus was not in the war, but Primarch Fedorian is impressed by how our military works. Plus us selling element zero to them helps their economy as much as ours. Element zero is used for medicine, ships, guns, and about everything in their society solely runs on it." Edward explained as Shiro looked confused.

"Why do they like us more than the Alliance? We killed more of their people than the Alliance in one day of the war. What makes us a bit different in their eyes?" Shiro asked.

Edward laughed a bit. "To them we didn't break the law and opened up Relay 314 so carelessly. As well we gave their people back to them when negotiations' were under way intact. We also made a good impression with their military seeing they had no rivals since the Krogan. They are eager to work to find out their flaws to help defend them. As well it gives us insight on how the Turian army works as well technology wise. Capturing a ship back then, they had to give it improvements to avoid such a thing from happening. You are taking the training to be a Spectre. It will give us insight on how they operate more for ONI's sake as well. No one wants to throw you in a pit filled with vipers Shiro. Once we understand how they work we can gear other soldiers' to this type of work. I will message High Command to free up your schedule as well you need to message meet with your family about this." Edward told him.

"Good idea, hopefully the missions they send me on aren't crazy. I will request ONI to give me declassified weapons or buy Mass Relay technology for the mission." Shiro explained.

Edward nodded. "Be sure to leave on the next shuttle out Shiro and be sure to use your armor's capabilities to make a smooth exit. We don't want people getting an idea to jump you for our tech and armor." Edward advised him.

Shiro nodded. "Good idea… I will see you in a week's time Teach." Shiro muttered. He walked into the shadow of the column as he disappeared from sight. Teach walked by and noticed nothing in the shadows he smirked knowing he won't have any trouble getting back.

…

Cocoon

Saturday

8:00 A.M.

Academy girls dorm room Yoko

…

The shower was running upstairs in their Matsumoto Mansion as gently humming sound come from the shower. Yoko finally pressed the holographic display for the shower off as the water stopped running. She stood at 5, 6 still as her chest was still developing. She pressed her hand on her chest and frown.

"Mrs. Bell assured my genetics assured me they will grow since they did augment in the womb. My father is taller than 6, 4 and my mother is 5, 7… but the girls in my class are starting to grow breasts. I haven't grown anything more than a bump… I have been eating right, exercising, and not taking harmful drugs. I just don't understand it…" She muttered as she drank a bottle of milk. She was grabbed a hair dryer to dry her hair as she tried to frown.

As phone call went off above as she sighed. "Black-box can you pick it up for me?" Yoko asked the AI.

"Of course, I am patching it to you now." Black-box replied.

"It's good to see you are out of bed Yoko? I see you have been doing your morning exercise routine for a year for now. Surprising dedication for a pre-teen, I think you're still frustrated that your friends have been augmented or the arrogant rich girl Cecilia Alcott coming from the UK to Eden Academy. She always wants to compete with you with everything you do. Since Cecilia can't match in intelligence, physical fitness, and natural talent. Cecilia calls you a boy since you haven't grown your breasts yet. I thought I told you were better than this; Catherine assured you they will grow along with your height. Though when you put your mind to it Yoko you certainly won't stop."

"She is just a rich girl that believes in old money. I don't see why I am not in the senior classes or college by now." Yoko complained.

"I don't want you to grow up like I did without too many friends Yoko. I had a hard time and I couldn't go to prom or any fun events. As well the older girls picked on me the most. Girls are often crueler than boys growing up. By the way, have you checked your email lately?" Asami asked her daughter.

She threw the towel aside as she pulled on clean underwear. She looked over to her pressed sweater dress that was green and white that had stripes across it. The green boots sat under it as she prepared putting them on.

"No, I haven't I made was busy with my lessons, art, and trying to build an actual beam weapon for SNRI to see. I think I have it down now…" She muttered focusing with putting on her sweater dress.

"Oh you do, our scientists here are still trying to perfect laser weaponry still. You finally came up with a way to make an actual working one. Why don't you explain it to me how the basic mechanics work when you do talk about it?" Asami asked her daughter.

"I used the Hadron Collider as reference for the barrel of the gun. It operates using coils to accelerate plasma in the sealed cap under the gun. It uses electromagnetic forces to help make sure the barrel is untouched and the particles don't break apart before it hits the targets. You have to use a heavy sniper rifle configuration with a mounted machine gun to fire it. It uses power cells to help fire. I was hoping to show Doctor Jong-Pom-Chu it when he has some free time from his job. Did you deliver it to him?" Yoko asked her.

She was brushing her head making sure her shoulder-length hair was straight. "Of course, it has been delivered this morning at SNRI testing labs and he seems quite impressed at what you did. Be sure to check your email next time. You might learn your father sent a message as well. I wish to see you more, but this job is demanding. Luckily Eden Academy has personal dorm rooms and they were quite lax with some policies. You have a habit of creating dangerous things or keeping them.

"Headmaster Ashford and science teachers didn't have a problem. I have everything labeled, designed, and finished to them. I was lucky that I get to have my own room to do this."

"Doctor Barr's friend Ruben is the headmaster and owner of the school. It took him convincing that you can handle a gun and store it. As well make dangerous devices and store them in your room. You have more security to your room along with safety functions to keep these things out of your dorm rooms. I hope to see you at SNRI headquarters soon someone wants to see you for your accomplishment. See you later sweetheart!" Asami laughed as the voice chat went off.

Yoko walked out the bathroom to see her dorm room as it composed of electric blue, grey, white, and gold theme. Her walls were white and the floor was wooden. In one corner she had a bed there as it had wall filled with pictures and her self-made art. There was a desk next to a book case as it displayed model ships. The desk contained a data-pad and her personal terminal. The chair was a hover chair powered by element zero.

It had a white couch with electric blue bird sprawled over the couch as it faced a holographic TV. The mat was white and it had golden trims around it. As a small kitchen stood in the far side with a bar as she smiled.

"Thank god, my mother and father helped me live independently. I was tired of the constant moving around, but I do miss going to new places though. Since I ate breakfast already, I might as well check my terminal and grab my emergency pistol and knife before I go." She muttered as she walked over to the terminal and sat down in her chair. She opened her email messages to see what was going on.

_Thanks for the party_

_Hey it has been a while since I settle back on Arcturus Station Yoko and I wanted to say thank you for the Birthday party on Cocoon. I didn't think Sushi was good until I tried it out sorry I doubted you. I was surprised to see you actually made my gift for me seeing you are techno freak by nature or lab. I forget which, but I didn't think you would make a computer from scratch for my birthday party. The frame rates, processing power, and the fact it's operated by a VI sets this baby apart. It really helps with cross referencing my school work and my private things. I also played N7 code of Honor Medal Duty as well Galaxy of Fantasy. Nice games if you don't have a life. Since you are making the most of your life it had me thinking a bit. I want to be a pilot for the Alliance one day and actually pilot a top of the line ship. Being a cripple can be such a downer especially since idiots laugh at me. I asked around and they said I can join flight school. I will show them who the boss is when I become the top student of the class. As well you show who Mrs. Snob who she is really dealing with._

_I hope to see you again and celebrate your birthday on July 3__rd__; hopefully we can have a cook out the day after along with fireworks. _

_Joker_

She smiled seeing her friend was doing well as she noticed he was growing more of a sarcastic personality lately to deal with other people. He wasn't like that with her, but sooner or later that might change. She looked at the next email to see it was from her father.

_Sorry I can't make it_

_Hey my beautiful and smart daughter, I have been nominated to be a Spectre by the Council by the recommendation of the Council and Saren. I was surprised by the fact, but I couldn't turn it down without seeing its perks first. I don't want to be one seeing it makes me spend more time away from the two of you. I will turn it down seeing High Command values my skills and my personal thoughts. I will try to bring something back home to you if I find something interesting. I also saw David Anderson my old student, but I can't talk much about it. I will send periodic messages to you as soon my trainer Tela Vasir says it is okay. She is Asari Spectre and she specializes in white collar crimes. I am interested to say the least and they wonder how I will adapt to this. I heard High Command was amazed at some self-made project you presented to Dr. Chu. You might be getting paid big bucks for your little project. One day I will get to try it out myself. Until stay safe Yoko, and always fly to your dreams. _

_Shiro Matsumoto_

"Tou-san, training to be a Spectre, I can't believe he made their standards. I understand his reason for turning it down, it can help increase Humanity's influence in the galaxy. I don't understand why High Command and the ACF parliament turned it down." Yoko muttered. She opened the next message to see a familiar name.

_Congrats on your recent accomplishment _

_It has been a while since we last met in person. You attended Eva's and Ben's funeral. You were shaken up by the fact that Ben's body wasn't recoverable and Eva's head injury. I have been busy running my company with the money they gave to me in their will. I have been helping humanity prepare for dark times ahead. I didn't think you would send me the photo of that day when we met; it was comforting to say the least. Hearing how you are growing up to be a responsible young woman with a penchant talent to be a soldier. Maybe the fact you are more like your mother seeing you are a genius in your own right. I would never think that directed energy weapons would be possible. _

_There is no doubt you wanted this weapon to reach your father's hands as well other soldiers, ships, and vehicles' now in the future. Keeping humanity strong in your own way and it seems like it has impressed the science community to reach my ears. I usually send gifts your way for special occasions and you complain I can't send you anything. The nature of my work can be compromised by spies and they will use the gifts you send to get to me easily. When you turn sixteen I have a special surprise for you. I sent a gift your Eden Academy's customs office and we will be sent to your mailbox by today. As well something for your future experiments and purchases in the future. We can't have you using secondhand equipment to conduct your experiments. I hope you enjoy this; it is for your efforts._

_Uncle Jack_

Yoko looked at that attached file as she opened her bank account. _"Lately I have been doing odd jobs for my mother's job at SNRI seeing I have a good understanding of engineering and computer skill. Remember I only had 900 credits sitting in my bank account seeing I can't get a real job yet or I spend it on making things." _Yoko thought.

_Yoko Matsumoto_

_Bank account_

_200,900 credits_

She pumped her fists and smiled. "Thank you Uncle Jack! I wish I could send him something to show thanks. It seems like the thought of a Shadow Broker agents spooked him. Companies to everything using Comm. Buoy are endanger even employees can turn on you. I can understand that, but at least I have some spinning money for the time being. One more email and I will be out the door."

_Amazing Idea and invention_

_Well the moment I walked into the work, I thought I would be struggling working on making energy directed weapon. I found out from your mother saying you developed an actual beam weapon. I was skeptical, but you one of the people who listened faunally to saying it's possible seeing we did create laser weaponry in the 21st century. You used plasma from a star for the Power Cell as the power source. The rifle in question was designed quite elaborately and modified greatly. It is a bit bigger than a sniper rifle and it has considerable weight. It may be secondhand resources, but the idea was solid. I just showed it off to Admiral Parangosky, Admiral Parangosky, and several of my colleagues'. They were amazed to see it working in action. It can be fired without assistance from a generator which many thought was impossible._

_Come over to SNRI to meet Admiral Parangosky she wants to help pay you for your efforts as well give you rights to your idea to get paid down the road. You might be able to improve the design to be on Starships as well in the future as well help with making actual laser weaponry for the battlefield. Now I know that there are two geniuses with the last name Matsumoto. I will have to know call you both by your first names. I hope you have a good day and please meet us around 1:00 PM. It seems like everyone is in an uproar about your invention as well it seems to be discussing it with your mother._

_P.S. Dr. Alder wants to meet you to evaluate your powers again._

_Dr. Jong-Pom-Chu_

She got up from her computer as she looked over to area with a workbench and display case. It has a hard plastic case with an energy shielding. It held cameras in the area to make sure no one had any ideas. Books, movies, art books, Mangas', and military equipment were in the case. The guns from the Alliance she collected were considered antiques' to the new wave of technology flourishing the galaxy.

She saw several guns from First Contact sat in the case along with their special modifications. Mattock, Avenger, Kessler, style weapons stuck in the case along with Turian rifle and weapons. Her father's old SPI armor in a display case right. It had a holographic video of how he helped kidnapped the Primarch. It was also signed by him to show it was real. She saw ACF assault rifle, pistol, shotgun, and sniper rifle that her father declassified for her. After the First Contact War they decided to change they modified the guns. They were no doubt improving the problems they had in the field. Yoko opened one of the cases to pick up a mono-molecular tungsten blade that had a leather grip. The blade was five inches having a no shiny surface. She picked up a pistol that unfolded as she smirked.

It had a metallic shine as the barrel of the gun looked like a convex shape. It was designed to be a light weight gun based mostly off her special beam plasma energy cell. It had a laser sight attached to the bottom of the gun. It was had a silver casing around the end of the gun, black for the inner part of the gun. Gold contour grip for the handle making it easier to handle as well made sure her grip to the gun didn't go down.

It was modern age Taser gun that shot contain balls of electricity contained by an electrical field giving its round ball effect. One shot can disrupt electronics and it doesn't do a thing against a human target. Charged shot of the gun is where it shines actually stunning the target as well disrupt shields. It was called the 'Paralyzer' it was something her father helped her create in his spare time seeing she was living alone at the academy since they had busy jobs.

She strapped the holster to her right leg and the knife as well. Yoko's sweater dress was long to hide it properly even while she was sitting down. She moved forward to the door as she had a smile on her face. She walked towards her door to see it rang as she pressed the intercom.

"Who is it?" Yoko asked.

The intercom opened up to speaking as she soon heard an elderly man. "It is me the superintendent Ruben K. Ashford if you have forgotten Mrs. Matsumoto. You are always working on some rather unique things. Are you proper? I would like you to meet someone?" Ruben asked her.

She quickly opened the door to see the man he was wearing was wearing a black suit, white shirt, yellow tie with emblazed white, yellow, and blue colors of the school. He had graying hair and a beard to match it. She quickly noticed a blue woman outside wearing a dress. It confused her a bit as the woman smiled. The black veil gave a mysterious feel to her as she wondered who this woman was.

"So this is one of upcoming bright pupils, Yoko Matsumoto. It seems her family trait has been passed down quite nicely. I am 'Matriarch Benezia' I am spiritual leader among my people the Asari. I was wondering if I could talk to you about a few things.

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course…" she agreed, but a bit hesitantly. She didn't know why she was here at all. What was the headmaster thinking bringing her here?


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello it is me again!_

_This chapter has caused me many problems and rewrites. I had to compromise on a few things and actually focus on the darker things ME explores. Talking about the Shadow Broker is hard, but it is necessary. Most try to ignore his involvement in ME SI and OC stories. He is a cold individual not caring for the people's lives and cares only for himself. I reflect on what Liara said why he wanted to deal with the collectors. To know every secret is his game and he will do almost anything to get it. I want explain more, but it involves trying to have a normal life and then it turns upside down. Accomplishments' can be a burden if others take notice in your work. This will unfold into darker scenarios for my OC in the story. The next chapter will focus on that entirely. ONI will have its dark side at times, but it will be a necessary one. Matriarch Benezia will come up more than once in the story line before she becomes indoctrinated I will guarantee that. She plays the role of advisor in the story and she has seen many things in her long life. Yoko receives the guns in the story that you will see more of later. On another note I may reconsider Shepard's past again, but the poll shows an even split of a male and female. If you don't feel like hitting the poles I will gladly see them under reviews. I hope you all enjoy the story and review. _

_See you guys later!_

…

**Chapter 3**

**Accomplishments can be a burden too**

…

Yoko sat there a bit confused about the new situation at hand as she was walking with Matriarch Benezia and the head master. They were walking towards a conference room in the main building where the staff meets up.

"_Why would an Asari Matriarch be here in human space? From what the Codex, it says that Asari that reach the age of 700 hundred years old. They act as Councilor's and sages, dispensing wisdom from Centuries of experience. Why is Matriarch Benezia is here at m school?"_

"You are quite surprised to see me in human are you little one?" Matriarch Benezia asked her as Yoko snapped out of her trance.

"Of course, I didn't expect a surprise visit this early in the morning?" Yoko told her as she nodded with a small giggle.

"I see you must have had something planned for the rest of the day. What was your plan for today?" Benezia asked her.

"Well… I was going to go to SNRI for testing with my Psionic powers with Dr. Alder. As well talk to Dr. Chu about my experimental project I created. I might do a bit shopping to be prepared for the first class on Monday." Yoko explained.

Benezia looked intrigued. "I never got to meet an actual Psionic before. Not quite a biotic, but a person who bends energy as will. The first generation was volunteer soldiers' who had higher awareness and were able to read thoughts at times. So are you? Why didn't you try to read my mind for why I am here?" Benezia asked her.

Yoko pointed at her choker that had a glowing blue wires going through it. "Well the choker they gave disrupts the brain waves from going out towards others. So people won't think I cheat in class to get an advantage over them. It keeps people's privacy a secret, but strong minded people can easily avoid such a thing. They can try to remember a moment in their life or a strong experience. I can still manipulate energy around my body and nearby surroundings." She explained.

She placed her hands together as small light blue ball formed in her palms. It slowly got bigger as fibers of energy swirled around in her palm. It floated out of her hand towards Benezia as she placed a biotic barrier around her hand.

"It almost looks like a biotic warp, but it not dark energy…" Benezia muttered as it dispersed into light blue particles.

"Dr. Alder always tests her on Saturdays ever since she was little and it hasn't changed that much. Yoko volunteers to help make implants and other amplifying devices safe for the upcoming second generation and the first generation. She is the most open-minded child in the school. She could go all the way to a university, but she her mother insists she needed childhood memories." Ruben praised her.

"Why would she stop the development of her own child?" Benezia asked him.

"Well when she was a child, she didn't attend any social events nor even had peers her age. She is following her footsteps, but the school proposes system than the usual primary education. It also works on professional areas as well. Minimizing space and maximizing education, while they are here. She is a special case here at the school."

Yoko blushed seeing where Ruben was going with this. "Special case, it seems the military grade weapons, workbench, and advance computers show she is following her parents footsteps. Her father must have trained her in everything he knows. He knew you were going to live alone you will need self-defense skills to protect yourself." Benezia theorized.

Yoko nodded. "Well he trained me in self-defense ever since I was little. I kind of picked up a few things from him, but I was lucky I can keep my guns as well my technology." Yoko replied.

"You sent it away to R&D lab?" Benezia asked her.

"I sent a prototype beam weapon to testing division under Dr. Chu's care. He was quite impressed with its design along with several other people. But it's too dangerous to even employ on a battlefield still." Yoko announced.

"So it was you that created the beam in one of the labs in this school. It punched a hole through the wall of the school after hitting a target." Benezia asked her as Yoko blushed.

"I didn't think it would spend all the energy in the power cell…" She muttered as Benezia giggled.

"Ah honest mistake, but do you know why I am here?" Benezia asked her.

"I can only guess this is about relations with the Asari Republic and one of the factions under Humanity's banner." Yoko guessed as she nodded.

She turned to her. "Correct, unlike the Alliance, the ACF has opened its door's more to the galaxy. Systems Alliance has opened up trade with us and slow trade with Turian Hierarchy. Unlike the ACF trading influx of Element zero to the Hierarchy, Alliance, and republic. Most would think that humans are rushed and high strung. But it doesn't speak about the individuals themselves most often."

"We are short live compared to most people as some people are just lucky to make it to a hundred and fifty years old." Yoko replied.

"Take you for instance, you acted without a reason and pursue your goals with indomitable determination. It is admirable trait, but also an intimidating one too many." Benezia told her.

"There are many that are scared of us?" Yoko asked her.

Benezia nodded. "True, both factions of Humanity displayed impressive military might and able to beat back the Turian army. Only Krogan were able to do it with their hordes. I had several talks with several other species. You can run over anyone in your path with ease. How would you respond to that type of questioning?" Benezia asked her.

"Well I am not one to trample over other people, but I think that is what some others think when I accomplish things like Cecilia Alcott. In the essence of things for someone has to succeed the other fails. If that concept is everywhere in the galaxy it would be a waste to place a label on someone." Yoko explained.

Benezia nodded. "I see why you directed me to her Mr. Ashford she has surprising insight for her age. Everyone in these times will still label others due to their perception of their race. Unlike most of my colleagues I prefer to go outside of Thessia' space to give people guidance. I wanted to see Humanity's tomorrow, meaning their children who give a great insight to what there tomorrow is like." Benezia explained.

"I want to discredit the many rumors and provide correct facts. It sounds like you want to help shaped galactic events even more due to the First Contact War."

Benezia nodded. "If the Turian Hierarchy just reported meeting a different vessel from the Relay and contacted the Citadel. The event of the thousands of lives would have been saved on both sides. They didn't expect a counter attack on their own systems, while they occupied Shanxi. My people have wars, disease, famine, violet crime, and the fact we are riding on the back of wealthy colonies and huge resources of Eezo."

"Well compared to Earth situation, they Systems Alliance quickly developed to actually revamp their own cities to help their people creating more animosity with the poor and rich classes. Urban development teams on our side decided to do that after several laws was lowered due to the Alliance picking up new laws. They are changing the third world and 21st century technology in cities that were left behind by going into space when we discovered space travel." Yoko told her.

"I have visited Earth myself and I see the two different philosophies the System Alliance approaches as well the ACF. Systems Alliance has the rushing behavior of trying to colonize, expand, and adapt to new technology. Never planning for the future properly as well care for its people. It relies on corporations' to solve their problems to get things done. ACF having their AI's to support them and make decisions'. It gives your people time to focus on things that plagued their society. Now what is my question, where do you think your people will be in the next thirty years?" Benezia asked her.

Yoko thought about it for a moment. "Well the Alliance wants to push for a Spectre and the Council seat wanting more voice shaping their events in politics as well galactic events. From what my father says High Command doesn't really care about getting the position seeing they have more important things. The Skyllian Verge is becoming more dangerous each year due to the Batarian people thinking we are colonization more planets and their attempts at concessions will fail." Yoko explained.

"I see… then there might be a war or the fact the Batarian people will not be a part of the Citadel Council in the near future."

"The near future… you think they would leave the Council and shut down their embassy?" Yoko asked her.

"In truth I think Councilor Tevos anticipated such a thing by allowing free colonization in unstable region that was rife with planets to colonize. The Hegemony was always interested in colonization in the region, but lacked the funds and resources. In their culture slavery is an integral part of the Batarian caste system, despite being illegal according to Council law. The custom is so deeply ingrained in Batarian culture that Batarians consider the Council's anti-slavery standing to be prejudicial. Just how the ACF approached their AI's have helped progress their efforts for over a hundred and forty-nine years' helping progress forward. It helped create this station within eight years, which is considered a great milestone in many eyes. What would you be in the future Yoko? A solider like your father or esteemed scientist like your mother?" Benezia asked her.

"Well I don't know… I already have a foot in the door as a scientist, but I want to do more than stay in a lab all day. I miss the time I spent traveling with my mother before settling down on Cocoon." Yoko explained.

"Restless spirit… do you think you will fight one day on some battlefield like your father. Take up a career with fighting and understanding the scientists. Why not become both then or become an investigator?" Benezia asked her.

Yoko turned her head a bit. "Well I am still eleven years old; I still have some to decide what I want to do. I want to do something proud and something that can make a positive difference." Yoko explained.

"Well said, it was actually quite enlightening to talk to you. I need to talk to one of my followers named Shiala about giving you something that will help with your future choices." Benezia told her.

"Future choices…" Yoko muttered.

"When people want to do great things, they will face opposition one that can be negotiated as well others who can't. There will be no doubt someone will chase after your skills and knowledge. People will try to exploit those people to create a worse outcome than the positive outcome. I will be speaking to other students on their view as well their parents. I will be back in a moment Yoko." Benezia told her.

They made it to the lobby seeing other people and other families were there talking to their children. Benezia talked to one of her followers as Ruben laughed.

"I was so interested in your conversation, I forgot to speak. You know you are not just making this school famous. You are making me proud to see you have given intelligent response to someone of stature. She was only impressed by your recent accomplishments. Can you stick around the lobby for a while for her? I have no doubt that it might be important to you in the future. I see Miss Hee is here waiting for you." Ruben told her as he walked off to his office.

Yoko turned to see Chinese girl running up to her with her rich black hair and almond eyes. She wore purple tank top, white shorts, and white sandals. She wore a similar choker like Yoko's around her neck.

"Hello Miss Prodigy, it is about time you left that depressing room. I see you have to wear this stupid choker just like me even on a free day. I saw you talking to Matriarch Benezia; she is amazing in her own right. She knows how the politics run within the Citadel and other races. Since I am shooting to be high ranking politician one day she is good step in the door." She told her.

"_A fellow Psionic like me we live side by side in the dormitories due to our unique status. Kim Tae-Hee a girl that came from South Korea. My first friend here at the Academy and she can relate to me in everything. We strive to become something great." _Yoko thought.

"Kim, I almost forgot why you want to be a politician so much. I always see most of them as back stabbers or people kissing the feet of others most of the time." Yoko asked her friend.

"Well I say Edward D. Teach talk on TV one day as Ambassador and it clicked. I want to help the people rather than my own pocket. There are too many people like that nowadays who care about status, money, and power. Like Cecilia and her family of bunch of bigots they didn't want to do anything to do with Matriarch Benezia." Kim pointed out.

Yoko nodded. "I don't see why they act like that when we are trading with them. We have other aliens visiting the station as well." Yoko wondered.

"They thought they could join our side since we don't destroy our culture by absorbing their culture instead. Maybe they think the Alliance is too weak to help promote Humanity. I really don't know what goes on in her father's head. I saw Nina sitting around here and I was hoping we can go shopping. Nina and you two are stuck around playing with too much technology. You are guys are behind on fashion and I already know of your appointment at SNRI seeing I test there too."

"Hello Kim, Yoko…" A quiet voice called out to the two. The two turned to see a girl with green hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a light green dress with sandals as she looked like she was crying.

"What happened to you? Why are you crying?" Yoko asked her.

"Don't tell me that Cecilia is picking on you again? What did she say to you this time?" Kim asked her.

"I am weird introvert freak… she acts so superior to others. That she has better genes and a better social standing than me." She muttered.

Yoko crossed her arms. "Or maybe the fact I laid her out flat the other day she is just wants to feel better good about something. We are friends and she wants to go after you since your shy nature calls people to you. You should ignore her Nina; she can't measure up to us. Family problems must be catching up with her. I will deal with her personally if she tries it again." Yoko reassured her.

"Thank you…" She muttered.

"Well you did break her nose with a roundhouse kick to her face. After she tried hitting you, she can't get you back for that since you are actually trained in self-defense. I know self-defense as well from my parents, Nina you really need to pick up study some martial arts." Kim suggested.

Nina nodded. "Can you teach me how to?" Nina asked her.

"Yoko actually got military training from her father and friends. She is practically a solider coming out of basic." Kim suggested.

"We have free time after we shop around. I will show you a moves and practice forms."

"Having a little chat about me?" They saw a girl wearing a white dress; she had blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. Cecilia had a smug look on her face.

"We weren't even talking about you Cecelia? We were talking about teaching Nina some self-defense."

"Because the baby can't fight her own problems, at least you have some backbone." She told them.

"I just don't see your problem with us being at this school. Ever since you turned ten you are acting like some spoiled brat." Kim asked her.

"I don't see why you are at the top of the class… I have been designed to have no flaws. My genes make me more superior than an average human. You three are making grades higher than me still…" she muttered in anger.

"I am guessing this is a daddy issue, you weren't even interested in grades until now. It seems you are trying to keep up with today's society is too hard for a perfect being." Kim mocked her.

"Well truthfully you can never call yourself perfect on ideal… which has a flaw itself. If you are perfect this wouldn't be up for debate then. If a human with flaws helped create you are you really perfect?" Yoko asked her.

Cecilia was stunned for a moment. "Wait…"

"You see, you are not a perfect being like you proclaimed. Stop messing with other people for your own shortcomings and be the person you want to be. If you want to be better than others seek to improve and master yourself. If you aren't happy with your father's expectation tell him to screw off. This is my future not yours… you rich girls are always the same. Always thinking it will fall on your lap like a gift from god. You never worked a day in your life for it, what happens when it runs out. Your father screws up because you're human, you don't have real skill to work anywhere. Goodbye Cecilia I dispensed wisdom instead of a fist your face." Yoko lectured her.

She had a worried look as she ran off. "Well that was weird usually she tries to say something back." Kim told her.

"I'm guessing it was her father pressing her to do better. We are the competition around here, especially with our grades are." Yoko thought.

Nina nodded. "I didn't think you to be so wise…" Nina muttered.

"When you hang around older people than you, you can pick up their life lessons and help avoid them. Personally that is a better idea than going in blind in life. My grandfather Shino on my dad's side of the family tells me these things when I visit him or have video chat." Yoko explained.

Nina turned to see the headmaster coming this way with a box in hand. "Excuse me young ladies, there was a delivery this morning that came in your mailbox. I came to gift it you Miss Yoko, especially when you almost forgot about it." Ruben minded her.

Yoko blushed as she nodded taking it graciously from her. "Thank you Mr. Ashford, I almost got caught up in Kim's shopping event." Yoko thanked her.

"Well I alerted your parents that you are leaving the school soon. So you don't have to worry about your parents calling you to see if you left the school." Ruben assured them.

"Thank you headmaster…" Nina muttered.

He patted her head chuckling. "You are welcome, I can't let the three brightest pupils in the school go missing or get into trouble. Matriarch Benezia is coming back to meet you Yoko in a few minutes." Ruben told her as Ruben noticed a blonde hair man with brown eyes coming in from the door. He was dressed with suit that looked expensive. "I am sorry ladies I can't speak to you more; Mr. Alcott is here with another complaint again."

Ruben walked over to the man and ushered him to his office. He took notice of them and frowned. He kept going as Kim snatched the box from her. She quickly opened it up.

"Hey give it back!" Yoko shouted.

Kim saw the words "_Savant I" _on the Omni-tool as she whistled. "You get the awesome gifts and it is not even a special occasion or your birthday for a matter of fact." Kim noticed as she handed it to Nina.

"Savant model is developed by Serrice Council who created the most bio-amp on the market. They don't go for profit; they typically make customers go through rigorous screening process before you can be approved to purchase their goods." Nina stated as she pulled a piece of paper. The words approved stamped over it with Yoko's name with an armory license card.

"I didn't think Uncle Jack would send me such a thing." Yoko muttered as Nina wired the Omni-tool to her old one on her arm. It was transferring the information from the old one to the new one.

"Well you are quite lucky to meet people who care about your future. I am guessing the little test of your beam weapon in school has reached people in other regions of space now." Kim reminded her as Yoko blushed.

"It was a successful accident, I only wanted it to hit the target, but it sailed through the wall." Yoko muttered.

"It is done…" Nina told her as she handed her the Omni-tool. Yoko slipped her old bluewire one in the box. She placed it around her wrist as it glow blue with a pink center around the hand region. "Yoko your new Omni-tool has military functions unlike your old one. There are several programs on there are used for combat only."

"Really…?" Yoko asked her.

"Well besides the programs it has high processing power, holds more data, cools down more efficiently after one program use, and it is very good to apply medi-gel to a wound if need be it. The programs it can now run are overload, dampening, and hacking. But what surprised me the most was the fact you already had some drone program on your old one." Nina told her.

"When I was three Tadius Ahern gave me the program before Shanxi was attacked. I have picture of the occasion in my room still on my wall." Yoko explained to them.

"The one with General Williams is in." Kim asked her as Yoko nodded yes.

The three noticed Asari Matriarch coming back with an Asari commando. She was wearing light armor that was black. She carried shotgun on her back with a pistol on her right hip.

"I see you and Miss Hee are friends…" Benezia asked her.

"Hello Matriarch Benezia, I didn't expect you to come back so soon." Kim told her.

"Well it is because of your friend wanting to make a difference in the galaxy one day. There is no doubt there will be a conflict in the future. Since she developed an actual beam weapon there are people who will want to exploit her for being young. Miss Hee your goal is to become a politician not to line your pockets with money. A daunting task itself seeing how governments work and trying to help your people. I analyzed Yoko's responses and I have no doubt she will be fighting in her future." Benezia told her.

"Yoko is going to fight in the future." Nina muttered.

"Matriarchs' like myself have lived have seen many things. Often seeing the path our young one takes and advise them of their options. It is up to them to make that choice when it comes to them. In this day in age there are many dangers even for children. You placed yourself on galactic radar for such an accomplishment so young. I asked Shiala to bring two special weapons here for you. There are developed and hand crafted from a Justicar. Something you can use without feeling a kickback of a weapon."

"Guns…" Nina muttered.

"Whether you know or not it you contributed something big to the galaxy. A secret only you know and many will want no matter the cost. The data-pad inside will give you the details and specs on how they work. The pistol is the 'Acolyte' a famous gun used for Asari resistance fighters and the 'Disciple' a gun created by Justicar. I hope they serve you well in the future. They are quite light for even a child to use without a problem." Shiala explained.

"As well I want to give you this for excellent insight." Benezia told her. She gave Yoko a yellow silk ribbon with black Asari writings on it."

"All is one…" Kim muttered.

Benezia nodded. "Correct you have the basics of our language down. This phrase comes from our religion 'Siari' that is called "all is one". The universe is a consciousness, every life within it is an aspect of the greater whole, and death is a merging of one's spiritual energy back into greater universal consciousness. As you play a part in helping the galaxy it will continue to follow the ones coming behind you. But I must leave and I hope you all have bright futures'." Benezia explained as Yoko nodded with a bow.

"Thank you for the kind gifts."

"Don't mention it I hope to see great things from you three." Benezia walked off giving her goodbye along with Shiala.

"Lady Benezia, shouldn't we have told her about the Shadow Broker?" Shiala asked her as they formed a group of her body guards.

"She is a smart and resourceful girl she would figure out the meaning of our words. The ACF is not forgiving to spies and terrorists. There is no doubt the Shadow Broker might move in to kidnap her to force her mother into a position to reveal SNRI secrets. Maybe they want the information about her beam weapon to sell to all. The opportunity to make money is tempting for the Shadow Broker. A little girl living alone is a prime target for anyone." Benezia told her.

"You thought much ahead…" Shiala asked her.

"When you become a Matriarch as well Shiala you will learn choices now do affect the future. A simple bad investment seems bad in a present time, but down the road it can be fruitful. I made a choice to give her weapons she could use against potential attackers."

"Do you think she will change something in the immediate future?" Shiala asked her.

"She already did the introduction of beam weapons will be on ships and soldiers. It may be specialized weapon only used for certain tasks. I have no doubt she will change many things in the near future. Asari Republic, Turian Hierarchy, and Salarian Union are talking up a storm saying it is impossible. I personally saw the video saying otherwise, she didn't make the weapon for their military. She made it for her father that is working in the military to keep him safer along with his friends. She seeks to be closer to them in some sort of fashion." Benezia explained.

"I see, but why those one of kind crafted guns. Those guns are not easy to replace or cheap?" She asked her.

"I have a feeling she will need light weaponry due to her young stature." Benezia explained as they got into a secured sky van.

…

Yoko traveled around with Chinese girl and shy Nina as who followed without question. They were moving throughout the department stores and markets. Yoko was carrying a huge gravity cart filled with bags. The girls were buying accessories, clothes, and electronics as Yoko hummed along.

"Are you not tired of carting our things along Yoko?" Nina asked her.

Yoko shrugged carelessly. "The cart itself is powered be element zero just float. It takes away the resistance that strains your arms. I really want to register my two new guns with Guardian Corps and on the gun range soon." Yoko explained.

Kim was checking her mirror as she noticed something funny. "Yoko can you take off your neural inhibitor it doesn't match your clothing properly?" Kim asked her.

She nodded placing in a pouch of her sweater dress.

"_Yoko there is a strange man following us. He has been following to each shop looking at mainly you." Kim told her telepathically. _

"_I was starting to notice that each time after we left the school. Do you think we should interrogate him?"_

"_Ok, let's go down the alley and you do that stealth trick you do." Kim told her._

"If we cut through here we can make it faster to your house Kim. Nina can you carry our stuff my hand is getting now." Yoko told her.

Nina nodded taking it as Yoko walked ahead of them. It was dark as she walked around it first as she disappeared. The two went straight into the darkness as they moved towards the end of the alleyway. The man followed them as he didn't notice Yoko.

Yoko dropped down silently as she twisted his arm and pressed two fingertips behind his right ear. "Surprise…" She muttered. Kim and Nina came straight back with their stuff. Kim crossed her arms and smirked as he struggled. He couldn't move one inch. "This technique stops all movement so relax."

"I can't believe this…" he muttered.

"Well it is not often an eleven year old girl can overpower a grown man." Kim muttered. "Who are you and why are you following us?"

"Like I will tell you…" he muttered.

"No need Ryan…" Kim muttered with a smirk. He looked flabbergasted.

"Damn you're a Psionic as well." He muttered.

"It sounds like omission doesn't Nina?" Kim asked her.

"He knew Yoko was one, but not you." Nina muttered as she pulled off his Omni-tool of his arm. She found it was password protected and encrypted. "It has a military grade security on it."

"It seems he is throwing up random thoughts to avoid our mind reading session." Yoko told Kim.

Kim lit her hand on fire as she smirked. "I know a good way to make him talk. Nina patch through his Omni-tool signal to Black-box so he can break into it." Kim suggested.

The man was nervous as she placed in front of his face. "I already broke his security information; he didn't think he would get caught." Nina told them as he looked shocked.

"Damn…"

Nina looked at the information. "It is all about Yoko in this file…" Nina muttered.

Yoko looked confused. "Who does he work for?" Yoko asked her.

"The "Shadow Broker" he was tasked to know your biography, schedule, and your daily life. I don't know more than anything, but that." Nina explained.

"That message was deleted."

"Our education has gotten a lot better on the ACF side unlike the Alliance Ryan. We can learn pretty much anything it we put our minds to it." Nina answered.

Yoko slammed him to the ground as Kim waved him up in the air with her powers. He screamed as light blue glow covered his body. Yoko walked over to the case holding her new shotgun. She took it out making sure it was loaded. She cocked it back as Kim dropped him on the ground with a thud.

"Don't move I know ONI would like to meet you. Black-Box can you please call ONI to send some people out here to our location." Yoko told the AI.

"_Yoko they will be here in seven minutes." _Black-box told her.

"Well good job Nina, I didn't think you can piece together a deleted message." Kim praised her.

"This guy didn't have the skills to be a real agent. He is most likely a new guy to their ranks. Omni-tools can delete data, but like every computer. It can hold fragments of data on here to trace back, if he reviews more than one time. It makes a bit easier and since he was using a low-grade Omni-tool. It made even easier for us." Nina explained.

"A novice is a better term for this idiot…" Yoko muttered.

"Come on, put the gun down please. I was only watching you for your day to day events. I was not going to hurt you." Ryan admitted.

Kim recorded it. "You just admitted to stalking little girls and we know you work for the Shadow Broker. ONI is going to love this guy." Kim giggled.

The three noticed two men wearing black uniforms with ONI tag on their jackets. They walked up to the three as they shook their heads. "Man, we have to give it credit to parents and new education system. Good job girls in catching him.

Yoko scans the ONI tags on their chests to see they were correct. "Your ID tags are correct and embedded with the right code. You can take him away." Yoko eased up putting the safety on the smooth and curved shotgun.

"He is a Shadow Broker agent and apparently a stalker. Do you want Omni-tool evidence?" Kim asked them. The man nodded looking at the evidence playing it back hearing his admission. The other looked at the spies Omni-tool for information.

"Solid grounds to arrest him, you girls' aren't exactly normal. Kim and Yoko, two are psionics if I am correct." He asked them.

"Of course we are, is there a problem?" Kim asked them.

"Did you catch him with your powers?" he asked them.

Kim nodded her head and pointed towards Yoko. "Yoko did that ninja thing and snuck up behind him." Kim told him proudly.

They looked around the alleyway to see it was a mixture of darkness and light. "Really… not bad for Super Ninja's kid… we will take it from here on out. But you do know there is a reward for capturing spies right?" he asked them.

"The person who catches or inform on them gets the suspects credits and reward of 2500 credits." Nina informed her friends.

"Since Yoko disabled him she get the reward, but we can be generous to you." He told them. He pressed his Omni-tool to send in a report as their Omni-tool shines. "You will each get 2500 credits since I am good guy and Yoko gets this guy's credits for the smooth take down."

The three pumped their fists happily with a smile as he sent the credits over to their bank account. His partner cuffed him using Omni-gel to hold his arms together.

"Thank you for the credits." Yoko thanked the men.

"Don't mention you ladies are trying to have a good time without someone stalking you. Why don't you girls go have fun near the arena since you are playing around with military guns?"

"Arena," Yoko asked him with confused.

"It is down at the Nautilus strip, it contains a battle arena using the most advance holograms. It uses simulated data collected from real live soldiers or you could play games there." He suggested.

"You aren't suggesting they gamble away their money, while they are there?" his partner joked.

The man shrugged indifferently. "Well there are more things to do then gamble away on those machines. They have arcade there as well stores to shop for items you don't normally get. Whatever you try to do afterwards, you should head home now to tell your parents. Yoko you should head over to the SNRI building to meet your mother." He explained. The girls nodded following them out of the alley way. They ushered the agent in the back as they took off.

"It seems like we have to split up and go home…" Kim whined.

"What is the problem?" Yoko asked her.

"I wanted to head on down to Nautilus to see what they got. The stripped just opened to help focus on tourism and it hearing it from him. It seems like a lot of fun to visit too. But I know my parents would like me to go back home after this happened." Kim muttered.

"Well after hearing they are stalking Yoko they may want us to stay away from her." Nina muttered.

"I am not some curse…" Yoko told them.

"You aren't, but the Shadow Broker is a dangerous person. If he wants something he will try to get. Blackmailing, threats, assassins, and even gives out false information that can ruin you. I can see why Matriarch Benezia gave you those guns. You made yourself a target for making the fabled beam weapon. I don't like this either Yoko, but our parents will say otherwise. Nina lives close my parent's house so we will go together. I have psionics and martial art skills to protect myself. I will take home Nina home just in case." Kim told her

Nina put her hand under her chin. "What about Yoko?" Nina asked her.

"She has guns and knives on her person as well training from her father to back her up. I am sorry I have to do this Yoko, but we need to get some distance off you for a while. Be safe and be sure to head to SNRI soon to meet your mother." Kim explained as she grabbed her bags. Nina did the same

Yoko dropped her head. "I finally make good friends and I lose them to this stupid Shadow Broker…" Yoko muttered as she pulled an Omni-tool to look at the time. It was near 12:00PM as she sighed. "I have at least one hour before I am supposed to go there.

Yoko's Omni-tool beeped as she pulled it up. She saw a video screen pop-up of her mother's face. It was a serious look she got after something big like blowing a hole in the wall of the school. "Yoko, come over to SNRI headquarters now… Don't stop for nothing you hear me. Keep your weapons on you as well." Asami ordered cutting off the video feed. Yoko walked to a taxi sky car with her Asari Shotgun in hand. She checked the inside to make sure no one was there. She got in as it closed it as she tapped away on the screen. It headed towards the SNRI building. She had a visible frown on her face as she knew this was not going to be pleasant.

…

SNRI building was ordinary sky scarper style building, though it had factories, labs, offices, and most likely meeting rooms. The lobby was the first thing you see and it looked normal. Yoko had her head down as she waited in a meeting room. She was playing around with her new guns to see how they worked.

Asami sat outside the meeting room with Catherine as she sighed.

"The Shadow Broker … who would have thought he would come after my little girl." Asami muttered.

"Well he sees Humanity as another outlet to gain more money and power. It was bound to happen seeing we are keeping our information from leaking out. He wants every opportunity to get any foot in the door. We dissuade the use of information brokers with any business within out territories. AI's can help do the ground work way faster than some untrustworthy broker who can sell your information away. I think it is stupid to rely on the Shadow Broker…" Catherine told her.

They heard the sounds of footsteps came behind them as they noticed Admiral Margaret Parangosky wearing her grey uniform with medals. "Good day Doctors it is unfortunate we have to meet under these circumstances. We fully interrogated the man and we found out he was only following orders. But the information suggests they may want to kidnap her in the future or plant a bug within her systems." The admiral explained.

"Is the broker hoping to gain the information about beam technology to leak out into the galaxies militaries? Maybe he was going for me or maybe he will use Yoko as a stepping stone to get information on SNRI?" Asami wondered.

"Well those are possibilities that could happen and he still can interrogate her for the information. We are not going to allow this to happen to our youth. We are spreading the word that this Broker cannot be trusted. Anyone working with him will be put to death or incarcerated depending on the offense. On another note I have agents clear any bugs and upgrade the security of the school. We are also placing a superintendent AI in Eden Academy. But I need to speak with you about your daughter and her placement in the school." Margaret told her.

"I was trying to put off her speedy graduation, but it seems like she needs to graduate this year. She will live with me for now on and go to work with me." Asami explained.

"Are you really going to rip her away from her friends Asami?" Catherine muttered.

"I already got several calls from concerned parents about my daughter's stalker. They won't hang out with my daughter after school or they just avoid her all together." Asami theorized.

"True, but I have alternate solution to the problem at hand." The admiral suggested as they turned to her.

"What solution? I hope it isn't trying to conscript her to the army to become some shock trooper.

"I want her to enter a special program one that would maximize her talents to the fullest extent. The program is more of a science experiment itself in many eyes. We want to see the effects of military training on younger people. Yoko is suitable candidate to undertake a program that is three months if she doesn't washout. She will be placed into a special program that I am directing and another focusing around Dr. Alder's research. It will focus around her education and it ensured we can keep an eye on her. When she finally turns twelve years old we will send her to the training facility." Admiral Parangosky explained.

A woman with brown eyes and braided ponytail walked up. She was a similar scientist uniform you would across the galaxy. She held a data-pad in her hands.

"Irene, are you pushing for this?" Catherine asked her as the woman nodded.

"Correct, you see Yoko is the strongest of her generation of Psionics. It has developed new avenues to my field and the military. This project in essence will see if children come out better than there adult counterparts in training. As well show the potential of Psionics second class on the battlefield if they ever choose to join. The project after this will be geared to a prototype fighter using her mind to help fly it." Irene explained.

"Are you actually trying to implement that?" Asami asked her as she nodded.

"Of course, I call it brainwave direct control system or "BDS" will be implemented in a test fighter. Since your little girl has some prior training and good knowledge in the work I am doing. I put her name forward above the rest since first generation class has busy lives." Irene told them.

"Now you understand why I came up to you. Dr. Alder believes she can do this, but I can't let untrained people go through the experiment." Margaret explained.

Asami looked back to her child. "I am not fooled so easily you want my daughter for something much more…" Asami muttered.

The admiral gave a small chuckle. "I see… you saw past me. Fine, I will give you the truth then. The training I am asking her to undertake will be hard for a reason. We are gearing this training around the newly acquired data about Spectre's. We are hoping to create soldiers' who can operate alone and discretely."

"Then why not let Shiro become a Spectre?" Catherine asked her.

"You never give away your first draft pick especially if he can take you to a championship. If he can train others to be champions why hand him away. High Command knows the council is trying to get insider information on how we operate and the technology we employ. We will mold around the process for easier conversion than a regular solider." Margaret explained.

"We put off gaining a council seat for a chance to understand their agents? What a great idea…" Asami muttered.

"Agents that can do anything and go anywhere, it is something to be actually afraid off. Since we don't want a civil with the Alliance we have to play nice with. Spectres elude us, but we understand they are quite necessary. Spectres take the best of the best to undertake missions that are suicidal for regular troops. They are there for observational capacity and dangerous places, guerilla warfare, sabotage, and enforcing the law. We need more people to step up and actually cross the line to help protect our home front." Margaret lectured.

"Is this about the increasing tension on the Skyllian Verge? That is why it has been bumped up to priority status." Catherine assumed.

The admiral nodded. "Batarians will not issue their military to undermine us by conducting deniable terrorists' action rather than war. We want to make sure it doesn't affect the ACF and its people." Margaret explained.

"You want to send my child against suicidal odds…" Asami muttered.

"Suicidal maybe, but we need game changing ways to adapt to the new problems we face. Dr. Alder, soldiers under Shiro's command, and even I think it can be done. This isn't something you can just decide on your own or your husband's as well. We will tell her about the program and wait until her she turns twelve to decide. I will propose it to her now." She suggested as she walked into the room to meet Yoko.

She looked up at the Admiral giving a short bow as she got up from her seat. Irene followed after her to make sure Yoko was fine.

"What are the chances that Yoko will want to take this course?" Catherine asked her.

"Yoko isn't the type to let people control her destiny… she is fighter and innovative thinker. If she thinks that her life was ruined by the Shadow Broker. Yoko was always the one to join good causes if it helps a lot of people. If the Shadow Broker persists in chasing her I really don't know what to do. I should call Shiro, but I should wait until he comes back home. I know High Command will block the call unless it is necessary call."

"If the situation doesn't get better… what will you two decide on?" Catherine asked her.

Asami frowned as she shrugged. "Sending her off to the program mentioned will maybe help her. It is true we can't hold her hand anymore…" Asami admitted as she watched over the meeting. She walked inside to meet her daughter to discuss her future options.


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello guys and thank you all for the reviews, hits, and to be added to two communities. Update is seems like female Shepard is in the lead by one vote in my poll. I will rethink the background of Shepard now seeing it should be picked by the viewer. What interesting Shepard would you guys pick? I don't want one that is always picked by the masses. This chapter has a bit of action and it sets up for the next chapter. If you read far enough a character in ME will be introduced soon enough. One that doesn't get a lot of attention by most authors seeing there isn't enough information on them. My OC will be tested in the future as she thinks her tasks will be easy until… well I can't spoil it yet. I hope to add more depth to the world ME couldn't do. I hope you all enjoy so review. I want to know how you guys feel about the story and chapter. As well the Poll is still open to decide Shepard's gender so please vote.

…

**Chapter 4**

**Military ops**

…

Yoko sat in a cold room under her quilt as she looked outside to see a sprawling jungle outside. She was in women dorm room separated from the men's quarters. The room held the max of two people inside. It was mostly a Spartan quarters, only the essentials. It mirrored a dorm room to help mirror college life if people that chose the deferred education plan. She only had a computer, Omni-tool, toiletries, two pairs of civilian clothes, shoes, and military uniforms they give out. Yoko's weapons were still at home though she still kept the weapons Benezia gave her along with her ribbon for relaxation time reading a book unlike the current gen data-pads.

Her bunk mate was annoying and very rude to her. Kirsten Holmstedt. They were assigned together on the first day by random. Sergeant Hartley assigned her as partners during exercises and the older woman had problems adjusting to things just like her. Kirsten had an easier time unlike me in physical training and I struggled to do the required pushups, sit-ups, pull ups, ruck marches, and pull ups. The physical training was demanding for a twelve-year old and a daunting task. Despite training to make her breasts bigger and keep fit using her father's military training. It was light in comparison to her younger years as a child. The scientist here says I have a psi-index of ten, truthfully I don't know how high it goes.

Yoko lit her hand on fire as it lit the room as she dispersed into particles like fireflies. She smiled brightly, but it flickered away in a couple of seconds. She looked at the clock to see it was 3:00 AM as she got up from her bed. She was wearing a grey tank top and black shorts. She walked over to a desk to get to the computer terminal. She slipped on her Omni-tool on her wrist. She waved it over the screen switching to her account. She opened her email to see some from her old friends, family, and… ONI.

"Odd this one just popped up.

"_Place headphones on to listen to new objective." _

Yoko did so as she listened to no doubt the AI spying or monitoring them. The AI was called Deep Winter the one monitoring our scores and training results. The AI had a voice of old man that was bitter due to the winter.

"_Well you woke up earlier than expected this time Yoko. Impressive display of your psionic powers without lighting the room on fire. I need you to shower up and get ready for a test this morning. A selected of seventeen individuals with the highest grade performance will be performing a mission of higher risk. You will be driven to a facility at 0500 hours and you need to dress military fatigues. You must head outside to the shuttle and take a seat. All we be explained in time by ONI Colonel Horace Warfield in the orbital space station."_

_This is Deep Winter logging out._

Yoko sighed as she shook her head. "Some idiot is trying to use us for his goals… someone with War his last name."

Yoko got up and headed towards the closet. She pulled out a pair of black and an officer's uniform that was grey with gold trimmings. She walked into the shower area pulling off her clothes. She knew that this day and potential mission was going to be hard.

…

Yoko made outside the base as she checked her Omni-tool to see she had ten minutes to spare. She noticed a shuttle was waiting for them. She noticed that Sergeant Hartley was there. He was wearing a beret with his uniform as he nodded his head. He was a big man at the height of six foot four. He was broad and very muscular man that matched his job of being a combat instructor.

"Yoko drop down and give twenty!" He shouted as she did so. He paced in front seeing she was doing the proper pushups. "I have two sayings in life Yoko, one is "arrive late and you will be left behind. The other is "Complacent people are easier to kill". No doubt you follow these rules to the letter."

Yoko finished. "Anything else sir," Yoko asked him.

"At ease I don't want you getting too dirty before the debriefing." Hartley told her. He turned to Yoko more prominently seeing her standing at attention. He smiled and gave a chuckle. "I remember the day you first joined us. You were simply weak, but you never gave up. You were never intimidated by me unlike the rest. Well you are twelve years old still which is damn impressive unlike the rest. You lacked the physical strength unlike the rest of the group, but you have excellent tech talent, marksmanship, and Psi-powers. You also have an impressive knowledge over firearms, good martial art skills, and tactics training."

Yoko gave a small smile as she nodded. "Thank you sir," Yoko thanked him.

"You earned some ribbons during training as well for graduation." Hartley told her. He opened a case to reveal four badges. It was a silver eagle that had three arrows and lightning bolt to the feet. It had a bar attached to it saying Allied Coalition Forces." This one is your army service ribbon. Next two are your rifle and pistol marksmen medals."

He had out to gold metals that had a rifle and pistol on having a bull's-eye on it. The last one wasn't something she hasn't seen before.

"Sir what is the last medal?" Yoko asked him.

He placed the last one on her chest to see it was stylized after a supernova. "Well this medal is awarded for Psionics who serve the line of duty. Like the ones in the First Contact War, they had to make one up for it. Dr. Bell attributes the fact that stars created Psionics which everyone agreed. Congratulations for making this far Private Matsumoto. The next assignment will be actual combat mission which most recruits don't get." Hartley explained.

Yoko nodded. "Understood sir, but what about the others," Yoko asked him. Her Omni-tool beeped going off at 0500 hours. She turned it off as he shook his head.

"Well they were awarded majority of the medals yesterday to the other graduates. Deep-Winter told them to be here yesterday, but it seems like they using their graduation as an excuse to sleep in. You were the last minute addition to the roster."

"Last minute addition to the roster… Deep-Winter just told me this morning." Yoko muttered.

"Colonel Warfield will up on the orbital station to give a full briefing. It seems someone in ONI is quite impressed with your training. You stuck with us for the additional three months for the special training. I can't believe that you get the last minute heads up and none of the candidates…"

The two saw a group of candidates coming out of the dorms as the Sergeant Hartley looked at them. "I want you all to run a mile around the track and twenty push-ups for being late. I am not your damn parent and you should wake up on time!" He shouted as they group ran onto the track running. He turned to Yoko now. "I want you to practice bending or manipulating the elements."

Yoko calmed herself as she formed a fireball around into her hand. She threw it up into the air as she formed another one. She threw it into the other fireball causing an explosion. She quickly shifted her feet the ground lifted up like a wave. She quickly thrust her palm out a sharp gust of wind slammed off into the rocks. She quickly pulled back as the electricity flowed from her body as she pointed two fingers out. It destroyed the rock wall into bits as she focused her hands together forming a blue ball of energy. She shot it out as she waved her hand covering with a light blue energy. The sergeant took his hand and batted it away with his fist. It made a crater with a small distortion effect. He nodded in approval as he pointed to hit the track.

"I know sir; run a mile like the rest or two in your case." Yoko ran off onto the near track.

"It is good you're a mind reader, but I want you to pick up the water around the track. Carry it around your body until your run is done." He shouted as Yoko nodded doing so.

"Yes sir!" She shouted. She manipulated water droplets around her body.

He nodded as he watched them. He pulled out a data-pad filled with the candidates as he nodded. "It seems that the last minute candidate is promising. It seems like she is being paired up with..." The sergeant muttered. He waited for the group to finish up their morning exercise.

He waited for them to finish as he noticed they were not sweating as much as their first day. They all stood at attention now in a line as he counted seventeen people.

"Sir," the group reported in as he nodded.

"Okay privates we are about to head to the station above us called Phantom. You will each undergo gene therapy first and then work out on a Cruiser class vessel called the Atlas. The program is called Ghosts it was modeled after Spectres using the data one of the candidates supplied. You will be each paired up into teams of two." He explained. He pulled out several data-pads from the shuttle. He called out some names.

"Hey Blondie, are you excited for the upcoming mission?" A man's voice called out. Yoko looked over to see Edward Buck, He stood at six foot four and he had a good physique for a sixteen year old guy. He had brown eyes and hair that matched his personality. Plus he had a soothing voice that many of the girls liked. He was a team player or a leader at times.

She noticed Kirsten as well down the line as well. She had black hair and green eyes which made her a bit exotic than most in 22nd century. She walked up to get her data-pad as she smirked.

"I am kind of nervous usually they run a squad with three to five people." Yoko muttered.

"Don't worry princess, it can't be that bad." Another voice called out. Yoko looked up to her left. She saw an African American standing at 6, 11 wearing his uniform. His name was Anthony Higgs and he came from the slums of Chicago Bronx.

"If we have seventeen people and we are supposed to have two man teams. Who sits this one out?" another man called out. She noticed Derek Bayman he was a Russian descent. He stood at 6, 2 and he same type of hair and eyes like buck. He was broader and more muscular then him.

"Derek Bayman, Edward Buck, and Anthony Higgs step up for your data-pads." Sergeant Hartley called out. Three step forward to get it.

"I am paired up with Buck, such a nice score." Kirsten muttered as Yoko rolled her eyes in disdain. She realized her name hasn't been called out yet.

"Okay the ones I handed a data-pad out to will get on the first shuttle. You will meet Colonel Horace Warfield. Private Matsumoto you will get on the second shuttle and report to Admiral Parangosky for a special assignment.

"Wait Miss Perfect gets to have a solo mission?" Kirsten muttered in disdain.

"Admiral Parangosky, who the hell wants to be under her command her missions' are suicide runs. We should consider ourselves lucky we didn't get her special assignment." Another woman in the group muttered.

Yoko watched the others jump on the shuttle as they took off. She went towards the shuttle as it had the words ONI sprawled on it. She saw familiar face one when she captured an agent over a year ago.

"Well I didn't expect you to be here and actually pass the training with flying colors. My name is Antonio the Admiral is expecting you inside." He explained as she noticed a woman drill instructor packing her things in the back of the shuttle. She walked past the door to see the Admiral looking over a data-pad.

Yoko saluted her. "Permission to come aboard ma'am," Yoko asked her.

"Permission granted." Margaret replied. Yoko came in the shuttle as she quickly sat down. It took off into the sky towards space. Yoko remained silent as she read the data-pad. She set it down as she nodded. "You did quite well with the program despite, your lack of physical strength. You made it up with skill and tactical prowess which impressed the sergeant greatly. You don't give up and keep striding forward that is something that impressed me as well." Admiral Parangosky admitted.

"Ma'am, what about the beam weapon I was developing?" Yoko asked her.

Admiral nodded. "We didn't just drop the idea Yoko, but we will continue this project after you nail the finer points of it down. Your first mission will be on Reach dealing with mercenaries' who want to sell ACF tech to the rest of the galaxy. The problem the buyers are facing is the fact Reach is not connected to the Mass Relay's. The group hopes to go to Earth to sell it to the buyers."

"I am guessing there is more to this?" Yoko asked her. "Mercenaries can't get their hands-on our tech without being in the military or police."

Admiral nodded again. "Quite correct, you see we have disgruntled people within our zones. Selling our technology will bring in a big payout. The Shadow Broker has set the deal up; I see you're interested now." The admiral pointed out.

Yoko nodded. "Well he is the reason why my life is turn upside down. He wouldn't stop sending people to spy on me." Yoko explained.

She nodded handing her the data-pad as she looked at the data-pad for the summary.

"_A group of deserted soldiers' have left the military after serving for a year's time. Apparently they were sent there by the Shadow Broker, but the details about the tech haven't been leaked out yet. Due to Intelligence and AI's monitoring the bases and men. They wanted to gain the trust to help guard the armory to obtain the codes to steal the technology. A group of fifteen ex-soldiers' are held up in the mountains near the relay station hoping to hitch a ride. Recommend sending in advance infantry and scout."_

"We are heading to the station called "Phantom" to pick up some experimental gear. As well do a special gene therapy procedure on you." The admiral explained.

"Experimental gear…" Yoko muttered.

Admiral Parangosky nodded. "It part of a project that is called Sabre program a ship that will be using your beam technology. As well it's using a mind device called "Psycho Frame" that uses the user's brain waves to control the ship. It will also have manual control to help ease the user's mind. We are picking up a prototype battle suit built for you since you don't use implants. More will be explained after the gene therapy procedure. So relax for now and go to sleep, when your own your to Reach. Dr. Alder will explain more about the technology for security reasons." She explained. Admiral pulled out a small badge as she tossed it to Yoko. It had the words ONI on it the badge as a Holographic ID appeared showing her name. "Welcome to ONI agent Matsumoto you made the grade to be an official agent. You will go back to school to learn a few things and get a few degrees. As well you will be traveling aboard more than now. As well you might be put into cryo sleep at times."

"Thank you ma'am, but if I am agent why don't you have a 3d Holographic technology built into a scanner. It highlights objects, gases, DNA, and x-ray. It will use 3D holograms to simulate the crime." Yoko asked her.

The Admiral raised an eyebrow to the idea. "It's like a portable detective device instead of using the usual scanning of the Omni-tool." She asked her.

"No it will be linked up to a supercomputer with VI and AI assistance. Any unknown compound will be taken back to a lab." Yoko explained.

"Well consider that your side project after your mission is done. If you can create we will pay you for the idea." Admiral explained.

Yoko nodded as she sat placing the badge in her pocket. Admiral Parangosky picked up her data-pad.

"_It seems I made the right choice picking her up. With a mind like hers people will want to try to exploit it. I want her to go through officer training school, while she continues her education. I will send her to Thessia after a couple of missions to learn some Asari commando training to give better relations with the Asari. Matriarch Benezia will not turn her away. Hopefully then I can place her in the Spectre position in due time." _Admiral thought.

"We will skip the gene therapy session and head on to Reach. I want to see your skills in action without any augments. Antonio, please take us to my ship and give her special armor from Serrice Council she bought. If she proves her merit we will go from there." Admiral told him.

"Yes ma'am rerouting now." He explained.

…

Reach 2150 hours

A low humming sound was heard in the air as shuttle was flying over lush valley filled with greens. It passed the over smaller mountains. As Yoko looked at the beautiful land only farms and relay station was up. It was far away from the big loud cities like Alexandria the first capital city. She checked her equipment again to see she was wearing Asari style armor for commandos. It was jet black and grey it was made for mobility and very light. She wore a helmet that had silver visor. She checked her weapons to see she brought her acolyte pistol, Disciple shotgun, and MAC assault rifle. It shot 32 rounds per clip as she carried several clips of ammo giving her a total of 224 bullets. She carried also carried her 'paralzyer' on her other hip. She carried two flash bangs and two fragmentation grenades.

"We are getting close to the LZ!" the pilot shouted. "Are you sure using those loud weapons?

Yoko nodded. "It is and neutralization the enemy mission; I will sneak in and disable their shuttles. I will proceed to eliminate the look outs before moving inside the building." Yoko explained.

"Okay, but this is close as I can be without giving them away. I will land it on the ground…"

"Negative… I am jumping out." Yoko explained. She opened the door as she jumped out. Light blue covered her body as air circled her body. She landed with a light thud as the shuttle flew away and door closed.

"Nice landing 'Ghost' I remain radio silent until the mission is done." The pilot told her. She turned on her night vision.

"Well it is just me now; I wish they didn't skip my gene therapy session. But the matter seemed urgent to grab ONI's attention." Yoko muttered.

She went along the trail to see a house with lights on. She moved towards it to see it was a farm that ostriches.

"_It must be one of those Hungarian families who came to Reach. Ostrich burgers are all the rage here on Reach. I wonder should I talk to them about any strange things. I doubt it seeing I am heavily armed young girl." _Yoko thought.

She made her way to the nearby window. She pressed her Omni-tool as she heard a family eating dinner. She moved on with a disappointed sigh.

"Nothing strange so far…" Yoko muttered. She kept moving up into another nearby structure and noticed. She moved around the building to see it was dark. She turned on her night vision in her helmet to bullet holes riddle the home. Blood was sprawled across the walls and grounds. She walked over to the kitchen to see it was raided.

"_It seems they wanted to drop off the grid and killed the nearest family for food and water. I can calibrate my Omni-tool to pick up the blood spilled on the ground. The weather degraded the DN__A __I may need to search for something I can track. I may need to deploy a drone to narrow my search." _

Yoko walked outside as she pointed her Omni-tool up. A holographic blue and pink drone moved overhead. She shifted her Omni-tool to change the color to black space and stars to camouflage it. It moved overhead several hills as she went back inside to hide herself.

She waved her Omni-tool over the bullet holes. "Mass Relay guns were going off in here." Yoko muttered. She saw the bodies of woman, man, and child. She felt disgusted by the smell and decay. She scanned their bodies to see how they were dead. "Two days top's…"

Her Omni-tool pinged as it brought a 3D image of the site. It was hidden well by the hills and it was near a river stream. She noticed four look out points for snipers. It had two shuttles used to transport cargo in a nearby hangar. It was attached to prefab building that was hastily built. She noticed the generator outside the building.

"Bypass the defenses and hack into their Omni-tools to fool bio-signatures and communications. Disable the helium-3 drive to strand them here and use stealthy takedowns for the four guards. I could stun them with my paralzyer. It would guarantee the rest coming out to check on them." Yoko muttered. She gave a small prayer to the family. "Gomenasai…"

She walked out the door with her paralyzer ready. She made a mad a dash up the hill. She quickly saw the structure with four lookout towers. She looked around to see which was less alert. She noticed the one on the back yawning she moved around to his blind spot. She levitated a rock to his right and threw against the wall catching his attention.

Yoko slowly walked up behind him. "What the hell was that?" he muttered sleepily. He walked up to the wall as Yoko slammed her palm into the side of his head causing him to black out.

Yoko nodded in satisfactory. _"I am lucky my father taught me these quick knockout techniques… I need to get into the hangar after I dealt with the other three guards." _She pulled out her paralyzer and moved around the building charging it up. She quickly shot him in the back as she waved her up making light blue wrap his body. She pulled him towards her as he hit the ground hard. She prepped her Omni-tool with a tranquilizer shot as she quickly injected into his neck. He slowly slipped away from conscious.

She moved to the hangar as she saw two shuttles. She saw several crates sitting by outside ready to transport. She walked over to see they ACF on the side. She opened the crate open to see assault rifle and opened another one for a box of ammo.

"_They are defiantly ACF technology and weapons… why would ONI let them get away with the stuff. It doesn't make sense at all and the next I am on a mission I need an actual knife or a sword." _Yoko thought.

She moved over to the shuttles and disabled their drive cores. She moved to the front of the base. She saw the man looking down the valley. She walked behind him as she finger stabbed his throat. She crushed his wind pipe as he crumpled over. Yoko turned towards the direction the last guard. Light blue glow wrapped her body she tossed the man in the air. She pulled him back down to the ground. The last man fell into unconscious state Yoko made way to the front door.

She pulled out her assault rifle. She hacked into the door as she heard an alarm going off.

"_Why did the alarm go off? I don't see any passive sensors. Proceed with plan B…" _Yoko thought.

"We have an intruder here gear up!" Someone shouted.

"What about the lookouts!" Another person shouted.

"They are all unconscious and not responding! Get the shuttles prepped with the goods!"

The door finally opened as Yoko saw a hail of bullet come out the doorway. Yoko grunted as she waved light blue energy wrapped around her body. She waited for the hail of bullets to start. She tossed in flash bang blinding them. She sprayed a volley of bullets at them to see their shields were malfunctioning. She pressed her Overload program quickly as she hit five of their shields as burst of electricity stun them.

She quickly gunned them down and reloaded. She saw other trying to take up defensive positions. She tossed a grenade into a cluster of them. She quickly summoned a fireball. She tossed into the group causing a huge fireball to explode. The fire incinerate as she heard a pinging sound hit her barriers causing Yoko to stagger back. She quickly rolled behind a crate for cover.

"_I thought this was going too easy. Tech bursts and fire explosions damage shields, armor, and a person physical health even more. Most of the recruits at training never realized you could do that." _Yoko thought.

She looked around to see the rest fleeing to the side of the building where the shuttles are. She flipped out her Disciple shotgun as she noticed a sniper on the second floor. She pressed the sabotage feature on her Omni-tool as his gun overheated. The heat burned his hands. Yoko lifted him up into the air as she quickly summoned a fireball. It collided into the man and burned him into cinders. She made sure to check her motion sensors to see it was two left. She looked out the door to see the four stuck outside with their hands now up.

"Please spare us! We give up!" one shouted.

"Get on the ground! Raise your hands up high into the air and no false movements!" Yoko shouted.

Many did so as Yoko walked up to them. She moved towards one and injected the tranquilizer to each of the men. Making sure they didn't move, she looked around to see her handy work and smiled. She walked back inside to finish her sweep for the rebels. She tapped away on her helmet for her radio.

"We are all clear Antonio-san; I have six people unconscious and nine dead. I am uploading the video data for you right now. I will secure the unconscious with Omni-gel cuffs for a pick up team." Yoko told him.

"_Not bad princess, despite not going in with silent weapons. You did make a mistake, but it is minuscule to scheme of things. It seemed they had alarm to go off if the people outside didn't respond. We are sending a pickup team now and an extraction shuttle. Admiral Parangoksy is reviewing your performance now. So standby for her okay…" _Antonio explained.

"Roger, I will be standing by." Yoko explained. She walked outside to gather the six men. She quickly handcuffed the two near the shuttles_. _She used her powers to lift the others into same spot. She cuffed them to get a beep on her Omni-tool from the admiral.

She pulled up a hologram of the Admiral on her Omni-tool. "_I have seen the video and it shows you officially made the grade. You are just the person I am looking for Yoko you know when to be discreet and when not to be. We will be advancing towards gene-therapy, special training, and some special programs. We will be working on your new education plan as well during our time together. Every credit there along with armor is yours to sell Agent Matsumoto. You can get each of one weapon type along with one shuttle. This will be included with your pay grade." _Admiral explained leaving Yoko confused.

"Is this policy based on Spectres?" Yoko asked her.

"_Of course, it based on the Spectres that were the whole point of the training program. Despite being paid by ONI you will liberate equipment from your operations to pay for your personal projects and lifestyle. It gives more incentive to do more missions and you will have more off time than other people. You will be called to lead your own squad one day as well. Dr. Alder and Catherine Bell would like to speak to you as soon at Anchor Nine the orbital station above Reach. After you are done you with gene therapy and grabbing your new gear we will head to Saber Program site. This is Admiral Parangosky out."_

Yoko nodded as the video feed cut as Yoko nodded. She scanned their Omni-tools for money as she looked over to see the crates filled with ammunition. "Maybe I got the better end of the deal unlike the rest of group." Yoko muttered with a smile.

…

Catherine Bell sat across the bay as she looked at the computers and the holographic screen. She checked her EKG levels, fluids, and the medicine being used. She saw Dr. Irene Alder supervising the gene therapy session, though she didn't doubt her colleagues' skills at all.

Irene watched the medicine being injected into Yoko's body, while she was asleep. "What type of medicine are you giving her Cathy? I remember Yoko's treatment in the womb was to design Amazon woman that was a super model. We even eliminated the leading factors to women aging so fast. We eliminated every disease we can possible think off as well give her psionic powers. Her eyes turned green because of the operation, which was the only we had." Irene explained.

Catherine shrugged picking up a data-pad and looked at the medicine being injected. "We are making her bones even stronger to resist breaking and survive hard falls. She has a good healing factor and it show cell division is extremely small. I also did added muscular enhancement drug to increase density while keep her lean figure. I also improved her reaction time by affecting her colloidal neural for her nervous system. I gave also a corneal cocktail to improve perception, color sharpness, and night vision is adapted." Catherine explained as Irene nodded.

"It sounds like you want to make a super solider… I thought adding night vision is against the law." Irene asked her.

"The Alliance made Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act. It defines the treatments to improve strength, reflexes, mental ability, or appearance. We have the same law almost for the ACF under my name instead. It clearly defines if it doesn't affect our natural biodiversity and it is deemed considered safe. Besides Yoko will be the first to receive the biochemical version unlike the ocular implants first generation soldiers used in First Contact war. To naturally see in the dark without a flashlight or night vision saves not only money. It can save their lives from being blinded by a light source in the dark or give away their position. Admiral Parangosky clearly wanted the modifications and I am not going to say I will not do it." Catherine explained to her colleague.

"Well you do have a point, but something eludes me to this day. Why does the admiral want her as a protégé?" Irene asked her.

"Well for one Yoko is natural smart and resourceful in nature. She is also a psionic, which is good mind reader that works well with interrogators trying to squeeze the truth out. Another reason is the fact she potential to do bigger and better things. She also shows she can do the military training just like any other man…" Catherine told her.

"In other words she thinks she is a game changer." Irene summed up.

"Exactly, but my real question is what next door in the other lab? I know you brought in unknown materials and you needed Yoko's measurements for this project." Catherine asked her.

"Well it was a special project I was working with Yoko, father, and yours truly before she left for the training program. Despite the fact he declined being a Spectre he wanted his little girl to have the best. He acquired a large amount of credits spanning into the millions as well certain and Asari body as well." Irene explained.

"I am guessing that it is a battle suit?" Catherine explained as Irene nodded. She waved to over to her as she walked out the lab. Catherine followed her to the other lab where several technicians were pressing a mold and eclectically bonding titanium and polymer together. One was placing nanonite paste over into a mixture. A woman in the lab was studying data off Yoko's armor as well Quarian armor.

"We are making a one of kind type armor it costs as much as a small frigate for the software it will sport. It will use some cutting-edge technology we have and it will carry over to the Saber Program. The suit will link up with BDS system to achieve unity with the pilot. Hopefully the system can be carried over to medical community as well other avenues." Irene explained.

Catherine looked at the data-pad as she noticed the components of the suit. "The suit will not have all its functions…" She muttered.

"True, but that will depend on Yoko's to handle the rest from here on out. To make energy to materialize armor into being that can function is impossible to do at this moment. I never got around to making a true psionic armor that can use their energy to form a shield system. This will be a great achievement and it will help future psionics as well." Irene explained.

They noticed a full body suit on display that was that was that was white. It had grey going down the underside of the two arms and stopped at the thighs. It also had a gray pattern around the arms and only left a patch of white on the front and back of the biceps'. It had hexagonal like dragon scales across the armor. It had glowing blue lines segmented the suit the back of the suit. One looked hexagonal shape on the back connecting to the shoulders. Two more lines segmented where the thighs cut off accenting the butt.

"So this is the full body suit under the armor?" Catherine asked her.

Irene nodded. "Correct, since we had a lot more room to be more creative. We managed to make to fit it with several custom options most armor do not have. This is a bio-suit and we link up with her nervous system to help with making the brains and link her bio-signatures to the HUD as well Omni-tool. It replaces the implants that most need, but in Yoko's case it makes her psionic powers more precise, powerful, and physical skills stronger. It has psi-sensitive artificial muscle fiber to increase physical strength and agility." Irene explained.

"What is it made up of?" Catherine asked her.

"Well it is a titanium Nano-composite suit that has a polymer base. It uses nano-technology as well Omni-gel base technology to fill in gaps and make repairs if damaged. It also has hydrostatic gel within the suit it regulates the suits temperature as well absorb moisture underneath the suit as well. It prevents passive thermal scanners from detecting her in the field as well." She explained.

"What about the metal plating?" Catherine asked her.

Another rack beside was being finished as it was breastplate that was shaped to Yoko's size that was a ceramic metallic alloy and it had chest guard connecting it. It had eight pack formations and wrapped around the back. The back of the armor had magnetic plantings to hold all the available weapons. It had a circular glowing blue ring on the back and the center no doubt had a small fusion pack under its plating. It had a skirt armor that covered the thighs, butts, hips, and the genital area. The low platform shoes were on the bottom of the suit.

It also had shoulder guards that had blue lights on the side of it. The forearms had a circular ring on the armor as well. The back of the hand and knuckles were armored only leaving the fingers flexible. The helmet itself was blue with a silver visor as itself as the armor sat in the case.

"The skirt armor and belt it supports carry ammo and grenades' with ease. The helmet itself uses the best technology we can find or make. Despite having the helmet being made of same alloy as the armor the visor itself it is very tough. Due to the fact it is made up of synthetic sapphire composed with several interlayer's' to resist cracking and thermal damage. It has a HUD display as well a supercomputer chip that can hook up to other electronics and connect with by brain waves. It can even identify weapons and equipment and display it in the armor. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during EVA, thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear." Irene finally finished. She took a drink from her water bottle.

"Well it is sophisticated piece of technology I am sure we broke a lot of Citadel Council rules regarding this program. How are the other candidates in the program that took missions?" Catherine asked her.

"Well out of the seventeen who were top of the class only seven six have died so far on their missions. It seems Colonel Warfield is sending them on outright suicide missions. He was displeased by the fact Yoko wasn't there to be in the operation with them. Yoko's missions are more cloak and dagger type missions Admiral Parangosky likes to run smooth operations." Irene explained.

Catherine frowned at hearing he wanted Yoko for his missions. "Luckily the admiral is going to keep her around unlike the Colonel. He would even send his family off to die if an appropriate target came up. What type of mission will Yoko go after the program is done?" Catherine asked her.

"Well it could be the combination of counter insurgency or spies. She will continue her education and training along the way." Irene answered. "The problem is the fact Earth doesn't have a proper police to handle the new influx of technology. It is creating a huge gap between the poor and the rich. To restore order on Earth is top priority and make sure control our backyard before we reach more into the stars."

"Makes sense I heard all the major cities are having trouble dealing with the problem." Catherine explained.

"When will Yoko get up Cathy?" Irene asked her.

"It depends…" Catherine muttered.

They noticed Yoko was up already as she moved about. She wore a grey bikini two top. "Hello Catherine-sensei where are is my gown and why am I wearing a bikini?" Yoko asked her.

Catherine smiled as she thought to herself to let Yoko hear her thoughts. _"Thanks to your father, Irene, and your contributions we made armor designed for you. It is bio-suit that will help your psionic abilities to amplify or control precisely. Your Omni-tool is on the desk next to the computer. The bikini was my idea, but you can go nude in the suit the bio-suit we developed. Your old armor you wore for basic training is obsolete now compared to it. You can do whatever you want with it. Your clothes are being sent to the test site for the Saber Program. You even have your own quarters as well when you get there. You have been authorized to build to build a beam weapon on the ship as well. If it pans out you will be handed a huge contract for your design to be on other ships." _Catherinethought.

Yoko smiled as she nodded. _"Thank you, I can't wait to design my weapon now. I wonder can I email my mom since it's on a secure channel to SNRI what I am doing." _Yoko replied back mentally.

"_Your mother knows what is about to go on, but you can tell them the mission went smooth at least. How many credits did you have in your account?" _Catherine thought.

Yoko attached her Omni-tool to her arm. She pulled up her bank account and checking account. She checked her newly acquired money in her account and her savings account.

_Main account_

_500, 000 credits_

_Savings account/ Interest 0.12%_

_500,012 credits_

_Newly acquired credits_

_220,000 credits_

Yoko dumped 110,000 each into each account.

She looked at her list of items she took from the raid last night.

_Submachine gun/ a gun based of the FN- P90 gun called Shredder. It used partial Mass relay technology using the metal chip system producing. It can shoot 50 bullets and it can switch between automatic as well semi-automatic modes. It has natural armor piercing capabilities and it has red dot sight. It can also use the magnetic bullet system like the assault rifle used last night._

_Assault rifle modifications/ metal block shaving system bullet clips are low. Grenade launcher, electronic ammo counter, sound suppressor, and compass heading. The assault rifle is called MAC_

_Handgun/ Called the 'Law' Is the Magnum of the future holding 12 rounds for both sides of technology. It uses straight out armor piercing capabilities to pierce tough armor when the rounds are tungsten. _

_Collected ten fragmentation grenades as well armor modifications was a medical trauma kit._

"I have 611, 000 credits in my main account and also my savings account." Yoko announced.

Catherine nodded in approval. "Good amount you may want to tell your bank that you have a job now. Your starting annual salary 70, 000 credits and you will make 1,346 credits a week and you would work for fifty hours to make it." Catherine explained.

Yoko nodded in approval. "They said I was continuing my education as well. I learned a bit more in basic training…" Yoko asked her.

"You are smart enough to take online classes and Black-box will be reassigned to you to help focus your studies. Welcome to real world Yoko, it is about to get even more bumpy from here on out. Plus when your project is finally finished you may want to expand your account to handle the numbers or get another one." Catherine explained.

Yoko nodded as she tapped away on her Omni-tool. "Is there something you need from me?" Yoko asked her.

Irene nodded. _"Meet me after you get your dressed in your new armor Yoko. Then we will move onto the theory of the Saber program before we go down to the planet." _Irene thought as Yoko read her mind.

"Ok I will meet you there!" Yoko shouted as she followed a lab technician into another room. They handed her the full body suit as she slipped it on quickly. She noticed the flaps of the suit compress together seamlessly. She noticed the heels had comfortable soles and were low to run around not flatfooted.

"Wait if the armor pieces are off do I have to rely on technician to put it?" Yoko asked them.

"It is a bio-suit that responds to your Psionic powers amplify your body electricity and lift the correct plate around the proper place." A technician explained.

Yoko nodded as she lifted all the parts around her body. A wave of energy hit the plates as the suit glow blue in parts where the armor was supposed to be. They connected with and snapped into place as Yoko smiled. She shifted around to see and did a simple front flip in place. The armor held together tightly on her body.

"Smooth I used my bio-electricity like a form of magnetism for my armor. The armor snaps together and the body suit holds it in place until the seals snap in place." Yoko enthusiastically explained.

The technician nodded happily with this. "Let's run some tests lift up the up that forklift there. Place it over there in the corner where the crates are." He asked.

Yoko focused as she raised her hand up as the light blue aura wrapped her body. The same aura lifted the forklift up in the air as it moved towards the area they specified. Yoko strained only a little bit as she looked at them.

The team was writing down notes on the data-pads as some collected video and readings. "Okay what next?" Yoko asked them.

"We want you to bend all the current elements you know. We have some water and rock in this room. We want you to focus an orb of energy in your palms while you do this. Stop until we tell you so okay." The technician told her as Yoko nodded.

A swirl of wind flowed around her body as she floated into sky. Fire sparked around her body making a ring of fire. The rocks splintered ten chucks that floated around her body. Water soon swirled around her body now in a ring formation. Electricity soon sparked like a barrier around the wind. Yoko soon formed a light blue orb in her hands now her eyes glowed white monetarily. She floated there in the air as little things around her lifted as well.

Catherine and Irene looked on with amazement. "She lifted that six ton fork lift with ease…" Catherine muttered.

"You see the bio-suit relaxes, controls, and outputs the proper energy for an individual. Bio-amps and implants have a tendency to overheat stopping them from using their powers. The suit minimizes the heating properly, but it can tire her out mentally. The second test is to see how much stress she can take still." Irene explained.

The technicians' looked at the time and saw Yoko losing some focus. "Ok, we are done with the test please put the water back in vat. Rocks in the corner please." He told her.

The water flowed back to the vat like he said. The rocks in a bin as it reformed into one. Fire, electricity, and wind faded away as the light blue ball formed a barrier around her. The rest of the light blue aura blew out away from her body knocking down everything in the room. It knocked down the technicians'. The power was knocked out for a moment as Yoko landed on her feet.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to let that much out!" She shouted as they scrambled back up to their feet. They brushed off their clothes and fixed their data-pads.

"It is okay, we will need to change a node in the suit to fix the problem." A woman ran up to her suit to check the back of it. They were all making adjustments to it.

Irene smirked as the lights were back on now. "Well I have to say it was a success we can eliminate the need of implants and bio-amps now for Psionics. I will tell the admiral that Yoko will be ready to go down to Reach now for the program." Irene told her as she walked off towards the staffing area.

Yoko came up to Catherine holding her helmet under her arm. "Sorry about the lab, it seemed like the nodule in the suit was acting funny. I was trying to make the energy fade not explode." Yoko muttered.

Catherine smiled and patted her head. "It's okay the results along with outweigh a room of things that sit too long on the shelf. Besides in June this stuff will be obsolete this will give us a reason to acquire some new things. Now let's discuss about your growth spurt…" Catherine reassured her.

"You said I have nothing to worry about right now." Yoko reminded her.

"True, but when you turn fourteen your body is going to do a major one when you finally turn fourteen ok. The B-cup bras' you are wearing now will be the thing of the past. Your clothes are going to be expensive so don't burn your money on redundant and useless things please. As well not spend all of it on some project of yours. You gained more freedom to liberate from the battlefield unlike regular soldiers'. Be sure to collect everything and sell it later on and invest in something as well Yoko. You have all this free time unlike most children ok." Catherine explained to her.

"Yes ma'am, I promise to think more about the future. I promised to sit down and talk to mom and dad after I finish the Saber Program." Yoko explained.

Catherine nodded in approval. She took grabbed her shoulder as she led her towards the nearby hangar. "Well I have to go back to Cocoon soon, but Dr. Alder will remain with you until the program is done. Hotshot pilot named James McCloud who survived First Contact War. He shot down more aircrafts and ships than anyone. He will be teaching the mechanics of flying in space as well atmosphere." Catherine explained.

"By the way, does the bio-suit grow along with me?" Yoko asked her.

Catherine nodded. "The Omni-tool will link up with the nanonites to tell what materials it needs to expand. You can also customize the firmware or armor in the future if you know what you are doing. Dr. Alder will give the schematics to the armor on the ride down. You will need to look after your own equipment when we are not there to help. I have no doubt you can gain an engineering degree with ease as well improve your skills." Catherine explained.

"I will work on engineer, computer science, bio-tech, AI, investigation," Yoko muttered off as Catherine giggled.

"Are you hoping to outdo us one day?" She asked the young girl.

"I would rather cover my bases then be some military grunt. I want to have a fall back plan… just like you said earlier." Yoko joked.

"Ok smart alec, at least you are thinking about it. We are almost at the hangar now and we will split ways." Catherine explained.

"Well so this is the prodigy and genius kid Dr. Matsumoto has. You need to realize you are only qualified to fly a shuttle. That is no go in my book Private Matsumoto." A man's voice called out.

Yoko gave a salute to the older male. He wore a flight suit that was white and blue he had the wings on the shoulder of the suit. The Colonel rank was emblazoned on his color. He had a blue helmet with a black visor. The man had red orange hair and dark brown eyes. He was in his late early thirties despite his contrasting rank.

"Sir, Private Matsumoto reporting in!" Yoko shouted. The man saluted back as he walked over to her.

"At ease, kiddo you don't need to be so stiff all the time. The name is James McCloud and I will be the one running the Saber Program. Get your questions out now before we move onto the flying portion. That is an order."

Yoko nodded. "Did you start this program sir, what for?" Yoko asked him.

"Number of fighters in First Contact War that died was high. Like the soldiers' on ground the Turians focus in numbers to overpower their opponents. I figured the skills you have aren't enough to fly a bird in space. Awareness problems and radio jams can happen and you will be flying blind as well alone. We are hoping to make two systems that will increase response times. One method is using the brain or another is neural control." James explained.

"Why not make cockpits that can see around 360 degrees to help improve awareness using advance hologram and camera panels." Yoko spoke out turn. He noticed it. "Sorry sir…"

"No need, I never thought of that. Admiral Parangosky said you were full of bright ideas. Go on finish the idea for me."

"Well panoramic monitor using holograms and advance camera is one thing. You made have to use the panels used on Prowlers class vessels and refine them. They can mirror space real time and reduce the buffering problems as well. Linking the panels up to form advance set up so the pilot can look around. Holograms can indicate enemy fire or a way point. For radios I suggest VI or the pseudo brain system that can send messages to each other to communicate better with each other. If the pilot ever gets scared the VI can meds to calm him down when he needs it." Yoko explained.

"What about weapons?" James asked her.

"Well using lasers or attaching a beam needs precise lock on and alignment. I would suggest turning it into a turret that can fire multiple times and swivel even to the back of the craft. Having bullets in the front using mass relay tech approach it helps shaves off the correct ammo for the proper distance. I would suggest adding missiles to the craft that can shoot of four homing missiles. If you can get a spread missile it will do as well to hit multiple targets. Chaffs and flares can be used to throw enemy fighters.

"What about mobility?" James asked her.

"Well the craft in question usually has one in the rear. Adding thrusters to the front, top, and bottom of the wings can make it do a flip instead of a complete U-turn. I would say four engines would do and use element zero to reduce the weight problems. As well it should enter atmosphere. It would need altitude adjuster and a swivel base like a gun-ship the Turians use." Yoko explained.

James nodded. "How would save on costs?" He asked her.

"Well a majority of things we can get on hand for cheap. You can recover ships that have been seized or take another down pirate vessels. I have Serrice Council license as well I can make a call to Matriarch Benezia to see if I can buy Silaris armor." Yoko explained.

Colonel McCloud whistled a bit wowed and impressed. "Damn… you plan on getting that armor I know it has gotten cheaper in years for the Asari. You want all the experimental crafts to have such a high standard." He asked Yoko.

Yoko nodded. "Squad leaders and their wing man will get their special armor. You wanted people to live longer, why stop because of some price tag." Yoko told him. Yoko tapped away on her Omni-tool sending a message to Matriarch Benezia.

"Well I did say I wanted pilots to live longer… this will never fly due to the cost." James told her.

Admiral Parangosky walked up to the group of people. "Don't worry Colonel we are covering the expenses on the project. As soon as the project is done we are going to have a small mock battle with the new ships with the Alliance. If this project becomes fruitful any way possible the new implementations will be added. We will run the numbers and see if we can get the things our new agent suggested. After you're flying lessons and helping the prototype BDI systems. You will be sent to Japan back on Earth." Admiral told her.

"Why is that ma'am if I may ask?" Yoko asked her.

"Simple the law enforcement on Earth is lacking greatly. The slums as well poorer people on the planet are turning to crime to get money. They have become too much of a nuisance and too much for current law enforcement. Gangs have acquired mass relay military tech due to opening trade on the Alliance side. We can't focus redeveloping areas the slums of the cities until they are routed out." She explained.

"Redeveloping the slums on is a bit expensive Admiral Parangosky." James told her.

"The Alliance refuses to deal with the issue at hand focusing on colonization, military, and political values. We are going to fix up Earth first then worry about the colonies. We need to shut down the drug trade, weapons, and reduce criminal activities. This will gear credit towards investigation degree you will be taking online." She told her.

"How imperative is this operation?" Yoko asked her.

"It has become a high level threat, after the trade route from Citadel cleared finally. Crime has boosted up to ninety percent now. Since you can speak the native language this will not be a problem for you. You will be assisting a detective in Tokyo there to deal with the big gangs. The minor things will be left up to the department head on the subject." She explained.

Yoko nodded as the Admiral tossed her the data-pad containing the information. "Understood…" Yoko replied.

The Admiral looked over to the colonel and nodded. "Ok princess, jump in my ship and I will give a crash course on piloting." James told her.

"Princess… crash course…" Yoko muttered in disdain.

"Get in!" he shouted. He slipped his helmet on and jumped into the cock-pit. Yoko slips her helmet in jump in the one behind him. The cock-pit slid close and lifted off and took off into space.

Catherine walked up to the Admiral. "Is Yoko's next assignment will be dangerous?" Catherine asked the admiral.

Admiral Parangosky nodded. "I wouldn't just anybody for this one. Despite her age she is ready for the job and Japan needs to clean up a bit. With her natural skills, talents, and powers she can make it. In dock two your ride back to SNRI is here Dr. Bell. I will need to talk to Dr. Alder about her BDS system." Admiral told her as Catherine parted ways. Catherine looked out into space seeing a ship pulling off some maneuvers'. She couldn't help, but smirk a little before walking to the next hangar.


End file.
